MOON
by Rukia Nair
Summary: ahora es cuando se dan cuenta de sus sentimientos...pero ya es tarde
1. Chapter 1

**MOON**

**Bueno aquí les traigo mi primer fic… y también estaré publicando el segundo hoy mismo…jejejeje…**

**Pues que les digo, mi inspiración fue la canción de Kat Tun- Moon, espero la conozcan en realidad me encanta.**

**Aclarando que BLEACH es de Tite Kubo, el título del fic es de la canción y esta historia es mía.**

*****I&R*****

-Kuchiki sama- habló uno de los guardias de la casa del capitán

-adelante – dijo apacible

-Kuchiki sama, el heredero de la casa noble de Smith …Smith Daisuke desea hablar con usted –

Pensando por un momento la razón de esa inesperada visita dijo - esta bien, déjalo pasar –

-Si kuchiki sama – dijo haciendo una reverencia y también indicando al visitante que podía pasar

-Kuchiki sama, mi nombre es Smith Daisuke estoy muy agradecido de que pudiera atenderme – dijo sonrientemente un apuesto joven de cabellera rubia y ojos celestes con la tez muy blanca y una mirada apacible, acompañado por algunos hombres mayores los cuales no dejaban su pose de reverencia ante los nobles

-no se preocupe…pero dígame porfavor, cual es el motivo de su visita – quiso saber

- después de hablar con mi familia y mis consejeros que son los que hoy me acompañan, he tomado una decisión que según creo beneficiara a nuestros clanes –

El moreno solo mantuvo su seriedad ¿Por qué este joven viene a decirle que tiene algo que beneficiara a sus clanes, cree acaso que el clan Kuchiki necesita de algún otro para poder seguir siendo uno de los cuatro mas poderosos de la SS?

-Porfavor, le pido que vaya al punto – le dijo después de una pausa

-Pues verá, vengo a solicitar me otorgue en matrimonio a su hermana Kuchiki Rukia dono y así formar una alianza entre nuestras familias –

Sorpresa, sí, eso fue lo que sintió en su interior pero no lo demostró. Conoce a ese joven, había oído algo sobre él y su padre era un extranjero muy respetable y amable, pero no era suficiente no podía tomar esa decisión a la ligera tendría que consultarlo primero con todos los que son parte del clan Kuchiki así que su respuesta fue:

-esa es una decisión que como bien sabrá concierne a todo mi clan, y aunque sea el actual líder preferiría consultarlo con ellos, así que por favor espere mi respuesta yo se la enviaré, y si todo sale a favor de ese compromiso iniciaremos inmediatamente los preparativos –

-estoy muy agradecido por la esperanza que me brinda en su respuesta, y estaré esperando que la decisión sea positiva –

-No, no tome mi respuesta muy esperanzadora, como ya le dije la decisión no es solo mía –

-lo sé – dijo y luego de un momento de silencio – Pero, Kuchiki sama ¿me permitiría cortejar a su hermana mientras tomen la decisión? – pidió el noble

-Por el momento no será posible ya que ella se encuentra en el mundo real cumpliendo su misión –

-si, pensé que sería así por eso le pido permiso para que me deje frecuentarla allá –

Por un momento el noble Kuchiki alzó una ceja, gesto que no fue notado por nadie – No veo el inconveniente en que usted vaya al mundo real si es que su clan se lo permite, pero…siempre y cuando no interfiera en el trabajo de mi hermana –

-Claro que no lo haré – hiso una pausa y cuestionó - ¿entonces me permite frecuentarla?-

-Sí, le doy mi consentimiento –

-Muchas gracias Kuchiki sama, con su permiso nos retiramos – dijo mientras todos hacían una reverencia y salían de la oficina del líder del clan Kuchiki

El moreno se quedó vagando en sus pensamientos, esta casi seguro de que su clan aceptaría ese compromiso, ya que en esos asuntos "la involucrada" no tiene ni vos ni voto solo debe aceptar lo que se le imponga, y esto era algo de lo que no podría escapar – Lo siento Rukia pero ahora no podre salvarte – susurro al viento mientras observaba por la ventana el jardín donde cantaban algunos pajarillos y el viento batía suavemente la copa de los cerezos y se llevaba sus palabras.

*****I&R*****

-Ichigo, detrás de ti – le gritó

- Ya lo sé. No te saldrás con la tuya mandito hollow –dijo mientras retrocedía unos pasos para esquivar las garras de el hollow

- que esperas de una ves mátalo –

- Cállate no me apresures además no eres tu la que esta peleando – dijo estando detrás de la cabeza del hollow dándole la estocada final – lo ves no fue tan difícil –

-Si claro, por eso te tardaste tanto – se hiso la burla

- Yo no tarde, solo estaba divirtiéndome un momento, enana –

- Kurosaki kun no quiere admitir que su pelea con ese hollow tan debilucho se le hiso difícil, ¿¡oh!, será que Kurosaki kun se esta volviendo débil? – dijo usando esa vos que tanto odiaba el pelinaranja

- podrías dejar de hablar así, y no se me puso difícil – con el ceño fruncido

- si claro, mejor regresemos antes de que caiga la noche y se aparezca otro hollow debilucho y te pesque sin energías por no haber cenado – dijo y usó el shumpo para adelantarse

- Maldita enana, espera – le gritó con una venita en la frente, como odiaba que ella siempre ganará en sus peleas, simplemente era algo a lo que no podía enfrentarse y salir victorioso, siempre perdía en contra de ella

Por la noche cuando todos estaban durmiendo, un pelinaranja se encontraba aún despierto en su cuarto tratando de estudiar cuando la morena lo llama desde el otro lado de su puerta

-Ichigo, sigues despierto – le dice en susurro

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? – le dice mientras le habría la puerta, algo raro ya que la morena siempre entra sin llamar

-es que el suich del calentador de la ducha esta muy alto y no lo alcanzo – dijo ya frente al pelinaranja

La observó por un momento "¿acaso no podía cubrirse un poco mas?" se dijo sonrojándose un poco viendo a la morena que estaba envuelta en una pequeña toalla que cubría desde el nacimiento de sus pechos hasta solamente sus muslos

-Y vienes a molestarme solo por eso, enana del demonio – le dijo molesto mirando a otro punto que no sea la morena

- A quien mas podía decirle si no es a ti, baka – le respondió también molesta – todos ya están dormidos –

-¿y no podías despertarlos?-

-Si no quieres ayudarme, mejor le digo a tu padre, es más mejor voy ahí – le dijo girándose en dirección a la habitación de Isshin

El seguía observándola, pero pensó que si iba donde Isshin así como estaba "vestida" y con lo pervertido que es su padre sería mejor no arriesgarse

-Espera – le dijo algo fuerte pero discreto

- ¿ahora que quieres? – deteniéndose y viéndole de reojo

- Ya que me molestaste será mejor que lo haga de unas ves y te vayas a dormir – le dijo mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza y se dirigía al baño

Ya en el baño

-Si que eres una enana, ni siquiera esta tan alto – dijo observando la altura del suich – podías hacerlo tu misma –

-Si lo hubiera alcanzado no te lo hubiera dicho ¿no?-

-Eso demuestra que no puedes hacer nada sin mi – le dijo dándose la vuelta viendo a la morena – ¡OI! espera ¿que es lo que haces? – casi grita al ver que la morena se desasía de la toalla que estaba usando dejando ver su desnuda espalda

-¿pero que es lo que sigues haciendo aquí? Te dije que quiero tomar un baño así que sal de una buena ves, pervertido – también casi gritó, tomando la toalla por las puntas cubriéndose su pecho

- A quien le dices pervertido, si eres tu la que se quita la toalla – le dijo de espaldas viéndola de reojo

-Pues eres un pervertido, si no fuera así ¿Por qué sigues aquí y me miras de esa manera? –

-pues…pues…Agr – dijo saliendo del baño y cerrando la puerta

Al poco rato:

-¿Ichigo? – escuchó decir el pelinaranja entre sueños, y cuando abrió los ojos vio a la morena apoyada en el armario aunque no la distinguía muy bien ya que estaba en la parte mas oscura

-Rukia, ¿Qué quieres ahora? – le dijo sentándose algo somnoliento

-pues, solo quería venir a verte un momento – le dijo acercándose a él, aún con la toalla envuelta y con el cabello mojando dejando caer unas gotitas por su cuerpo las cuales se perdían entre sus pechos

-Ru…Rukia, ¿pero que… que haces? – le dijo al ver que la morena se ponía en frente de él y se subía a su cama poniendo una pierna a cada lado de él, haciendo que la toalla se suspenda un poco

-Vine a disculparme por lo de hace rato…no quise decirte pervertido – le susurró lo ultimo cerca de su oído, lo cual hiso que el pelinaranja se estremeciera al sentirla tan cerca

-Pero …-

-Shhh – le dijo la morena poniendo su dedo índice en los labios del pelinaranja, y luego usando el mismo dedo lo empujó por el pecho para que quedara recostado

-Rukia – susurró

Y ella acercó sus labios a los de él pero dejándolo a la espera primero lo beso en la comisura de sus belfos, para luego tomar una de las manos del pelinaranja y llevarla a su cintura, pero él sin detenerse bajó su mano hasta su muslo el cual presionó al momento de sentirlo, y esto hiso que la morena soltara un ligero gemido

-¿El niño quiere portarse mal? – le dijo con una vos juguetona y sensual

Él solo le brindó una sonrisa y luego en un movimiento hiso que la morena quedara debajo y él sobre ella

-si quieres que me porte mal, lo haré – también le dijo con el mismo tono de vos

Ella solo le sonrió, y él se acercó a sus labios y entonces

**Continuará…**

*****I&R*****

**Jeje, hasta aquí el primer capi, espero que les haya gustado y también espero sus reviews si quieren que continúe con la historia o mejor me vuelvo a los one shots, ustedes decidan Ok**

**Nos vemos…mejor dicho nos leemos**

**Y como siempre digo ¡QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKI, QUE VIVA TITE SAMA Y MIS QUERIDISIMOS MORITA MASAKAZU Y FUMMIKO ORIKASA! (por si no lo saben ellos son los seyus de Ichigo y Rukia) **


	2. Chapter 2

**MOON**

**Konichiwa mina san. Aquí esta la continuación espero les guste, pero antes**

**BLEACH, no es mío, si así fuera habría muchas escenas tipo hentai, pero espero que Tite nos de algo intenso entre estos dos.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**elenita-chan **

**Nany Kuchiki**

*****I&R*****

**En el capi anterior: **

-Ru…Rukia, ¿pero que… que haces? – le dijo al ver que la morena se ponía en frente de él y se subía a su cama poniendo una pierna a cada lado de él, haciendo que la toalla se suspenda un poco

-Vine a disculparme por lo de hace rato…no quise decirte pervertido – le susurró lo ultimo cerca de su oído, lo cual hiso que el pelinaranja se estremeciera al sentirla tan cerca

-Pero …-

-Shhh – le dijo la morena poniendo su dedo índice en los labios del pelinaranja, y luego usando el mismo dedo lo empujó por el pecho para que quedara recostado

-Rukia – susurró

Y ella acercó sus labios a los de él pero dejándolo a la espera primero lo beso en la comisura de sus belfos, para luego tomar una de las manos del pelinaranja y llevarla a su cintura, pero él sin detenerse bajó su mano hasta su muslo el cual presionó al momento de sentirlo, y esto hiso que la morena soltara un ligero gemido

-¿El niño quiere portarse mal? – le dijo con una vos juguetona y sensual

Él solo le brindó una sonrisa y luego en un movimiento hiso que la morena quedara debajo y él sobre ella

-si quieres que me porte mal, lo haré – también le dijo con el mismo tono de vos

Ella solo le sonrió, y él se acercó a sus labios y entonces

**Capi dos**

-Onii chan, el desayuno ya esta listo baja de una ves – le dijo la morena

-¿Qué, Yuzu? – desconcertado completamente al escuchar salir de labios de la morena la vos de su pequeña hermana

-¿Onii chan estas bien?- volvió a escuchar mientras la imagen de la morena se desvanecía

-Si, si… enseguida bajo – le respondió al despertar de su sueño, ya que todo lo que pasó solo fue un sueño – "vaya suerte" – pensó – "y en la mejor parte" –espera, ¿que es lo que estoy pensando?, la enana plana esa en este sueño tan extraño?, debo estar enfermo – se dijo para si mismo levantándose de su cama

-Ohayo Onii chan, aquí tienes tu jugo –

-Ohayo- respondió para todos en general

-Ichigo, date prisa que hoy debemos llegar antes – le hablo la morena sentada ya en la mesa de espaldas a el, ya lista con el usual uniforme

El pelinaranja que no la había notado hasta ese momento no dijo nada y fue a sentarse a su lado, sintiéndose algo extraño, debido a su sueño, algo que últimamente le pasaba muy seguido aunque el de esta noche fue algo mas intenso.

-"Maldita enana, tu tienes la culpa de que tenga estos sueños, si ese día no hubiera ido a la playa…" - pensaba mientras recordaba lo ocurrido ese día

_**FLASH BACK**_

_-¡AAAAHH! por fin llegamos – dijo muy animada la pelicastaña de atributos singulares – Kuchiki san, ven vamos a la orilla – jalando consigo a la morena_

_- Inoue san, primero arreglemos todo antes de ir a la orilla – le casi gritó Uryu mientras ponía a la arena algunas cosas para cubrirse del sol_

_- Ishida, deberíamos hacerlo solamente nosotros – hablo Sado_

_-Si Chad buena idea, además será mejor que la enana no nos ayude ya que puede causar un desastre – dijo el pelinaranja_

_- Que yo no haya podido cerrar bien la sombrilla y que justo tu estés ahí para cuando se abra y te pinche en un ojo no es mi culpa- se excusó la morena – además Kurosaki kun, te pedí ayuda y tu no quisiste hacerlo – le dijo en ese usual tono de vos _

_- Tiene razón, Kurosaki kun, ella te pidió ayuda y tu no se la diste, eso no es bueno de tu parte– le regañó la castaña mientras alzaba su dedo índice frente de ella de forma acusatoria_

_- Ahora, con tu permiso Kurosaki kun, Inoue san y yo iremos un momento a la orilla y luego vendremos a ayudarles, ¿si? – dijo, mientras el pelinaranja solo se quedaba con una venita en la frente sin saber que contestar_

_-Kuchiki san porfavor tengan cuidado, nosotros haremos todo – le dijo Ishida_

_Mas tarde por el mediodía:_

_Sado se encontraba durmiendo bajo la sombrilla que se llevó, Ishida leía un libro en la suya, Inoue y Rukia se encontraban recostadas bajo la luz solar un poco mas alejadas de los chicos. _

_De repente la morena se sienta y observa a su compañera pero esta se había quedado dormida y murmuraba algunos ingredientes raros para sus comidas, la morena toma el bloqueador solar y empieza a ponérselo a todo su cuerpo._

_Mientras un poco mas allá el pelinaranja que se encontraba recostado escuchando su mp3 no pasa por alto la acción de la morena, la cual empezando por sus brazos suavemente pasaba una y otra ves la crema, luego continuó con sus piernas y muslos_

_-"maldita enana deja de hacer eso" – pensó al momento de ver que la ojiazulvioleta se levanta y untaba sus muslos con la crema, para luego pasárselo por su estomago, su cuello, hombros y pecho. El pelinaranja observo que una mueca singularmente graciosa se le forma a la morena algo que le causo que en su rostro se le formara una leve sonrisa, luego observa que se le acerca un joven (muy atractivo por cierto) y la morena le dice algo y a los segundos ella se da la vuelta y se desamarra el cordón de su bikini y el joven agarra en envase del bloqueador, y eso al pelinaranja ya le dio idea de que era lo que hablaron hace unos segundos_

_-"no dejaré que le pongas una mano encima" – pensó y se dirigió donde la morena_

_-OI, deja eso- le dice el pelinaranja al joven rubio que estaba ayudando a la morena_

_-Ichigo…pero que haces déjalo – le dice al ver que tomaba por la camisa que traía su ayudante_

_-Espera… no se que te traes pero suéltame, no te permito que me trates de esta manera – dijo el rubio tomando por el brazo al pelinaranja_

_-que no me lo permites, y quien eres tu para decirme eso –_

_-Ichigo basta que es lo que pretendes –dijo tomando la toalla y cubriéndose la parte superior_

_-Este, hijo de…te iba a poner el bloqueador –_

_- y que tiene de malo, si yo le pedí ayuda –_

_-Que tu que?-_

_-amigo mejor suéltame, que si quieres ponerle el bloqueador tu, solamente hazlo – le dijo arrojándole el envase – además mejor si lo haces tu porque me están esperando – dicho esto el rubio se retira a donde un joven de cabellera castaña al cual toma del brazo y lo besa _

_-Pero que… es gay? – pregunta viendo a la morena_

_- claro que lo es, crees que me dejaría poner la crema con algún pervertido – _

_-pero como sabias que era gay –_

_-simple, me pareció simpático y cuando lo seguí con la mirada descubrí que era gay cuando beso al otro tipo – dijo desanimada_

_- ¿te pareció simpático? – cuestionó algo molesto por la declaración de la morena_

_-Bueno ahora que lo espantaste, ponme tu el bloqueador – le dijo sin responder la pregunta que le hiso, y tendiéndose nuevamente boca abajo con su espalda totalmente desnuda para que él le pusiera el bloqueador – Y bien ¿Qué esperas? Ponme de una ves el bloqueador…o prefieres que le pida ayuda a Ishida o Sado – le dijo al ver que él no se movía_

_No, no él le iba a poner el bloqueador, no iba a dejar que nadie ponga sus manos sobre su morena – Espera que ya te lo pongo – le dijo desganado_

_Al momento de ir poniendo el bloqueador sobre la piel nívea de la morena, pudo sentir lo suave que era y suavemente fue poniéndole el bloqueador, disfrutando cada contacto que tenía, era la primera ves que veía a la morena casi desnuda _ espera ¿Qué?, casi desnuda_ si ella solo estaba con una prenda de su bikini, tendida sobre la toalla, dejándose tocar por él, un contacto que nunca antes se lo había imaginado y que le agradaba en demasía y entonces llego al final de su espalda y ahí estaba esa prenda, que solo tenia unos tiritos sujetándose a cada lado de su cadera –"Oh Kami, por que me pones en esta tentación, o si lo haces porque no en algún lugar mas privado" – se decía inconscientemente, y luego mientras sus alucinaciones con la morena empezaban a dar vueltas por su cabeza, bajo sus manos, hasta las caderas de la pelinegra poniendo ese bendito bloqueador que le daba ese momento tan agradable y luego volviendo a subir sus manos hasta su cintura y nuevamente sus hombros, vaya que lo estaba disfrutando, pero todo lo bueno siempre tiene que acabar, y para la morena ya era demasiado bloqueador_

_-Ichigo, creo que ya es suficiente – le dijo sacando al pelinaranja de sus alucinaciones_

_-Si esta bien… me voy – le dijo levantándose algo sonrojado al darse cuenta de su contacto y sus anteriores pensamientos y maldiciendo a su progenitor - "maldito viejo después de todo creo que herede algunos de tus genes pervertidos" –_

_**END FLASH BACK**_

Si, fue desde ese día que Ichigo tiene esos sueños con la morena.

-Ichigo – decía la morena agitando sus brazos en frente del pelinaranja

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? – le dijo molesto

-Baka, te quedaste viéndome largo rato…como ido, ¿estas bien?-

-Claro que estoy bien, solo estaba pensando –

-Ha sí?, y en que, si se podría saber para que te me quedes viendo –

-Nada, solo en porque la sensei quería que estuviéramos antes – respondió rascándose la cabeza

- Ha – dijo la morena no muy convencida por la respuesta – si quieres saberlo será mejor que nos demos prisa, yo ya terminé así que apúrate – le dijo levantándose de la mesa y agradeciendo la comida

-Si ya voy…Yuzu, ¿donde están el viejo y Karin? –

-Onii chan, Papa fue muy temprano a trabajar, y Karin chan esta arriba aún alistándose ya que es muy temprano –

"Una mañana tranquila"- pensó al no encontrarse con su padre.

-IIIIIICHIIIIIIGOOOOO – gritaba mientras venía como siempre corriendo por el pasillo

-Hola Keigo – dijo mientras él nombrado chocaba en uno de sus extendidos brazos, haciendo que caiga estrepitosamente al piso

-I…chi…go …por…que…si…em…pre me gol…peas? – dijo desde el piso sin ser escuchado por nadie

- Ohayo, Kurosaki kun, Kuchiki san – saludó Inoue

- Ohayo - devolvieron el saludo al unísono

-Tatsuki, y la sensei ¿ya esta aquí? – preguntó el pelinaranja

- No, creo que nos hiso venir temprano solamente para jodernos por lo que no presentamos el trabajo de ayer –

- Ya me lo suponía –

-Será mejor que pasemos el rato haciendo algo productivo mientras llegue la sensei – dijo mientras arreglaba sus gafas

-Solo tú dirías algo así Ishida –

-Lo siento Kurosaki, pero no soy yo quien debería estarce poniendo al corriente de todo lo avanzado debido a que me salgo en media clase –

-sabes que no lo hago por gusto –

-Lo sé –

-Será mejor que me vaya con Inoue – dijo Rukia al saber muy bien que es a causa de ella que el pelinaranja esta algo retrasado con todo lo avanzado

- Tú no vas a ningún lado enana – la tomó del brazo

- quien te crees tú para darme ordenes – soltándose su agarre

-ahora mismo me ayudaras con todas las materias que me faltan –

-hmp…esta bien – dijo después de soltar un bufido frustrado y cruzar sus brazos en frente de ella

- Ohayo queridos alumnos – la sensei apareciéndose a la hora de siempre haciendo sonar su texto en la mesa mientras la luz se refleja en sus lentes –

- Ohayo gozaimasu sensei – responden desanimados

-Hoy tendremos a alguien nuevo en clases, puedes pasar y presentarte por favor – le indica

Un joven alto de ojos celestes, cabello rubio, y buen cuerpo ingresa al salón, mientras murmullos se iban formando, la mayoría de parte de las alumnas

-Ohayo gozaimasu, mi nombre es Smith Daisuke un gusto poder conocerlos – dijo haciendo una reverencia

- Bueno ya lo conocen, así que pasa a sentarte…a ver…detrás de Kuchiki san por favor –

"_Me pareció simpático"_ un breve recuerdo de lo de playa, paso por la mente del pelinaranja "¿los rubios le atraen?" pensó mientras observaba al rubio que se acercaba a la morena que mantenía su pose pensativa, y que luego fue perturbada por ese individuo

-¿Kuchiki san?- le dijo el rubio

-¿Ha?, si soy yo –

-Un gusto conocerte, espero seamos muy buenos amigos – dijo mientras tomaba una de las manos de la pelinegra y la besaba, haciendo que muchas de las chicas suspiraran por ese gesto tan delicado mientras el pelinaranja dedicaba una mirada asesina al ojiceleste

-¡Oh!, claro, porque no, será un gusto ser amiga suya – dijo usando ese tonito meloso

Y el resto de la clase, el pelinaranja se la pasó con ganas de asesinar al ojiceleste, acaso no sabe que simplemente no puedes ir por ahí besando la mano de una chica, o es que era extranjero "Bueno su apellido suena extranjero, pero no le da derecho de besar a Rukia" pensaba molesto

-AAAAHH, ya es la hora de descanso, vayamos a almorzar – dijo la ojigris a sus compañeros

-Si, vamos – respondió Rukia levantándose de su asiento, pero alguien en su detrás le tomó una de sus manos – pero que…? –

-Kuchiki san, vendrías a almorzar conmigo? – le cuestionó en noble, algo que no le gustó para nada al pelinaranja y un aura acecina se reunía a su alrededor

La castaña sintiendo el ambiente pesado prefirió intervenir – Si quieres puedes venir a almorzar con nosotros…etto, perdona cual es tu nom… –

-Pueden llamarme Daisuke simplemente – dijo al notar que su ahora compañera de curso no recordaba su nombre, pero no le molestaba en nada, solo quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Rukia ya que quería que ella aceptara su compromiso por que sí lo quería y no porque se lo hayan dicho, y su táctica era conquistarla poco a poco

- si Daisuke kun – dijo la castaña algo sonrojada– entonces vamos a almorzar –

-Vamos Kuchiki san – le dijo aún sosteniéndola de la mano y llevándola con el

- si no haces algo antes que él, te aseguro que no tendrás mas oportunidad – dijo Ishida apareciéndose detrás de Ichigo haciendo que este se sobresaltara

- Pero ¿de que hablas? Ishida –

-Vamos, no te hagas al tonto…sabemos muy bien que estas interesado en Kuchiki san – dijo observando a las chicas y a Daisuke cuando salían del salón

-No se de lo que hablas, debes estar loco por pensar eso –

-Ichigo, ya no te hagas el tonto – le reprendió Sado

-pero que es esto, ¿creen que estoy interesado en Rukia? –

-Sí – respondieron al unísono

-Claro que no lo estoy – dijo medio alterado

-Si no lo estuvieras reaccionarias mas tranquilo, además, aunque pueda ser que me equivoque, puede que ella también sienta algo por ti, pero no es la única…piénsalo Kurosaki porque ahora tienes una fuerte competencia, ya que si no te diste cuenta te lo diré ahora, Smith Daisuke es parte de una de las cuatro casas nobles de la SS, y estoy seguro que Kuchiki Byakuya estaría muy de acuerdo en que su hermana se relacionara con él– dándose la vuelta en dirección a la puerta junto con Sado, dejaron al pelinaranja con una expresión de pocos amigos.

Observando por la ventana en dirección de donde siempre las chicas se reunían para almorzar, vio a la pelinegra, la cual aún hablaba con el rubio, y lo que le dijo Uryu rondaba en su mente "_puede que ella también sienta algo por ti, pero no es la única"_

-Si claro, no creo que ella pueda sentir algo, y eso de que no es la única, que quiso decir… arg maldito Ishida, siempre hablando en acertijos – dijo mientras veía que el rubio se levantaba y tomaba de la mano a la morena para luego alejarse del lugar mientras aún la tomaba de la mano, y él pelinaranja apuñaba las suyas

-Kuchiki san, puedo hablar contigo por favor – le pidió muy gentilmente el noble

-si claro –

-Pero no aquí – dijo poniéndose de pie y extendiendo una mano para ayudar a la morena a levantarse – podrías acompañarme a un lugar más privado –

Tomando la mano del rubio – claro, vamos yo conozco un buen lugar – dijo levantándose y despidiéndose de las demás

-Bueno, dime de que querías hablar – le dijo mientras se acercaba a la valla de seguridad

-te gustan los lugares altos, ¿verdad? – Cuestiono más como una afirmación viendo que la morena asentía –bueno, creo que ya sabes quien soy –

-Sí, desde el momento que dijiste tu apellido – le dijo ya con su tono de vos normal y algo seria

- te preguntaras porque estoy aquí –

-Bueno, talves sea lo mismo que le paso a Lurichio dono – dijo en un susurro

-¿que dijiste? –

- No, nada, solo recordé a una amiga –

-Bueno…-dijo sonriendo de lado y es que en verdad le gustaba la morena y esos gestos que hacía – Iré al punto, yo estoy aquí porque hace unos días fui a hablar con Kuchiki Byakuya sama para…para pedirte en matrimonio –

-¿QUE? – fue la respuesta de la morena, estaba sorprendida, pero no era la única, segundos antes de que ellos llegaran a la azotea, el pelinaranja se encontraba ahí, sentado detrás de algunas tablas desde donde podía observar y escuchar sin ser percibido

- Kuchiki san, Rukia chan, me concederías el placer de estar en tu compañía y poder cortejarte – le dijo el rubio poniéndose en frente de ella sosteniéndole ambas manos a la altura de su pecho

-Yo…Daisuke dono, yo…- no sabía que responder solo balbuceaba, y eso ponía nervioso al pelinaranja que pensaba "Vamos Rukia dile que no" – Yo…quisiera saber si mi Nii sama ya le otorgó algún permiso para lo que me acaba de decir –

-Sí, también le pregunté a el y me dijo que no tenía ninguna objeción – dijo el noble, mientras Ichigo maldecía a Byakuya por permitir que ese rubio cortejara a la morena

- Ya veo…entonces le doy mi permiso, siempre y cuando sea muy respetuoso y no interfiera en mi trabajo como shinigami – le dijo pero aún sin mirarlo

Ichigo sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho, no sabría explicarse por que pero, la respuesta de la morena no le agradó en nada y lo que le dijo Ishida otra ves pasó por su mente – "_piénsalo Kurosaki porque ahora tienes una fuerte competencia"-_

-Entonces, permítame darle mi primer presente – le dijo extendiendo una rosa roja sacada de quien sabe donde

Y en ese momento…suena el celular de Rukia con una misión

-Hollow – dice en un susurro – Daisuke dono podría dármela luego – de dijo viéndolo recién al rostro –

-Clar…-fue interrumpido por la repentina aparición del pelinaranja

-Rukia vamos – dijo muy serio

-Ichigo – "¿estabas aquí?" se preguntó la morena – si vamos – dijo mientras tomaba a Chappy – Chappy cuida del cuerpo de Ichigo – y ambos shinigamis se fueron

Todo el camino hasta donde estaba el hollow, Ichigo no dijo ni una sola palabra y Rukia tampoco quería preguntar, sabia a la perfección que debía haberse cerciorado que no hubiera nadie ahí ya que era uno de los lugares preferidos de el pelinaranja al igual que el de ella, pero por no haberlo hecho ahora sabe que él escucho toda su conversación con Daisuke y por eso mantenía ese silencio sepulcral y tenso.

El hollow no se la paso muy bien ya que Ichigo estaba tan enfadado, furioso y frustrado que se desquitó con el hollow, dirigiéndose a la morena bruscamente le dijo – No interfieras – con un tono autoritario, y antes que ella pudiera responderle el ya estaba en su lucha con el hollow

Rukia sabía que él reaccionaría de esa forma cuando se enterara sobre el tema, ya que según ella él era demasiado sobre protector y que lo primero que haría sería advertirle (por no decir amenazar) a su "pretendiente" que si algo le pasaba él y los demás irían de nuevo a la SS para matarlo, y por eso pensaba decírselo con cautela cuando se estuviesen yendo a su casa, pero para su sorpresa la reacción de Ichigo sobrepasaba todo lo que había imaginado, así que en el momento en que acabase su lucha le hablaría con mas calma, y aunque no tendría porque darle ninguna explicación, ella prefería hacerlo por su amistad.

Por fin Ichigo mató al hollow, envainando su katana, de espaldas a la morena descendió del cielo

-Ichigo…yo… - empezaba a decírselo pero fue interrumpida por él

-déjalo…no tienes porque explicarme nada – le dijo enojado pero con dolor en su pecho algo que no se explicaba ni el mismo – se que es tu decisión que él te corteje, y no que te hayan obligado, por eso esta bien, y lo acepto – le dijo volteando a verla pero con cierta tristeza en su mirada

-Si…gracias – dijo en un susurro audible solo para el pelinaranja, dándose la vuelta para luego salir corriendo

Ichigo solo la vio irse quiso detenerla y decirle todo lo que sentía en ese momento, aunque ni el mismo estaba seguro de que era, pero no quería que nadie mas a parte de él sea quien este a su lado, aunque no estaba seguro de si ella lo aceptaría, y prefirió quedarse ahí y ver como ella se perdía a unos metros de él usando el shumpo

Algunas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro y sintió como su corazón se encogía por lo que le dijo el pelinaranja ¿acaso ese Bakamono no puede notar que ella siente algo mas por él? – "eres un estúpido Ichigo, ¿porque no dices que estas en contra, porque no me pides que no acepte, porque…porque tengo que sentir esto por ti?...pero será mejor así, un humano y un shinigami no pueden tener ningún tipo de contacto, y se que Daisuke dono me ayudará a poder olvidarme poco a poco de ti Ichigo…será lo mejor para los dos…además tampoco puedo hacerle esto a Inoue, se que ella te quiere y te hará feliz" – aunque odiara reconocerlo ella no tendría oportunidad para estar con el pelinaranja, no solo por que las leyes de la SS lo prohibieran, sino también porque en su corazón no podría traicionar a su amiga que aunque no se lo haya dicho sabía muy bien que estaba enamorada de Ichigo, y Kuchiki Rukia prefería traicionar a sus sentimientos antes de traicionar a una amiga tan querida por ella.

-Rukia sama – le dijo Chappy

-¿Chappy? – dijo algo sorprendida, no se había dado cuenta que había llegado a la azotea – ¿Ichigo aún no llega? – dijo observando el cuerpo de su compañero

-No Rukia sama –

–"no debe haber pasado mucho tiempo, aunque me pareció que sí" – pensó la morena shinigami

-Kuchiki dono – se dirigió a ella el noble

-Daisuke dono, será mejor que regrese a clases – le dijo Rukia

- Sí, será mejor que regrese, me agradan los jóvenes que conocí y quisiera poder hacerme amigo de ellos al igual que tú – dijo notando algo triste a la morena

-ha, bueno yo debo ir a atender unos asuntos será mejor que me vaya – dijo mientras entraba a su gigai

-Si, primero esta su deber como shinigami, ¿no es cierto?-

-Así es, pero no es tan complicado como parece –

-Bueno, yo pasare a visitarla mas tarde…si me lo permite –

-etto, pues verá yo vivo con la familia Kurosaki y no se si sería bueno que se aparezca de repente…que le parece si nos vemos en el parque que hay cerca del instituto después de clases –

-Perfecto…entonces hasta mas tarde – le dijo tomando su mano y volviéndola a besar

-Si, hasta luego – dijo retirando su mano

Ichigo llego solo ese día a su casa y como siempre su padre lo esperaba

-IIIICHIIIIGOOO- tratando de sorprender con una patada al pelinaranja, el cual lo esquivo -¿Dónde se encuentra mi amada tercer hija? – dijo viendo que la morena no lo acompañaba mientras la buscaba como desesperado por todo lado

-Ella llegara mas tarde, tenía algo que hacer – dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió, ni él sabía donde se había metido la pelicorto, solo encontró su cuerpo cuando llegó a la azotea del instituto, pero no había rastro de ella y supuso que estaría ya en casa, pero por lo que acababa de escuchar, otra suposición reemplazó a la anterior, y esa de seguro tenía que ver con Daisuke – ahora viejo déjame pasar –

- Hijo…ella llegara pronto – dijo viendo lo desanimado que estaba su hijo, hasta él sabía que el estúpido pelinaranja que tenía como hijo estaba enamorado de su amada tercer hija, pero no lo reconocía.

La tarde pasó lenta para el pelinaranja, acabó sus deberes de toda la semana, y luego tomó una siesta, pero su sueño no fue muy reconfortador.

Rukia se encontraba sentada en la rama de un árbol de cerezo en flor, su cabello azabache se agitaba con el viento, sus ojos azul violetas miraban el cielo azul, él se acercó pero ella saltó del árbol y fue donde otra persona un rubio alto y sonriente le extendía su mano y ella la tomaba con mucho agrado sosteniéndose luego de su brazo alejándose con él por un sendero lleno de la luz del sol, "Rukia" le gritó pero ella parecía no escucharlo, "Rukia" volvió a gritar y ella volteó, Ichigo le sonrió, y ella se volvió a girar para seguir caminando con Daisuke.

Hizo viento él árbol de cerezo se marchitó, y sus pétalos se convirtieron en lluvia y sintió como su corazón se hacía pedazos.

Despertó algo agitado por ese sueño ya estaba oscuro, bajó a la cocina por un vaso de agua

"Onii chan estaremos en el parque de diversiones de Karakura, papa nos llevó.

La cena está sobre la mesa, porfavor caliéntala para ti y para Rukia chan

YUZU"

Encontró la nota que su hermana le dejó pegado en el refrigerador, observó la cena…no tenía apetito, tomó un vaso le puso agua, apagó la luz y se dirigió a su habitación entre penumbras, pues todas las luces estaban apagadas, pero de pronto escuchó risas en la puerta y la curiosidad pudo mas que él

-Gracias por traerme Daisuke dono –

-Te agradezco a ti Rukia…fue la mejor tarde que pasé desde que recuerdo – el noble ya le había tomado confianza para llamarla solamente por su nombre

-Lo mismo te digo –

-Bueno será mejor que me retire ya es algo tarde –

Ichigo ese momento observó el reloj de su celular: 21:18, y su ceño se frunció aún mas

-Si, bueno espero que podamos salir en otra oportunidad – le dijo el noble

-Claro, cuando quieras –

-Rukia…-le dijo acercándose a ella y tomándola por la cintura, e Ichigo observando desde la sala ya que la puerta estaba abierta, sintió que la sangre le hervía "como se atreve ese a tomarla así" pensó

-Daisuke dono, creo que no debería – dijo agachando la cabeza y retrocediendo un poco

-Lo siento, creo que me adelante mucho ¿verdad?- ella solo le dedico una risita – Bueno hasta mañana – tomó su mano y la besó – estaré ansioso de verte otra ves –

Ella entró cerró la puerta se apoyó soltó un suspiro – Daisuke es en verdad muy divertido y agradable – dijo medio riendo

-Así que te parece divertido y agradable – le dijo el pelinaranja desde la sala en un tono reprendedor

- I…Ichigo…me…me ¿Qué haces despierto? – le dijo balbuceando

-Supongo que pensaste que estábamos durmiendo por que no hay luces –

-Pues…si –

-Salieron, estamos solos –

-ha, bueno voy arriba – se dirigió hacia las escaleras, pero la vos de Ichigo la detuvo

-Rukia…- le dijo serio

-dime –

-…-

No escucho respuesta alguna y decidió acercarse a él rodeando el sillón para quedar en frente le preguntó - ¿Tienes hambre?...¿quieres que te prepare algo? – le dijo gentilmente, nunca se comportaba así, pero sentía que se lo debía aunque no sabe por que

Vaya era la primera ves que la escuchaba hablar tan cálidamente – No gracias –

-esta bien, yo me hare algo – dijo pero su mano fue tomada por el pelinaranja – Ichigo –

-Rukia, ¿en verdad saldrás con ese Daisuke? – lo dijo como si le doliera escuchar una respuesta afirmativa

Un momento de silencio se presentó, una eternidad para el pelinaranja, y un bendito tiempo para pensar como responder para la morena

-Yo…yo…sí – bueno no lo quería decir directamente pero tampoco le podía decir que no quería salir con él solo porque sus razones eran otras, y tenían que ver con el pelinaranja

Ichigo se puso de pie la jaló hacia él y la presionó contra su cuerpo, dejando sorprendida a la morena

-Ichigo…¿Qué haces? Suéltame – le dijo, aunque deseaba que la mantuviera así

-Rukia, dile que no… dile que no quieres salir con él y que no quieres que te corteje, que… que yo…- esas dos palabras que aún le costaba pronunciar no las dejaba salir, no porque no fueran verdad, y porque de la noche a la mañana se había dado cuenta de ese sentimiento, sino porque tenía miedo de que ella no le correspondiera.

Y entonces empujándola gentilmente al sillón él la tumbó y sin pensarlo mas se aventuró a las acciones que en sus sueños nunca sucedían pero que ahora estaba dispuesto a hacerlo

-Ichigo, basta – le dijo poniendo sus manos en el pecho del pelinaranja para detenerlo, pero él era mas fuerte

Y entonces el se posesionó de sus labios suavemente, esperando que ella le correspondiera.

Ella se quedó en shock por unos segundos, pensó que todo era un sueño, pero comprobó que no era así cuando colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelinaranja y enredó sus dedos en su fogosa cabellera

Al sentir que sus brazos estaban alrededor de su cuello, sintió que todo en el mundo se detenía y que el frío que sentía se convertía en un calor muy agradable dentro de su pecho, y lamiendo con su lengua levemente los labios de la morena hiso que se abrieran al instante, y empezó a explorar la cavidad de la morena.

¿Un sueño?, no, estaba pasando en verdad, él la estaba besando, y profundizando ese beso, se sentía intimidada era la primera ves que la besaban, no sabía como responder solo trataba de seguirle el ritmo al pelinaranja, pero le agradaba sentirlo tan cerca, deseaba ese contacto hace mucho y ahora lo disfrutaba.

Fue la primera ves que bendijo a su padre por dejarlos solos esa noche, una que no olvidaría nunca, y desprendiéndose levemente de sus labios le susurró un "Te amo", y otra ves profundizó el beso recorriendo con sus manos su negra cabellera y sus níveos brazos.

Dejó escapar algunas lágrimas al escuchar la declaración del pelinaranja, y quiso responderle, pero no podía, "Kuchiki san" escuchó la vos de Orihime en su cabeza y como un resorte se sentó, rompiendo ese beso

Él la observaba con una sonrisa cálida, aunque algo desconcertado por la acción de la morena

-Rukia, te am…-

-No lo digas – le gritó – no lo vuelvas a decir – le dijo llorando y con dolor – por favor no lo vuelvas a decir – le volvió a repetir y subió corriendo a su habitación

Un vacio volvió a invadirle uno mas profundo que cuando murió su amada madre, uno que lo va hundiendo en la desolación – Maldita enana – gritó desgarradamente llorando – Yo te amo – dijo en un susurro y luego salió de su casa sin rumbo, serrando la puerta tan fuerte que casi se sale del marco.

Escuchó como la maldecía, escuchó como la puerta era serrada con furia, y como en su interior quería gritarle que lo amaba, pero no, ahogaba sus gritos de desesperación en la almohada, gritos desesperados por declarar su amor, y se quedó sola llorando hasta mas no poder hasta quedarse dormida, y sumida en su soledad.

**Continuará…**

*****I&R*****

**Buuuuu, no me gusto escribir la última parte, me puse a llorar cuando lo hice.**

**¿reviews?**

**T.T**


	3. Chapter 3

**MOON**

**Primero que nada, gracias por sus reviews a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer este intento de fic, y también a los que lo leyeron…**

**Por políticas y leyes de autor, debo decir que: TITE KUBO sama, es el dueño original de BLEACH…y yo pues solo soy una fan del ICHIRUKI aunque estoy ideando un plan para poder hacer que Tite me ceda la mitad de los derechos ajajajajajaja **

**Y aquí ya con el tercer capi**

*****I&R*****

Los siguientes días fueron tensos entre ambos, no hablaban, no había sus típicas peleas, ella salía siempre antes que él de su casa, y llegaba muy tarde con el pretexto de que estaba ayudando a una amiga que se estaba mudando a la ciudad, ni siquiera ya se miraban, iba a cumplir sus misiones sola, después de todo era la shinigami encargada del área y no necesitaba ayuda.

Él por su parte, solo se limitaba a poner pretextos como que estaba cansado o estudiando, para no bajar al comedor, lo que hiso preocupar a sus hermanas, a las cuales Isshin dijo que era por la edad, pero para Karin había algo mas y ya dedujo que podría ser, así que mejor esperó a que ambos arreglaran su situación.

Daisuke, era un joven atento, simpático y muy agradable, todo lo que una mujer busca en un hombre, cada día llegaba con un nuevo presente para la morena, pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, siempre la acompañaba.

El pelinaranja no soportaba verlos juntos, era una tortura ir al instituto y ver lo bien que se llevaba Rukia con ese noble, siempre estaba presente cuando Daisuke le daba algún presente a la morena, en general eran adornos, peluches, algunas cosas para sus clases pero todo con el símbolo de Chappy, y veía como los ojos de la morena se iluminaban con un brillo especial cuando observaba cada cosa.

Rukia, para no ver al pelinaranja, y sentirse culpable por lo del otro día, prefería voltearse cuando él aparecía, no quería verlo, porque sentía que si lo hacía, correría a abrazarlo. Aunque por otro lado se sentía feliz por los regalos que le hacía Daisuke, era tan atento detallista y comprensivo, hablaban de todo: Las batallas que pasó junto al shinigami sustituto, cuando fue rescatada por él en la SS, cuando lucharon contra los Bound, y le relató todo lo que había pasado en el Mundo real junto a sus amigos, y mas que todo, todas esas batallas que peleó junto con el pelinaranja.

Dos semanas habían pasado así, Ishida para ese momento ya suponía lo que había pasado, no dudó en hablarlo con Sado e Inoue, pero prefirieron por el momento no interferir, aunque la pelicastaña aún no se enteraba de que Kuchiki sentía algo por Kurosaki, intuía que él si sentía algo por la morena, pero no quería aceptarlo, y siguiendo su primer impulso sin pensarlo mucho, se decidió a conquistar al pelinaranja, pensando que la morena ya tenía un pretendiente.

-Kurosaki kun – le dijo acercándose a su asiento, a la hora de descanso cuando todos ya habían salido

-Inoue san…dime que es lo que quieres – dijo sin emoción alguna

-Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme esta tarde con algunas materias que no entiendo muy bien–

Se lo pensó por un momento, nunca había ayudado a alguien con alguna materia - ¿Por qué no les dices a Tatsuki o a Ishida? –

-Etto…pues…Tatsuki chan tiene que entrenar hoy, y Ishida kun, bueno veras, es que… - no se le ocurría que excusa poner para el de gafas, para la pelinegra era fácil ya que casi siempre entrenaba, pero Uryu que podía hacer - ¡Ah! Esta tarde los del club de costura tienen una reunión – dijo al acordarse de que Uryu es el líder del club

Observó por la ventana, y justo pasaban caminando la morena y el noble, se notaba que charlaban amenamente –"seguro volverás a salir con él, ¿verdad Rukia?" – pensó – Está bien te ayudaré – dijo tomando la decisión mas por despecho que por ayudar a su amiga

-esta bien, entonces te espero en mi casa a las 4 ¿si? – dijo muy animada, su plan le salió a la perfección

-Si –

-"Kurosaki kun, yo hare que te olvides de Kuchiki san" – pensó mientras salía del salón

- Rukia, hoy quisiera que me acompañes a un lugar muy diferente, que encontré esta mañana- le dijo muy animado

-Daisuke dono, lo siento, pero tenemos mucha tarea y creo que será mejor que hagamos eso primero –

-lo sé, pero podemos hacerla donde quiero que me acompañes, el lugar es muy tranquilo, y se que podremos pasar un buen rato después de hacer la tarea –

-pero dígame donde iremos? –

-es una sorpresa –

-Bueno esta bien, pero me ayudaras con mis deberes si se presenta un hollow –

-trato hecho – le dijo estirando su mano para que ella la tome y sierren el trato

-Me gustan los días en los que salimos temprano, son la una de la tarde y tenemos mucho tiempo para divertirnos, IIIIIICHIIIIIIIIIGOOOOOOO, ¿Dónde iremos? te sugiero que vayamos al centro comercial porque hay unas chicas muy lindas de un instituto de pura mujeres que también salen a esta hora y es cerca de ahí – decía demasiado animado Keigo

-Ya tengo planes, y además no me interesa salir contigo –

-¿QUE? ¿Ya tienes planes, no me digas que saldrás con una chica? –

-eso no te incumbe –

-Entonces…DAIIIIIIIIISUUUUUUUUKEEEEE kun, y tu que dices quieres venir conmigo –

El noble que aún alistaba sus cosas sentado en su asiento respondió muy gentilmente – Lo siento mucho Keigo kun, pero también tengo planes –

-¿Tu también? – dijo quedándose derrotado - ¿Y es con alguna chica? –

- No es una simple chica, ella es toda una dama – dijo observando a la oji azul violeta que se encontraba ya en la puerta junto con las otras chicas dispuestas a irse

-Pareces enamorado – le dijo Mizuiro sin despegar la vista de su móvil

- Si, no lo niego estoy enamorado – dijo sin duda en su vos, mientras el pelinaranja lo observaba de reojo pero con mucha ira

-¡AAAHHH! Y se puede saber quien es la dama – dijo el peli castaño

- No creo que sea conveniente que lo digas si ella aun no esta segura de su relación Daisuke kun– dijo el de gafas

- Si, pero, sus amigas ya lo saben, y además no creo que no se hayan dado cuenta de mi relación con esa dama –

-Todos nos dimos cuenta – afirmó Sado

- ¿Y porque soy el ultimo en enterarse? – protestó Keigo

-Porque solo piensas en salir a buscar chicas que te rechacen, sin darte cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor – le responde el del celular

-Yo ya me voy – dijo el pelinaranja levantándose de su asiento y recogiendo sus cosas

-Kurosaki san – le habló el oji celeste

-hhmmm – volteando para ver a su más odiado rival

-Podría decirle a Rukia que pasare por ella a las 3 – le dijo con respeto

-claro – dándose la vuelta

-Gracias – fue lo último que dijo antes de que Ichigo desaparezca por la puerta

Hace tiempo que no caminaba sola a su casa, ya que siempre era acompañada por Daisuke. Pensaba en lo mucho que se había divertido con él, pero no dejaba de pensar en que le hacia falta el hablar con el pelinaranja, luchar a su lado, y en especial tener peleas verbales con él, su vida había dado un giro desde que apareció Daisuke, y ahora ya casi estaba resignada a ser su esposa después de lo que su Nii sama le dijo ese día en que fue al Seireitei.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_-Ukitake taicho, vengo a reportar mi llegada – dijo afuera de la puerta de la habitación del enfermizo capitán _

_-Adelante Kuchiki san, puedes pasar – _

_-Ukitake taicho, ¿como ha estado? –_

_-Muy bien Kuchiki san, gracias por preguntar – dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba su unas tazas de té y le servía una a la morena - pero ¿dime porque estas aquí?, pensé que regresarías en una semana mas –_

_-Sí, pero mi Nii sama me mandó a llamar, y tuve que venir antes…espero no se moleste –_

_-Claro que no – tomando un sorbo – supongo que es por el asunto de …Daisuke ¿Verdad?-_

_-supongo que sí –_

_-Pero dime, estas dispuesta a contraer nupcias con dicho joven –_

_-Daisuke dono es una persona muy agradable y comprensiva, a quien he aprendido a estimar mucho – dijo observando la hoja de te en su taza_

_-pero no lo amas, ¿verdad? – mas que una pregunta era una afirmación_

_-…-_

_-Kuchiki san, piensa bien en lo que harás, una ves que te cases ya no podrás regresar al Mundo Real, y tu trabajo como shinigami continuara aquí, si es que tu esposo te lo permite – le dijo seriamente_

_-Lo se –_

_-Kuchiki saaaan –se escuchó unos gritos – Taicho perdón por despertarlo no fue mi intención – dijeron al unisonó, Sentaro y Kiyone_

_-Esta bien, pero porque los gritos? –_

_-Si taicho, bueno es que Kuchiki taicho nos dijo que avisemos a Kuchiki san inmediatamente que la solicita en su oficina – habló Sentaro_

_-así es capitán, y por eso estamos aquí –dijo Kiyone_

_-Será mejor que vaya – dijo levantándose y haciendo una reverencia – gracias por todo Ukitake taicho –_

_-Kuchiki san, piensa bien en lo que harás – le dijo viéndola irse_

_**I&R**_

_-Rukia- le detiene en su camino el pelirrojo – ¿Ya estas aquí? –_

_-Claro que ya estoy aquí, ¿es que a caso no me ves?-_

_-si, bueno, el Taicho te ha estado esperando –_

_-si lo sé, pero tuve que ir primero a reportarme con mi escuadrón –_

_-Pues mejor apúrate, que estos últimos días a estado muy diferente, como preocupado –_

_-Supongo que debió ser así – dijo en un susurro – será mejor que use el shumpo, nos vemos luego – le dijo y desapareció_

_**I&R**_

_-Adelante – dijo al escuchar que tocaban la puerta de su oficina_

_-Nii sama, ya estoy aquí – ingresando y haciendo una reverencia_

_-Rukia…¿sabes porque te llame? – dijo muy serio y calmado_

_-Si, es sobre Daisuke,¿ verdad? –_

_-Sí…he hablado con todos los de la familia respecto a ese asunto – la morena en su interior rogaba porque dijera que no estaban de acuerdo pero – y los consejeros dicen que sería muy conveniente unirnos con el clan, debido a que de esa manera seriamos una familia mucho mas poderosa, pero…- ahí estaba lo que estaba esperando, un pero que podía ser una pequeña esperanza – también debilitaría nuestra autoridad, ya que el apellido Kuchiki se quedaría en segundo plano, así que por ese motivo estamos hablando con el clan Smith para que nuestro apellido prevalezca –_

_Esa era una gran esperanza, el clan Kuchiki era el mas orgulloso y poderoso, y por ese motivo es que estaban dudando, no dejarían que su apellido pase a un segundo plano, eso nunca, ni aunque murieran otra ves._

_Y esa esperanza fue creciendo en su interior_

_-Rukia, hay algo mas de lo que quiero hablar contigo –_

_-Dime Nii sama –_

_-Si es que el matrimonio se llega a realizar, quiero saber si tú estarás conforme con eso –_

_-Nii sama, yo…- nunca estaría conforme, esa era la respuesta, pero no podía decirlo – Si el matrimonio es lo que le conviene al clan Kuchiki, estaré dispuesta a hacerlo –_

_- entonces aceptaras lo que se te diga –_

_-Si Nii sama –_

_-Ya veo… Puedes retirarte –_

_El moreno sabia que su hermana aceptaría lo que le dijera, pero no por que lo quiera en verdad, sino por obligación, ya que él conoce los sentimientos de su hermana, desde aquel momento, en que casi la matan por transferir su poder a un humano, lo supo en el momento en que vio esa luz en su mirada, una que conocía muy bien, una que él solía dedicarle a una sola persona, una luz que solo se expresaba a alguien a quien en verdad se quiere -…Hisana – susurro – espero que no cometa un error al aceptarlo solo por obligación –_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

La vio que estaba sola, se notaba que pensaba en algo, tenía uno de sus dedos cerca de su barbilla, y cada ves que estaba así era por que pensaba. Esos días que no estuvieron mas que evadiéndose, extrañaba todo respecto a la morena, en verdad se había dado cuenta que la necesitaba en su vida, desde aquel primer momento que la alejaron de él para llevársela a la SS y matarla, él sintió que no podría estar sin ella, pero ahora que ya sabe el motivo y que ella no quiere nada con él, su mundo esta hecho un desastre, no solo por que ella no le haya dicho que si lo ama o no, sino por que al corresponderle ese beso de la anterior ves, el pudo sentir lo mismo que ella, y supo que había algo mas para no querer aceptarlo_ aunque estaba mas que seguro que era a causa de Byakuya y ese Daisuke_ no comprendía del todo la reacción de la morena.

Antes de que pase mas tiempo decidió decirle lo que le dijo Daisuke para ella, aunque en contra de su voluntad, pero debía hacerlo, ya que se había dado cuenta de que ella se la pasaba muy bien con ese noble, algo que lo enfurecía, pero era verdad.

-¡OI Rukia!- le grito, pero no le hiso caso. Corrió un poco para alcanzarla – ¡OI Rukia! – le volvió a decir ya casi a su lado, pero nada y eso ya lo estaba molestando, a parte de que no le hablaba ya hace mucho, ahora lo ignoraba y en su cara – OI ENANA TE ESTOY HABLANDO – le dijo molesto con una venita en la frente

- ¡AAAAAAAHHHH! – Gritó del susto – Imbécil me asustaste – dijo viéndolo con furia y luego quedándose en blanco por un momento - ¿Ichigo? – le pregunto como si no se creyera que le estuviera hablando

- Claro que soy yo, ¿Qué, acaso no me ves? – le dijo viendo a otro lado

-Si… bueno – dijo balbuceando – dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le dijo ya mas seria y distante

-Solo vine a decirte que el tal Daisuke ese vendrá por tí a las 3 – le dijo y luego se dio la vuelta, sin tomar mucho en cuenta el tono distante que uso la morena para dirigirse a él, después de todo estaban enojados ¿no?

-esta bien, gracias por decírmelo- y viendo su reloj que marcaban 14:00 – será mejor que me apresure – dijo mas para ella, pero escuchado por el pelinaranja

-Se nota que tienes prisa por llegar con tu "novio" – le dijo acentuando la última palabra con un tono de burla

-Tienes algún problema de que salga con mi novio – le respondió ella, seria, como si en verdad el noble fuera algo serio para ella, y pasando de largo por el lado del pelinaranja para adelantarse y luego darse la vuelta le dijo – Con tu permiso me retiro Kurosaki kun – con ese tono tan molesto para él

Viendo como se iba luego de decirle todo eso y sin saber como responder, lo único que se le vino a la cabeza fue decir – Maldita enana ven aquí que aún no termino contigo –

Volteando bruscamente al escuchar lo que le decía él, le gritó – Tu y yo ya no tenemos nada de que hablar, sabes que… - redujo el tono de su vos lo que iba a decir no era fácil para ella - sabes…que ahora debo comportarme como es debido, como una Kuchiki, y cumplir mi compromiso con Daisuke dono – y alzando la mirada para enfocarla en los ojos avellana de él – No puedo negarme a cumplir un deber que desde el principio supe que iba a llegar tarde o temprano, debo aceptar mi destino, Ichigo…soy de la nobleza y eso es algo que no se puede cambiar, ahora te pido por favor, que solo te dirijas a mi como simplemente una compañera…no te será difícil hacerlo, ya que desde mañana, nos veremos solamente en el Instituto…Sayonara Ichigo – le dijo y nuevamente salió corriendo aunque esta ves como una persona normal.

Se quedó sin saber como reaccionar, ¿le afirmó acaso que su relación con Daisuke ya era oficial?, ¿cuando lo habrían hecho?, ya la había perdido, que podría hacer, y además, le dijo que ya no se verían, lo que le dio a entender que se iría de su casa.

Se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada, sabía que ella ya había aceptado al noble (según lo que le dio a entender la morena), sabia que era de la nobleza y que como muchas veces lo había supuesto, por lo que pasó con Lurychio y su amiga a quienes las hicieron comprometer desde niñas, Rukia también algún día estaría comprometida con alguien para beneficio de su familia, pero tenía la remota esperanza de que eso nunca pasaría, ya que ella no es exactamente una dama que encaje con un noble, pero para el pelinaranja, ella era perfecta, es todo lo que quiere, la quería tener siempre a su lado, quería amarla por siempre, pero ahora, ya no podrá hacerlo, ya que ella se dejó vencer por las reglas de su familia, y sabía que ella nunca iría en contra de lo que le dijeran, mas por agradecimiento, que por voluntad propia.

-Ya estoy en casa – saludó la morena

-Rukia chan bienvenida- la saludó la castaña que observaba como buscando algo detrás de la morena - ¿Otra ves llegaste sin Onii chan? – le dijo algo triste

-Si…lo siento, es que me tuve que adelantar porque debo salir en un rato mas – le dijo como disculpándose por no haber traído al pelinaranja con ella – Pero el ya esta en camino Yuzu chan, no tardará en llegar – le dijo con una sonrisa

-AH bueno, esta bien – dijo dirigiéndose nuevamente a la cocina – Rukia chan, tu maleta ya esta lista con todas tus cosas –

-OH, gracias, no te hubieras molestado –

-No fue ninguna molestia…aunque me dio pena porque ya no vivirás con nosotros –

-MASAKIIIIIII – apareciéndose por la puerta de entrada y al haber escuchado el comentario de su hija, y corriendo hacia el poster que citaba "Masaki for ever" – NUESTRA AMADA TERCER HIJA ABANDONA EL NIDO PARA TOMAR LAS RIENDAS DE SU VIDA Y WAAAAAAAAAA, PORQUE EL ESTUPIDO DE NUESTRO HIJO NO FUE CAPAZ DE SATISFACERLA –

-Cállate ya viejo – aparece Karin para patear a su padre por montar esa escena

-Isshin san, por favor no siga diciendo esas cosas – le dice algo sonrojada la morena

-Ya estoy en casa – y el que faltaba aparece

-Onii chan –

- TÚ – le señala Isshin – tú eres el culpable de que mi amada tercer hija abandone el nido para irse a vivir por su cuenta, tú eres el que no la pudo satisfacer y ahora se va con su nuevo novio–

-CALLATE VIEJO PERVERTIDO – le golpea en el estomago dejando que su padre agonice en el piso –

-Isshin san – le dice acercándose al hombre del piso – No se preocupe por favor, estaré bien – le dice con una gran sonrisa

-Rukia chan – le responde serio y ya recuperado – se que no eres mi hija de verdad, pero hubiera querido que formes parte de mi familia – le dijo viendo a su hijo – se que estarás bien, eres fuerte y valiente, no necesitas de nadie, pero…si alguna ves necesitas ayuda pídemela, porque nosotros siempre seremos tu familia – le dijo muy conmovido, las palabras le salían del corazón

-Gracias, Isshin san – dijo reteniendo las lágrimas de sus ojos, la verdad es que se sentía muy bien estando ahí, y no quería irse, pero sería mas doloroso quedarse – ahora con su permiso debo ir a alistarme, saldré mas tarde – dijo y se fue a su habitación

Para el pelinaranja una pequeña duda giraba por sus pensamiento, y al no estar la morena presente preguntó sin rodeos – ¿De donde conocen al novio de Rukia? –

-así que si es su novio – dijo Karin antes de responder, como cerciorándose de una noticia que aún estaba en duda - hace unos días vino a dejarla a casa, y ahí lo conocimos–

-Daisuke kun, es muy gentil y amable, ¿lo conoces Onii chan? –

No había duda, ese tipo sabía como ganarse a la gente – Si esta en nuestra clase – respondió pesadamente, pero quería saber mas acerca de cómo la enana lo había presentado – y como fue que se enteraron que era su novio –

-no nos dijo que era su novio, pero por la forma en que la trataba supusimos que lo era, y ni él ni ella lo negaron cuando papá dijo "Ahora mi querida tercer hija nos trae a su novio, y luego a mis nietos", por lo cual creímos que si era su novio, aunque no ella no se veía tan convencida – le respondió la futbolista

-Sí, así fue, pero se nota que el la quiere mucho, siempre la acompaña a casa, y cuando se queda a almorzar la trata como si ella fuera lo mas valioso que tiene, y además que es muy detallista…el otro día le trajo un peluche de Chappy casi de tu tamaño Onii chan – elogiaba su pequeña hermana – es tan romántico, ojala yo encuentre a alguien como él, Rukia chan tiene suerte –

El pelinaranja escuchaba cada cosa que decía su hermana, era como si estuviera describiendo al hombre perfecto que todas las mujeres quieren, y eso lo enfurecía mas, ya que pensó que si la morena tenía que escoger entre ambos por sus cualidades, él tenía todas las de perder.

Apuñando sus manos se fue a su habitación para poder calmarse un poco. Y luego de un rato reviviendo vagamente lo sucedido hace un momento se preguntó -¿Y como está eso de que se irá a vivir con él?, maldita enana, después de que te dejo quedarte en mi casa, decides irte y ni siquiera me lo dices – protestó – pero haré que me des una explicación-

*****I&R*****

-Y bien…dime que te parece este lugar – dijo observando que su reacción no fue del todo como esperaba – bueno talves tu ya lo conocías, pero no me vayas a negar que es maravilloso, es muy pacifico y además de seguro que el atardecer se ve esplendido desde aquí – dijo el noble mientras se detenían en un lugar muy conocido por la morena

-si ya lo conocía, y la verdad es que es muy buen lugar para observar el atardecer – a la orilla del río cerca del puente, ese lugar se podría decir que le pertenecía al pelinaranja, ella sabía como él solía ir con su madre por ahí, y también como fue que murió en ese lugar, era un lugar lindo, no hay duda, pero le traía algo de nostalgia

-Bueno, será mejor que hagamos primero nuestra tarea, y luego quisiera que me acompañes a dar un paseo por el lugar – le dijo emocionado

-Si me parece buena idea – dijo brindándole una sonrisa –

*****I&R*****

-un momento porfavor, enseguida abro – dijo mientras ponía a uno de sus peluches en su lugar y llevaba una taza al fregadero – Kurosaki kun, ya llegaste, que bueno, por favor pasa – le dijo al momento de abrir la puerta

-si, bueno…como estas Inoue – dijo ingresando

- Ha, estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar –

Silencio…

-Etto…quieres algo de comer –

Pensándolo bien ya que su amiga tenía un gusto muy particular por la comida – Solo un vaso de agua por favor –

-Sí, en un momento te lo traigo, siéntate por favor – le indicó en los cojines al lado de su mesa

*****I&R*****

-Vaya, eres muy buena con matemáticas Rukia –

-No es para tanto, pero es la materia que mejor entiendo –

-Bueno, creo que ya acabamos todo, que te parece si vamos por un helado, hace mucho calor-

-sí, vamos…¿creo que te gustó mucho el helado desde esa ves que lo probaste, verdad?

-Tienes razón, aunque la primera ves que lo comí no pensé que fuera tan frío y lo mordí, lo recuerdas? –

-Si – dijo aguantando la risa – te quedaste con los ojos totalmente abiertos, creí que lo escupirías, pero lo mantuviste en tu boca y luego estuviste hablando raro, por que se te congeló la lengua –

-es verdad, pero ahora ya se como comerme uno – y ambos rieron calmadamente recordando lo ocurrido.

*****I&R*****

-Bueno, creo que eso es todo ¿verdad? – le dijo dándose un estirón

-Sí, gracias por ayudarme Kurosaki kun –

-Bueno, tu también me ayudaste a aclarar algunas dudas que tenía –dijo bajando los brazos – será mejor que ya me vaya, acabamos rápido, pero tengo algunas cosas que hacer – le dijo poniéndose de pie

-Si…Kurosaki kun, me permites acompañarte a tu casa – le dijo y el pelinaranja la observó algo extraño – es que quiero ayudar a Kuchiki san con sus cosas – le dijo algo nerviosa

-Así que tú también ya sabias que se mudaba, creo que yo era el único que no lo sabía – dijo lo último en un susurro solo para él

-Sí… nos lo dijo hace unos días –

-Bueno, será mejor que vayamos de una ves, aunque no se si Rukia ya este en casa –

-si esta bien, si no esta, espero que me permitan esperarla –

-claro siempre y cuando ella llegue temprano – dijo ya saliendo y la pelicastaña cerraba su puerta

-Es muy hermoso verdad – le cuestionó observando el cambio de color del cielo

-Sí, eso creo – dijo con un dejo de tristeza

-Kurosaki kun, puedo preguntarte algo? –

-Claro –

-Porque Kuchiki san y tu ya no se hablan –

-Bueno…pues – tenía que ser tonto por no abrece dado cuenta de que todos ya sabían que él y ella no se hablaban, y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que le preguntaran por que, ¿pero por que a él y no a ella?

-desde que apareció Daisuke kun, ustedes estuvieron muy diferentes – siguió hablando la ojigris – ella nos dijo que no estaba muy segura, pero que si los de su familia arreglaban algunos asuntos con los de la familia de Daisuke kun, se casarían…- puso un dedo cerca a su barbilla – te imaginas Kurosaki kun, a Kuchiki san casada, sería algo raro ya que ella parece aún una niña, ¿verdad? – le dijo sin verlo

Él solo se quedó callado pensado – "entonces el compromiso todavía no es oficial, ¿pero entonces porque no desmintió a mi familia que él no era su novio?, ¿será que ella si lo está tomando en serio?" – y entonces los vio, frente a ellos en aquel lugar que conocía muy bien

*****I&R*****

El atardecer estaba cambiando sus matices, ella estaba parada observando el horizonte, su cabello se agitaba con la suave brisa, sus ojos dejaban notar melancolía en ellos, y la razón de eso ya la había comprendido

– Rukia – le habló suavemente el noble poniéndose en frente de ella – Se que desde que aparecí tuviste algunas complicaciones en tu vida y lo siento. Me aparecí aquí y te dije que quiero que seas mi esposa, pero se que tu solo me ves como a un amigo, por eso tomé la decisión de venir a este mundo, porque hubiera sido peor que no me conocieras, y ahora que estoy aquí hare todo lo posible para que te enamores de mi y te olvides de Kurosaki san – ella lo observó con los ojos abiertos, ¿Cuándo se enteró que ella sentía algo por Ichigo? Se preguntaba – No te sorprendas, se que lo quieres, y lo noté desde el primer día, en tu forma de mirarlo, y debo decir que él es un imbécil al no luchar por ti, ya que también me di cuenta de que no le eres indiferente – tomó su barbilla y él se acercó un poco a ella – pero no me daré por vencido, te pido que me abras tu corazón, quiero hacerte feliz – le dijo y poco a poco se fue acercando mas a sus labios tomándola por la cintura, y ella solo se dejó llevar, después de todo el podría ser el que saque a Ichigo de su corazón

Los observó con rabia, y la pelicastaña solo atinó a susurrar un "Kurosaki kun" viendo que él apuñaba sus manos – "¿No dejaré que se acerque mas a tí?" – pensó y luego gritó - ¡RUKIA!-

La morena volteó al momento de escuchar su nombre y vio parados a la orilla del camino a Ichigo y a Inoue a su lado y en su interior sintió algo parecido a los celos al verla ahí con él.

Se acercó a ellos, y lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa - ¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Daisuke? –

-ICHIGO – gritó ella

-Déjalo Rukia, yo me encargo - dijo soltándose del agarre del pelinaranja – esto es algo que debemos hablar entre los dos -

-Pero Daisuke dono… -

-No te metas Rukia, él ya lo dijo –

-Kurosaki kun – dijo Orihime apareciendo al lado de la morena

-Dime Daisuke, como te atreves a tomar de esa forma a Rukia – dijo molesto

-No tengo por que darte explicaciones Kurosaki – calmadamente

-Claro que sí, ella…ella es –

-Cállate y vete de una ves Ichigo – le gritó con la garganta seca, sabía que es lo que iba a decir, pero no quería escucharlo y menos con Inoue presente

-Se cual es la razón de todo esto Kurosaki, pero déjame decirte que lucharé por conquistar su corazón –

-Tú no sabes nada, y sé que tu forma de conquistar su corazón es obligándola a casarse contigo– le gritó

-¿eso es lo que piensas?, pues déjame decirte que ahora mismo puedo anular todo eso y estar a la par contigo –

-Hazlo si te atreves –

-Claro ahora mismo, me comunicaré con ellos – y del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un celular, el cual fue modificado por Urahara para que pueda tener una comunicación libre con las personas de su Clan

-No Daisuke dono – lo detuvo Rukia – si hace eso, se que tendrá que pagar las consecuencias después –

-No te preocupes, todo es por ti – le dijo tomando una de sus manos

-Déjalo, haber si se atreve –

-Cállate, tu no sabes lo que podría pasar si hace eso – él la observó se notaba que estaba preocupada – tu no sabes como son las cosas de la nobleza, Ichigo –

Luego de unos segundos de silencio dijo – Déjalo, no hace falta que hagas eso, pero te juro que si por alguna razón derrama una sola lágrima por ti, yo me asegurare de que no vuelvas a pisar ningún mundo –le dijo con un aura asesina – te llevaré a casa Inoue –

-Kurosaki kun – dijo con un nudo en la garganta, ya sabía que él estaba interesado por la morena, pero le dolía estar presente ahí con lo que acababa de pasar, y se dio cuenta de que nunca podría entrar al corazón de el pelinaranja – esta bien no hace falta, yo puedo regresar sola – dijo fingiendo que estaba bien, algo que no se creyó la morena y sabía bien por que -bueno me voy, nos vemos otro día chicos – les gritó y se fue corriendo

-Inoue – le gritó la morena, pero ella ya estaba lejos – eres un estúpido Ichigo – le dijo y ella también se fue corriendo, dejando solos a los dos jóvenes

-Tienes suerte Kurosaki – le dijo poniendo una mano en uno de los hombros de el pelinaranja

-Y por que dices eso – le preguntó sin entender

-¿No te diste cuenta?-

-¿de que coños me hablas? –

-dos damas están enamoradas de ti, y por la amistad que se tienen una ya renunció a ti, y la otra aún guarda esperanzas –

Por un momento lo miró como si estuviera loco, sin saber bien como reaccionar.

-bueno yo también me voy – le dijo dándose la vuelta – Kurosaki, se que ella te quiere mucho, pero ten en cuenta que no pertenecen al mismo mundo, y también que ya renunció a ti, por eso seguiré aquí para poder ayudarle a olvidarte –

- espera – lo detuvo y el rubio dándose la vuelta hiso un ademan con sus manos para que continuara – dices que ella renunció a mi, pero yo no e renunciado a ella y se que seré yo quien ella elegirá- dijo muy seguro y decidido

-Lo sé, pero crees que ella lastimaría a una amiga por sus propios intereses?... Creo que te lo diré claramente, Rukia prefirió darse una nueva oportunidad conmigo, por que sabe que Inoue Orihime esta enamorada de ti, y no hará nada que pueda lastimarla por que es su amiga, y aunque se amen, ella sabe que no puede ser, y por eso prefiere alejarse de ti, antes de que ambos salgan mas lastimados, y creo que el haberla invitado a vivir conmigo fue una buena idea, ya que aceptó y eso nos conviene a todos, no crees?...a ella para ya no estar cerca de ti, a Inoue porque talves así la notes, a ti porque así la olvidaras mas fácilmente, y a mi porque así podre conquistarla –

-No digas que eso me conviene, porque no es así –

-Lo siento, pero es verdad, solo te queda disfrutar estas ultimas horas con ella, que serán las últimas…hasta pronto Kurosaki san –

Maldito Daisuke, como es posible que diga que todo es para beneficio de todos, esta muy equivocado si cree que dejara ir así por así a Rukia, estaba decidido a hacer que la morena se quedara con él, no permitiría que otro ocupe el lugar que a él le pertenece; pero antes tendría que hablar con Inoue, para aclarar la situación con respecto a ellos y que no quede ningún mal entendido, y así antes de ir a su casa decidió regresar al de la pelicastaña.

**Continuará…**

*****I&R*****

**Jojojo (parezco Santa), bueno hasta aquí en tercer capi, ¿Qué creen que hará Ichigo? ¿Rukia en serio irá a vivir con Daisuke? Kiaaaaaaaa, pobre Inoue se dio cuenta que Ichigo no la quiere jejejeje eso me gusta y es porque no la aguanto, y lo siento mucho por las ICHIHIME, pero a ella la quiero bien lejos de Ichigo.**

**Espero reviews, claro si quieren que continúe sino el fic se queda hasta aquí….no mentira lo continuare aunque no quieran**

**VIVA EL ICHIRUKI**


	4. Chapter 4

**MOON**

**Jeje, Konichiwa, bueno aquí otro capitulo, aunque después de mucho perdón por la tardanza a los que la siguen, y espero ya tengan la canción que les dije que me inspiró porque en este capi entra esa canción**

**Aclaraciones: Tite Kubo…buscado por ser el único poseedor de los derechos sobre Bleach… NOTA: Se da recompensa por el que lo convenza de hacer un capitulo de hentai IchiRuki**

*****I&R*****

-Inoue, abre porfavor, debo hablar contigo – dijo mientras tocaba su puerta

-Kurosaki kun – susurro mientras lloraba - ¿a que habrá venido? – se levantó fue al espejo y observó que estaba toda un espanto, se arregló lo mas que pudo y fue a abrirle

- Inoue, abre porfavor – volvió a decir antes de que le abriera la puerta

-Kurosaki kun, ¿Qué haces aquí? –

-Lo siento, pero debo aclarar algunas cosas contigo de las que acabo de enterarme –

-Si, pasa –

-Inoue, iré directo al grano y sin rodeos – dijo observándola – Yo te quiero – y apenas y lo dijo los ojos de la ojigris se iluminaron, pero luego – pero solo como a una amiga, no puedo verte mas que como eso –

-Lo sé Kurosaki Kun – le dijo cortándolo – se que amas a Kuchiki san y me pone muy feliz el pensar que puedan estar juntos, pero, pensé que podría tener una oportunidad ahora que apareció Daisuke kun –

-Inoue yo luchare por ella no dejare que me la quite –

-Si, creo que deberías hacer eso, porque me di cuenta hoy mientras estábamos en el río, que ella también te ama, espero que puedas ganar tú – le dijo con una sonrisa- ahora porfavor vete, tengo muchas cosas que hacer todavía –le dijo conteniendo sus lágrimas y levantándose del cojín

-Gracias por entenderlo, Inoue –

-Siempre lo supe y ahora que lo confirmo espero que seas tu el que gane el corazón de Kuchiki san, aunque la verdad ya eres el vencedor –

-Lo siento – le dijo antes de irse desde la puerta

-No tienes por que, Sayonara Kurosaki kun – le dijo y serró la puerta

Después de haber hablado con ella se sentía con un peso menos, y ahora se disponía a hablar con la morena y decirle todo lo que en verdad quería decirle hace tiempo.

-ya llegue - gritó

- Onii chan, ¿podrías ayudarme con esto? – le dijo la pequeña mientras trataba de sacar una caja mas grande que ella a la parte de atrás de su casa

-¿pero que es lo que están haciendo?- tomando la caja

-Papa se ganó un viaje para tres personas para la isla de Honshū con todos los gastos pagados por cuatro días – le contestó Karin

-¿Y se van hoy? –

-Sí, ya esta todo listo –

-Les deje la cena a ti y a Rukia chan en la mesa – dijo Yuzu

-¿No llegó todavía? –

-Llegó pero dijo que saldría por un momento y que regresaba rápido –

-"debió haber ido a exterminar algún hollow. Kuso, con razón, no traigo la insignia"- pensó mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos – Y el viejo donde esta? –

-Esta alistando algunas medicinas por si nos pesca el resfriado mientras estemos allá – volvió a decirle Yuzu mientras se acomodaba la capucha de su abrigo

-Bueno será mejor que se abriguen ya que hace mucho frio en ese nevado – dijo viendo que no había nada más que hacer y subiendo a su habitación, pero se detuvo a la mitad al escuchar llegar a alguien

-Ya estoy en casa –

-Rukia chan, que bueno que llegaste no quería irme sin despedirme de ti – le dijo Yuzu

-Acabé rápido lo que tenía que hacer –

-Mi amada tercer hija ya esta en casa – casi gritó Isshin apareciendo por una de las ventanas – hubiera querido hacerte una fiesta de despedida, pero como veras no puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad de llevar a mis hijas a esquiar –

-No se preocupe, ya hiso suficiente con dejarme ser parte de su familia por este tiempo – le dijo sonriente

-Pero nos vendrás a visitar verdad – le dijo tiernamente la castaña

-Claro que si, vendré siempre que pueda –

-Eso espero, ya que la propuesta de que formes parte de mi familia formalmente sigue en pie– le dijo haciendo referencia a su hijo y ella

-No creo que debas seguir hablando más viejo, si no quieres acabar en el hospital – le amenazó Ichigo

E Isshin agarrándolo por el cuello y llevándoselo a toda velocidad hasta el cuarto de su hijo, dejando tras de si una cortina de polvo, le dijo:

-Hijo, se muy bien lo que pasa entre Rukia chan y tu – lo observó de reojo – espero que aproveches bien estos días que no estaremos y la convenzas de que se quede aquí contigo – le dijo poniendo cierta vos que sabe usar cuando se refiere a otro tema en particular

-Deja de fantasear viejo pervertido, que no pienso tocar ni un solo cabello a la enana, hasta que ella este dispuesta a correr los riesgos conmigo – le dijo serio y pasando de la insinuación de su padre

-Veo que por fin lo admites – se puso serio y contento a la vez

-Sí –

-Esta bien, pero ten en cuenta que debes hablar con ella, talves esta sea la última noche que puedan hablar bien, porque después, solo se verán en el instituto y será más complicado-

-Lo se, no hace falta que me lo digas –

-Estas madurando hijo – dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro – espero que ella acepte correr los riesgos contigo mi descerebrado hijo – le dijo saliendo de la habitación del pelinaranja

-Bueno ya nos vamos, espero verte cuando regresemos – le dijo Isshin mientras la abrazaba

-Tratare de estar aquí para su regreso – le respondió

-Será mejor que se vayan o perderán el avión – les dijo el pelinaranja

-Nos, vemos – se despidieron las Kurosaki y el auto salió en marcha

-Rukia, deb…- se cortó al ver que la morena ya no estaba – maldita enana – susurro con una sonrisa

-Rukia donde estas - dijo entrando a su casa

-En mi habitación – le gritó ella

-¿Quieres comer algo? –

-¿que? – él nunca se había dignado a hacerle ese tipo de ofrecimientos, porque será que ahora si? – No, todavía no tengo hambre – mejor no hablar con él todavía, aun estaba molesta por lo de la tarde y sabía que si quería hablar sería por eso y no quería renegar por el momento

Se fue a su habitación, pasaron algunas horas, para cuando se dio cuenta ya eran casi las diez de la noche, y entonces se reprochó el haberse quedado distraído leyendo un manga y decidido a ir a la habitación de sus hermanas se levantó y al abrir la puerta

-Rukia, que es…-viéndola parada frente a el con una bandeja

-te traje algo para comer, pensé que tendrías hambre –

-Si, bueno… gracias – dijo tomando la bandeja y poniéndola en su escritorio

-Bueno me voy a dormir –

-espera – la detuvo sosteniéndole un brazo

-¿Que es lo que pasa? – le dijo algo enojada

- No me dijiste donde te iras a vivir –

- ¿Y eso que?, no tengo por que decirte – aún estaba a la defensiva, y no era que no se lo diría sino, que no quería decirle que se irá a vivir con Daisuke

-¿En que lugar vive Daisuke? –

Lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos - ¿Cómo te enteraste? –

-Inoue lo nombro, y él lo confirmó –

-Bueno…pues el vive cerca de aquí, no esta muy lejos –

-¿Y vive solo?- lo dijo con curiosidad

-Algo así, vive en una residencial de alumnos universitarios –

-¿Y como es eso? –

-Bueno, cada uno tiene su habitación propia, pero el comedor lo comparten todos – vaya que estaba dando muchas respuestas

-¿Y piensas irte a vivir con el en su habitación? – le preguntó algo molesto

-Claro que no, tendré una propia –

-¿Y quieres irte con él? –

-¿Que es esto un interrogatorio o algo así?, ¿por que me haces tantas preguntas? – le dijo molesta, ya eran demasiadas preguntas

-Es solo que quiero saber si estarás en un buen lugar – le dijo rascándose la cabeza y mirando a otro lado

Silencio, ninguno hablo por un rato, solo se escuchaban los sonidos de la calle, ella estaba dispuesta a no hablarle mas desde ese día, pero hoy ya habían hablado mucho, y tenido unas pequeñas peleas, sonrió de lado al darse cuenta que aunque no quiera siempre estarían peleando de cualquier cosa, era algo normal entre ellos

-¿Qué te sucede ahora? – dijo al verla sonreír

-No es nada…me voy a dormir – dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta, pero el pelinaranja rápidamente se interpuso entre ellas

-Tu no te vas todavía – le dijo y cerró la puerta con llave y luego se la puso a uno de sus bolsillos de atrás en sus jeans

-¿pero que es lo que pretendes Ichigo? – le dijo viéndolo fijo e indignada

-Quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó en la tarde y no dejaré que salgas de aquí hasta que hayamos aclarado todo –

Sabía que cuando él se pone de ese humor es imposible ganarle, y menos cuando el tiene las llaves – esta bien, hablaremos – soltando un suspiro frustrado y sentándose en la cama

-Neeeee saaaaaan – aparece saltando con su objetivo fijo en sus ojos: los pechos de la morena, pero antes de llegar a ellos es agarrado por el pelinaranja

-Necesito hablar con ella así que mejor… – dijo mientras sacaba la píldora del peluche y este solo se retorcía sin formular palabras coherentes – acá lo tengo, te quedas acá, Kon– y lo depositó en el cajón de su escritorio

- Dime de una ves lo que quieres decirme – le dijo con autoridad con los brazos cruzados y también sus piernas

-desde…desde…arg ya lo sabes desde esa ves, no me hagas decírtelo – dijo gritando un poquito, nada fuera de lo normal, solo que no se atrevía a citar el tema del beso de esa noche

-¿Qué es lo que quieres con eso? – entendiendo la directa indirecta del pelinaranja

-Tu sabes, Rukia, no te hagas a la que no lo entiende, porque me correspondiste – le dijo lo último en una afirmación

-Pero de que va esto – elevó un poco su vos tratando de encontrar una respuesta que le ayudara a cubrir lo que en realidad había sentido ese momento – eso solo fue una reacción natural –

-Una reacción natural?, no me vengas con esas Rukia, como que una reacción natural, una persona responde a un beso cuando en realidad ésta está interesada en la otra y cuando no es así solo no responde – dice acercándose a la morena poniendo sus manos en hombros de la ojiazulvioleta – dime Rukia, ¿Por qué, porque no quieres que te lo diga? si es la verdad, yo…yo te amo – su vos se escuchaba suplicante

Se quedó petrificada, todo eso es verdad, en sus ojos puede ver la sinceridad de sus palabras, no había duda, él en verdad la amaba, pero ella no podía traicionar su amistad con la ojigris. No respondió solo agachó la cabeza para que él no viera sus ojos que se esforzaban por retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir

-Vamos Rukia, se que tú también me quieres, ya te dije que yo te amo, y no te pido que me ames, pero por lo menos te pido que me quieras y yo haré que poco a poco me ames…dame una oportunidad –

-Ichigo…yo…no puedo – dijo bajo pero audible

-¿dime porque no? – le cuestionó apacible

-Es solo que…sabes que…Inoue…ella te ama – le dijo dejando salir una lagrima que rodó por su mejilla izquierda

-Ella entiende que yo te amo, pero parece que eres tú la única que pone obstáculos entre nosotros – hablo suave

-¿cómo que ella entiende? – esa parte no le quedó clara y se lo preguntó poniéndose de pie y acercándose al armario, dándole la espalda para limpiarse las lágrimas

-Se que ella es nuestra amiga, y se que es muy importante para ti, pero…ya hable con ella y le confesé mis sentimientos hacia ti, y ella dijo que estaría muy feliz de vernos juntos – le dijo acercándose a ella

Sintió que él se le acercaba y sus latidos se hicieron fuertes, pero prefirió caminar hacia la cama nuevamente, sin sentarse en ella, lo que le dijo de Inoue la sorprendió – Aunque se lo hayas dicho, yo no puedo hacer nada, ella te sigue amando y yo…yo no puedo… - y aunque ella haya dicho todo aquello, ella no podría tomar ventaja de eso

La abrazó por detrás y la apegó a su cuerpo, haciendo que ella se estremeciera y detenga la respiración y acercando sus labios a su oído le susurró

-Dime que en verdad no me amas y me alejaré de ti… -

Tsukiyo no yume ao ni somaru omoidetachi (Sueños de una noche de luna, teñidos por tristes recuerdos)

Ella movió su cabeza aun lado y volvió a llorar – dime que no me quieres en tu vida y lo entenderé… -

kanawanu koi to shitteta (Sabía que era un amor sin esperanza)

Itsu kara darou kakechigaeta kimochi futatsu (Me pregunto cuando nuestros sentimientos comenzaron a contradecirse)

Mada maniau? nante ne (Todavía podemos hacerlo bien)

-…Rukia, si tu felicidad es estar lejos de mi entonces así será y me alejaré de ti, no te volveré a hablar o buscar si tu me lo dices, solo te pido que me dejes tenerte en mis recuerdos – su vos sonaba como si se fuera a quebrar en cualquier momento.

Ella era su razón de ser, desde que apareció para voltear su mundo, ella se había convertido en el rayito de luz que ilumina su vida.

Asaki yume samenaide (No me despiertes de mi sueño)

Amai me de aibushite(Con dulces ojos, acaríciame)

Sotto…(Suavemente…)

When I feel you (Cuando te siento…)

When I love you(Cuando te amo…)

La volteó para que lo viera y la tomó por la quijada para hacer que lo viera, y se encontró con esas orbes llenas de lágrimas – Vamos, dime algo, que tu silencio me mata–

Quería decírselo, decirle que también lo amaba con toda su alma, que era él quien puso un nuevo inicio a su vida espiritual, que le enseñó a luchar por lo que uno cree, aunque sea en contra de las reglas de su mundo. Pero simplemente en su interior los sentimiento se contradecían, por un lado estaba las reglas de la SS, por otro lado su familia y el trato con la de Daisuke que si se llegaba a concretar sería imposible que aunque lo ame puedan estar juntos, y por otro lado su amistad con la pelicastaña, y su amor por el pelinaranja aunque sea el mas fuerte se veía impedido por esas razones, aunque claro que podía negarse a todo, pero tenía miedo de perder una amiga y que su Nii sama pueda tomar represalias contra su comportamiento y negar su contacto con el mundo real, eso sería mucho peor que casarse y venir de ves en cuando a verlo. ¿Qué podía hacer? Se preguntaba y entonces él le susurró algo más abrazándola, mientras ella aún soltaba algunas lágrimas:

Ichiya kagiri no tsuki no hikari(Bajo la luz de la luna, que sólo brilla una noche)

Subete nugisutete habataku chou ni naru(Abandono todo y me convierto en una mariposa)

Umarekawattemo dakishimete ne(Quédate a mi lado, incluso cuando renazca)

Onaji yasashisa de watashi wo aishite(Ámame con la misma ternura)

So please…(Así que… por favor…)

Oboro no zukiyo kiri ni kasumu futari no hibi(Nuestras noches bajo la luz de la luna envueltas en tinieblas)

Kowaresou na yakusoku(Una frágil promesa No me importa si es mentira)

Uso de mo iianata no taisetsu de aritakute(Quiero que mi existencia sea importante para ti)

Senobishite oikaketa(Lo perseguiré hasta al final)

No entendía muy bien que le quiso decir con todo eso, pero dicho por él se sentía tan bien

-Rukia…- le dijo aún abrazándola – se que no entendiste ni un poco lo que quise decirte –

-Idiota, ¿intentas decirme que soy tonta? – habló alejándose de él, pero no enfadada

Sonrió de lado antes de responderle – Claro que no, pero para que lo entiendas mejor te lo diré. Te amo y quisiera que aunque tu no me ames me mientas y me digas que me amas –

Tomó el valor suficiente para decir lo que iba a decir, que se vayan todos al infierno, ella quería estar con ese pelinaranja y ya no lo iba a negar – baka…yo también te amo, Kurosaki Ichigo – le dijo observándolo a los ojos

Ichiya kagiri no tsuki no hikari(Bajo la luz de la luna, que sólo brilla una noche)

Subete nugisutete habataku chou ni naru(Abandono todo y me convierto en una mariposa)

Umarekawattemo dakishimete ne(Quédate a mi lado, incluso cuando renazca)

Onaji yasashisa de watashi wo aishite(Ámame con la misma ternura)

ÉL la volvió a abrazar y la besó, la besó con mucha ternura dejando que sus sentimientos fluyan mediante sus acciones. La tomó por la cintura y la recostó en su cama, poniéndose sobre ella la besaba parsimoniosamente, sabiendo que ella también lo amaba, desprendiéndose de su beso se acostó a su lado y ella se acomodó en su pecho

-Te amo Kuchiki Rukia, y siempre te amare, no importa quienes se interpongan entre nosotros, lucharé para que no te alejen de mi, y se que tú también lo harás – le dijo observándola a los ojos, mientras la luna se presentaba alejando a las nubes que estaban nublando el cielo, durante todos los anteriores días

-Y yo te amo a ti – le respondió y serró los ojos sintiendo el calor que desprendía el cuerpo del pelinaranja

Ambos se quedaron dormidos, sabían que enfrentarían muchos problemas al día siguiente, pero los enfrentarían juntos y los resolverían.

**Continuará…**

*****I&R*****

**Que tal eh?...me encanta hacer ICHIRUKIS, díganme que les pareció Ok.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**


	5. Chapter 5

**MOON**

**Ya estoy de regreso…no se ni de cuanto tiempo, creo que no fue mucho (eso espero) Bueno continuando con la saga de Bleach (que se me ocurrió) pues aquí les dejo con el capitulo 5.**

**ACLARACIONES: TITE, es el dueño absoluto de BLEACH, y yo solo soy una obsesionada con el ICHIRUKI que hace sus pequeñas historias para distraernos por un momento ^.^**

**Y a las siguientes personas, Domo Arigato Gosaimasu**

**Nany Kuchiki**

**Elenita-chan**

**Luna Vi Britania**

**Gibybluu**

**CAPITULO 5**

SABADO POR LA MAÑANA:

-ding don –sonó el timbre de la casa Kurosaki –ding don – unas veces mas (lo sé, soy pésima con los sonidos de ambientación)

Todavía se encontraban dormidos, aunque el pelinaranja ya tenía el ceño fruncido, ese sonido que escuchaba desde hace como 20 minutos lo estaba volviendo loco y su ceño aún mas fruncido, abrió uno de sus ojos, los rayos del sol ya estaban entrando por su ventana y a su lado pudo ver a la morena recostada sobre su pecho y su aroma sus sentidos, la abrazó mas fuerte y volviendo a cerrar su ojo, pero, otra ves ese maldito sonido, y de una se despertó, trató de que la morena siguiera durmiendo ya que planeaba regresar pronto y volver a tomarla entre sus brazos, pero un leve susurro escuchó pronunciar de ella

-¿A dónde vas?- le dijo somnolienta

-Alguien vino…me desharé rápido de quien sea –

-¿Qué horas son?- cuestionó nuevamente

-Las diez – dijo sin mas

-LAS DIEZ, NO PUEDE SER, TAN TARDE ES…Imbécil porque me dejaste dormir hasta esta hora – le gritó la morena levantándose de la cama y arreglándose su ropas

-No me llames imbécil, enana, es tu culpa el haberte quedado dormida – le dijo olvidando lo que iba a hacer

-Claro que no lo es, si me hubieras dejado salir anoche ahora ya hubiera estado todo listo para…- se calló de golpe pensando en lo que estaba a punto de decir

-¿Para qué?...dilo, para largarte con ese tipo, ¿verdad? – le dijo muy molesto

-Ding don – y otra ves ese sonido

-Mierda que ya voy – gritó el pelinaranja antes de salir del cuarto y dejar a la morena con las palabras en la boca

-Ichigo… - fue lo único que dijo y luego soltando un suspiro salió de la habitación rumbo a la suya para arreglarse un poco ya le explicaría todo luego cuando él este mas calmado

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, Daisuke? – dijo al abrir la puerta, Rukia lo escuchó y se detuvo al final de las escaleras

- Ohayo Kurosaki san – le dijo con respeto – creo que hoy despertaste de mal humor ¿verdad?...me dejas pasar – le dijo ya entrando

-Pues tu tienes que ver mucho con lo de mi humor –dijo respondiendo a lo primero y luego solo se hiso a un lado para dejar entrar al que veía como a un rival

-Vaya, linda casa en verdad, cada ves que vengo tu familia siempre me recibe con mucha familiaridad…creo que son una gran familia- dijo tomando asiento en el sofá

-¿Se puede saber por que has venido?- le volvió a cuestionar con una venita en la cabeza, y la morena seguía escuchando desde arriba

-Claro, vine a ayudar a Rukia con su equipaje para irnos a la residencial – Vaya eso es lo que la morena quería evitar y por eso pensaba levantarse antes he ir a hablar con Daisuke sobre el asunto, pero no decirle que las cosas con Ichigo estaban ya claras y que ahora, aunque no se lo haya pedido formalmente pero lo daba por hecho se podría decir que estaba con él

Observándolo desde la parte de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en la pared -Así que eso es a lo que viniste…pues déjame decirte que…-

-Ohayo Daisuke dono – interrumpió la morena porque sabía que el pelinaranja iba a soltar todo de una, después de todo aunque no parezca era algo posesivo – Que bueno es verte hoy- dijo sentándose en el sillón de al lado

-Gracias Rukia…pero dime ¿ya tienes todo listo? – le dijo apresurando el momento para poder llevársela

-Pues verás…- dijo observando al pelinaranja de reojo y luego al rubio

-Ella simplemente ya no se va – sentenció el pelinaranja

-¿Qué has dicho?- le dice en tono de burla el rubio – no me hagas reír Kurosaki –

-No es ninguna broma Daisuke – le respondió

-Ichigo…porfavor deja que yo le explique – le dijo con una mirada que se podría decir que era como suplicante, pero para él que la conoce muy bien sabía que si hablaba ella lo congelaría por el resto de sus días, bueno no tanto pero sí recibiría una buena reprimenda de su parte

-Pues date prisa y aclara de una buena ves todo –

-Verás Daisuke dono, yo tenía planeado irme a vivir en el lugar donde vives, pero creo que no será posible – pausó para escuchar que el rubio dijera algo y así lo hiso, pero no esperaba esa palabra

-Continúa –dijo simplemente

-Bien, pues…anoche estuve hablando muy seriamente con Ichigo, y también pensé mucho sobre la situación económica que tengo ahora, ya que sabrá que los shinigamis cuando somos enviados al mundo real debemos pasar por personas normales, y hasta tener un trabajo, y en esto último como verá tengo un problema, ya que son los Kurosaki quienes me están ayudando con esto y si busco un trabajo ya no asistiría al Instituto, debido a el escaso tiempo que tendría-

-Pero de eso no hay ningún problema, yo puedo hacerme cargo de todos tus gastos – dijo ofreciéndole toda su ayuda – aunque no sé porque tenías que hablar con Kurosaki, y no con su padre –cuestionó, eso no le convencía sabia que había hablado otra cosa con él, y estaba casi seguro de que si era así era por lo del día anterior

-Mi familia salió de viaje – intervino el pelinaranja

-Aún así, ella dijo que había hablado con usted, pero no que habían tratado este tema con usted ya que solo dijo que lo pensó – respondió analizando lo que había dicho la morena

-Sí así es – intervino ella al ver que el pelinaranja estaba a punto de estallar – con Ichigo hablé sobre otro asunto – dijo quedándose callada

Ichigo se tranquilizó de inmediato, estaba pensando en la posibilidad de que ella le fuera a decir sobre ellos y que ahora estaban juntos, pero

-Hablamos sobre su trabajo de shinigami sustituto y que si yo no estoy con él le sería algo complicado cumplirla, debido que es a mi a quien envían las misiones a mi móvil – dijo y el pelinaranja medio que se decepcionó, pero ella era así, no iba a decir nada hasta que todo este calmado aunque él se este muriendo de la rabia sabía que debían ir con calma en ese asunto

-Bueno, creo que tienes razón, pero no pueden enviar a alguien mas para que se encargue de él – dijo el noble con algo de tono despreciativo

-No, yo soy la encargada de esta área – le respondió, mientras el pelinaranja le lanzó una mirada asesina al rubio por la manera en que se dirigió a él

-Bueno…creo que no puedo hacer nada ya que prometí que no intervendría en tu trabajo como shinigami –

-Siento las molestias –

-No, no tienes por que…bueno pasare esta tarde por ti, quiero que vayamos a pasear por un nuevo lugar – dijo levantándose y caminando a la puerta de salida

-No- casi gritó la morena

-¿Porque? –

-es que…-observó de reojo al pelinaranja – tengo algo importante que hacer –

-Comprendo – dijo al notar que la morena observó al pelinaranja que mantenía los ojos cerrados y su ceño fruncido – bueno, será en otra ocasión…espero –

-Sí – dijo y abrió la puerta para que el ojiceleste saliera

-Hasta pronto – Y cerró la puerta tras de él

-Vaya – soltó en un suspiro la morena, mientras observó que el pelinaranja subía las gradas y se notaba que estaba molesto y ella sabía porque

Rápidamente, se cambió y cocinó algo ya que el desayuno la habían pasado durmiendo juntos, al pensarlo sus mejillas se le ruborizaron un poco.

Ichigo no había salido de su habitación y decidió llamarlo para almorzar, había preparado lo que mejor se le da, Pasta al estilo francés, con un toque picante.

-Ichigo, baja el almuerzo ya está listo – escuchó decir desde su habitación donde se encontraba recostado, observando el cielo raso de su habitación

-En un momento – le respondió pesadamente

Aún estaba un poco molesto, ¿Por qué no le había dicho que estaban juntos ahora?, esa pregunta rondaba su mente y encontró algunas respuestas: que si lo decía su hermano vendría y lo mataría por ver a su hermana de otra forma, eso le pareció algo exagerado ya que si Byakuya se entera, no lo mataría una sola ves, sino muchas veces; otra era sobre ese maldito acuerdo que estaban analizando sus familias y que por eso la morena no quería apresurar las cosas ya que ella estaba casi segura de que ese compromiso si se daría; otra fue algo mas sutil, pensó que no quería decirlo por Inoue y no "herir" sus sentimientos ni tampoco los de Daisuke.

Bueno esas eran las que mas se las pensaba, decidió dejar de pensar y preguntárselo, así que se dirigió al comedor, pero antes de llegar se dirigió hacia el baño, y al abrir la puerta, la observó ella estaba tomando una ducha, se podía divisar su silueta claramente detrás de la cortina de baño, se quedó estupidizado (existe esta palabra?) por un momento y luego su imaginación comenzó a volar nuevamente, y su compañero fiel empezó a reaccionar, y en su mente solo esa cortina casi transparente era el obstáculo para poder contemplarla y entonces caminó lentamente hasta donde estaba ella, tratando de ser sigiloso mientras escuchaba que la morena cantaba algo y era como una canción hipnotizante que lo inducía a acercarse mas, se quitó su polera y la tiró y ella aún no notaba su presencia.

Él observó como ella pasaba el jabón de baño por su cuerpo, cada parte de su perfecto cuerpo, y como ese día en la playa él quiso tocarla y volver a sentir su piel y sin mas reparo, recogió la cortina y la morena por instinto se dio la vuelta por un momento ella se le quedó en blanco viéndolo, y él observándola parte por parte, detallándola

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH – fue todo lo que se escuchó – ICHIGO ERES UN PERVERTIDO FUERA DE AQUÍ ALEJATE DE MI –le gritaba sosteniendo la cortina para cubrirse mientras le arrojaba todo lo que tenia a su alcance

-Espera, Rukia espera, yo no quería…espera – le decía mientras esquivaba lo que le arrojaba –tu tienes la culpa por no poner el seguro -

-FUERA DE AQUIIIIIIIIII – gritó mientras él seguía parado ahí - Hadō 31 –

-Espera Rukia no es para tanto – dice al escuchar lo que acababa de decir, tratando de no pisar nada que le haya arrojado y caer

- Shakkahō – lanza directo al shinigami

-Maldita enana – dice esquivando el kido y este estrellándose a la pared– ahora veras de lo que soy capas –

-NO TE ME ACERQUES MALDITO PERVERTIDO – le sigue gritando

-Ya deja de decirme así – agarrando una toalla y acercándose a la morena para cubrirla con ella

-SUÉLTAME, PERVERTIDO – le dice cuando la envuelve con la toalla y la alza de la cintura en uno de sus brazos

-No lo haré –dijo firme

-TE DIJE QUE ME SUELTES – dijo revolviéndose

-deja de moverte así si no quieres que la toalla se te mueva –le advirtió

Se observó por un momento, tenía la toalla apenas envuelta dejando libre su brazo izquierdo y sus piernas "por suerte la toalla no es tan corta" pensó al sentir que le cubría lo necesario y ver que el brazo de el pelinaranja la tenía rodeada de la cintura muy firmemente –Bajame de una ves…¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacerme? – dijo enojada

-…-

-Maldito pervertido – susurró

Cuando entro a su habitación la lanzó ni tan brusca ni tan sutilmente a la cama

-ten más cuidado Imbécil –le reprendió -¿Por qué me trajiste a tu habitación?...no por el hecho de que estemos solos quiere decir que esté dispuesta ha hacer algo…¿Acaso Kurosaki kun quiere abusar de mi? Oh que será de mi una indefensa dama que será viol…-

-Cállate de una ves – le dijo con una venita en la frente, ese tono que usaba la morena era tan molesto

-entonces dime para que me trajiste – le exigió dándole la espalda al pelinaranja y estirando la toalla para envolverse mejor, algo que hiso que él tenga que contener sus impulsos

Pero, eso no era lo único, no sabía ni porque la había cogido y llevado a su habitación, bueno si sabia (hormonas), pero había algo mas de lo que quería hablar, aunque no estaba seguro de si abordarlo justo en ese momento

-estoy esperando – le dijo sentada desde la cama

-tenemos que hablar sobre…nuestra…relación? – dijo algo dudoso

-Y que es lo que quieres hablar de eso – sí, ninguno de los dos estaba seguro a como llamar a su "relación" aunque recién habían declarado todo la noche anterior, ninguno de los dos estaba seguro si llamarlo un compromiso de enamorados o solo estaban saliendo

-Primero, y lo que creo mas importante – sentenció él – es el asunto de Daisuke- la observó para ver su reacción – quiero saber cuando se lo dirás –

-No es tan fácil- le dijo con pesar – sabes en que situación estamos y no puedo ir y decirle simplemente "Daisuke dono, ayer Ichigo y yo nos declaramos y ahora no acepto tu oferta" sabes que eso no depende de mi –

-Sí, se que Byakuya es el que lo decidirá y aceptará-

-No, el otro día dijo que tenían que ver lo del apellido y no dejar que se pierda, así que eso es algo a lo que me aferro, Ichigo, espero que el problema del apellido se haga grande y no acepten – dijo como si esa fuera su única esperanza

-Y si lo aceptan ¿que pasará con nosotros Rukia? – dijo con un tono suave y sentándose a su lado

-pues…creo que es obvio ¿no? – dijo con una triste sonrisa de lado

-Recuerdas que él dijo que puede anular toda esa situación? – le recordó de lo que Daisuke había dicho el día antes

_**FLASH BACK**_

_-Tú no sabes nada, y sé que tu forma de conquistar su corazón es obligándola a casarse contigo–_

_-¿eso es lo que piensas?, pues déjame decirte que ahora mismo puedo anular todo eso y estar a la par contigo –_

_-Hazlo si te atreves –_

_-Claro ahora mismo, me comunicaré con ellos –_

_-No Daisuke dono si hace eso, se que tendrá que pagar las consecuencias después –_

_-No te preocupes, todo es por ti – _

_**END FLASH BACK**_

-Si, se lo que dijo, pero si hace eso lo tomarán como una ofensa a su clan y al mío y le quitarán el título, hasta podrían ordenar su muerte como castigo por ofender a mi clan –

-No creo que sea tan grave –

-si lo es… Ichigo, yo no puedo darte ninguna esperanza, por eso quiero que todo lo que pasó anoche – se volteó a mirarlo con los ojos conteniendo lágrimas – lo olvides por tu bien – le dijo con un nudo en la garganta

-Otra ves me vienes con eso – dijo suavemente cogiéndola por la nuca y abrazándola – ya te dije que si es necesario volver a luchar con toda la SS por ti, lo haría – dijo sonriendo

-Ichigo – susurro, dejando de lado su preocupación, algo le decía que todo saldría bien

-Bueno creo que será mejor ir a almorzar de una ves, me muero de hambre – dijo levantándose – además creo que tienes cosas que hacer – dijo acercándose a su gaveta de ropa y sacando una nueva polera para ponérsela después de que la otra quedó tirado por alguna parte del baño

La morena se acercó a él lo abrazó por la espalda y en un tono algo juguetón y sensual le dijo -Las cosas que debo hacer, solo dependen de que quieras hacer tú, Ichigo – dijo soltándolo y pasando suavemente sus manos por el pecho del chico y luego desprendiéndose de él

-"maldita enana, que vos que tienes" – pensó y volteó para poder retenerla un rato mas pero ella ya no estaba – Maldición –

Almorzaron pacíficamente, solo con unas cuantas pequeñas discusiones por ver quien coge primero la salsa y otra sobre quien es mejor en manejar la katana, y otras mas donde estuvo involucrado Chappy, en la cual por mucho, mas que en las otras Ichigo salió con uno que otro moretón y nada mas, en fin, todo fue pacifico.

-Bien entonces nos vamos al parque de diversiones de Chappy – sentenció la morena

-Si como digas – tubo que ceder muy a su pesar

-Iré a alistarme, bajo en seguida –

-pero si acabas de salir de la ducha –

-mejor no me hagas recuerdo, maldito pervertido…además esta haciendo mucho calor y prefiero no ir con jeans – dijo y subió a su habitación

A los 30 minutos ya estaba lista para irse, no sabía como ir pero por fin encontró algo con que poder estar.

-Ya estoy lista – dijo sonriente

-Ya era ho…ra – vaya que la morena se veía bien para dejarlo sin habla

-¿Y bien ya nos vamos? –

-"Vaya que si sabe como provocar la mujer, no crees Ichigo?"- le dijo su hollow

-No pensaras ir así – la señaló completa

-pero por que no, no tiene nada de malo, hace mucho calor –

-Pero…pero no tienes algo mas…mas discreto –

-Pero que tiene de malo, no le veo nada – dijo observándose. Traía unos shorts negros de jeans que eran muy cortos en verdad, y un top violeta amoldado a sus senos con un detalle de abertura en medio, sin tirantes, con unas sandalias hawaianas que se sujetaban a su tobillo

-Rukia, no pienso dejar que nadie te vea así, hay cosas que no se pueden usar porque simplemente no van con…con –

-No van con lo que tu quieres -

-Sí…No, digo no…veras es que estas, muy…como decirlo…muy descubierta –

-pero si es lo que se esta usando para este verano-

-pero tu lo usaras solo para mi – lo dijo sin pensar, aunque era lo que en verdad quería, no dejaría que nadie mas observara a su diosa de la muerte, que en un día casi lo mata: primero en la ducha y ahora

Notando el comentario del pelinaranja, empezó a acercarse haciendo movimientos sensuales y estirando su brazo para tocar su pecho con su índice y subirlo suavemente hasta los labios del pelinaranja – Vaya parece ser que solo me quieres para tí – acercándose a su oído jalándolo un poco para que se agache – Kurosaki Ichigo –

El susurró y esa vos tan sensual de la morena lo estremeció, e inmediatamente reaccionó, no se quedaría atrás no se dejaría ganar esta ves con la morena y además hace tiempo que estaba queriendo probar otra ves los belfos de la pelinegra

-Sí - le dijo seguro de sí mismo y la tomó por la cintura apegándola a él para poder aprisionarla entre él y sus brazos y poder besarla –Solo serás para mí – le dijo y se apoderó de sus labios, llevándola lentamente al sofá donde estaba sentado hace algunos momentos.

Suavemente la hiso echar sin desprenderse del beso, ella se sostuvo del cuello del pelinaranja, y luego los subió hasta su cabellera y jugueteó con su colorido cabello. Después de mucho el pelinaranja se alejó de sus labios y empezó a besar su cuello, recorriéndolo suavemente degustando el sabor que tenía, y ella lo dejo levantando un poco su cabeza para darle mas libertad.

Solo se dejaban llevar por el momento, un apasionado momento.

Sintió que él bajó a su pecho y un extraño nerviosismo la invadió, pero no se detuvo en seguir jugueteando con su cabello, luego sintió que una de las manos del pelinaranja se acercaba a uno de sus muslos, pero se desvió y subió a uno de sus senos y sintió una presión que la hiso gemir de un extraño placer, pero su nerviosismo aún estaba presente.

La escuchó gemir cuando presionó su seno y sus labios empezaron a recorrer nuevamente su cuello y subir a su boca para seguir explorándola, tenía la impresión de que la morena se sentía nerviosa, "soy el primero" se le vino a la cabeza y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro ante tal pensamiento.

De un movimiento se sentaron y ella apareció sobre él con una pierna a cada lado, La seguía besando parsimoniosamente, y luego continuo su recorrido por sus hombros y su piel descubierta, su brazo izquierdo se adueñó de su cintura, mientras el otro paseaba por su pierna llegando a su muslo lo presionó y atrapando antes la boba de la ojiazulvioleta retuvo en su boca el gemido de placer que soltó, con su boca bajó esa prenda que tenía cubriendo sus senos y mordió levemente uno

-Ichigo – dijo ella en un tono muy diferente uno lleno de pasión y deseo

En sus jeans ya sentía la presión de su miembro, cuanto tiempo había soñado tenerla de esa forma, probar cada parte de su cuerpo con su boca, era un sueño hecho realidad. La volvió a recostar y le quitó esa prenda de color violeta, haciendo que se quedara desnuda toda la parte superior de su cuerpo, observando cada detalle de su cuerpo expuesto "Es más que perfecta" pensó al observarla por unos segundos y haciendo que la morena se sonrojara.

Sintiéndose mas nerviosa, siendo observada por esos ojos color avellana pudo sentir que sus mejillas se sonrojaban, y trató de cubrirse con sus brazos, pero él la tomó de sorpresa y volvió a besarla y recorrer su cuerpo nuevamente con su boca, soltando unos leves gemidos y sintiendo algo de miedo, sabía que él estaba avanzando rápido, ella quería hacerlo, pero sentía miedo, no se sentía segura de si hacerlo en ese momento o no, su cuerpo reaccionaba con cada caricia que él le daba y su mente le decía que se prepare, su corazón que el era el indicado, pero su raciocinio que esperara a que todo se solucione, y entonces vio que él se quitaba su polera y volvió a besarla en el cuello, fue ahí donde aprovecho para decirle lo que en verdad sentía

-Ichigo…tengo miedo – le susurró en contra de su orgullo pero con sinceridad

Él no se detuvo, ella aún emitía suaves gemidos, continuó avanzando llenando de besos su cuerpo y concentrándose en el vientre de la pelinegra, había escuchado la confesión que le dijo, pero el sabor de su cuerpo era embriagador y adictivo que no podía dejar de besarla, y mas con lo perfecta que era en su menudo cuerpo, lo atraía y de sobremanera, pero no era el momento, aún no, y entonces cogió el top de la ojiazulvioleta que lo había dejado sobre el sofá y la cubrió con el mismo, abrazándola fuertemente, recostándose a su lado, y reteniendo la presión que sentía en su entrepierna.

-Te amo – le dijo al estar cerca de su rostro

-yo también – le correspondió ella

Y se quedaron abrazados cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, solo querían estar juntos, ya habría el momento de entregarse en cuerpo y alma para volverse uno, eso no tenía prisa.

Llegó la noche, y sentía un calor abrasador en todo su cuerpo, quiso acomodarse mejor, pero sintió que era aprisionada, entonces abrió los ojos lentamente y lo vio frente a ella, tan cerca de su rostro, que podía sentir la suave respiración del pelinaranja, soplando en el de ella, intentó zafarse sin molestarlo mucho, para preparar algo de comer, ya que sentía un poco de hambre

-deja de moverte enana –

-Ichigo…ya oscureció, y tengo hambre – le dijo para que la soltara

-ya iremos a comer luego, quédate quieta – le dijo como orden y aprisionándola más contra su cuerpo

-tu no me das órdenes, así que suéltame ahora mismo – le dijo tratando de zafarse nuevamente, removiéndose de diferente forma, pero sin éxito

-solo un rato más – dijo aferrando una mano a su cintura

Y ahí fue cuando la morena se percató de un pequeño detalle en el momento que sintió la mano de él rosando la piel de su cintura, NO tenía puesto el top, bajó su vista para ver si seguía como se lo había dejado Ichigo, pero se topó con que él también estaba sin su polera y en el torso del pelinaranja estaban sus senos completamente descubiertos, se podría decir que él era quien la estaba cubriendo y le dijo nuevamente

-Ichigo –

-Ya deja de molestar – le dijo casi sentándose

Y ella lo jaló para que permanezca en la posición que estaban -No te muevas idiota – casi le gritó

Se quedó parpadeando por unos instantes, no la entendía, hace unos momentos luchaba por que la deje ir y ahora no quería soltarlo - ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿no que querías ir a comer?–

-solo quédate quieto un momento – le dijo buscando con la vista su top o algo con que cubrirse

La observó bien, y notó que ella trataba de esconder algo, y ahí lo notó, vio que ella estaba sin su top y el sin su polera, y sensualmente le susurró acercándose mas a ella – Ahí no hay nada que yo no haya visto antes – el comentario la hiso sonrojarse, pero el pelinaranja agregó algo mas que en tono mas divertido y atrevido – además, si no los puedo ver, no sabes lo bien que los estoy sintiendo ahora mismo –

Ante este último comentario, no pudo evitar ver su situación, y sí él tenía razón, estaba tan cerca que sus senos estaban pegados a él, y lo que mas ira le causó fue que él se estaba burlando de su situación así que tenía dos opciones: una seguirle el juego, o dos agarrar lo primero que viera para golpearlo, pero prefirió una tercera

-Ichigo – le dijo en tono seductor – si quieres puedes seguir viendo, después de todo ya me conoces –le dijo susurrándole al oído, el trató de separarse y tomarle la palabra pero en ves de poder observar algo solo vio el puño de la morena acercándose con gran velocidad – pero no conoces a mi puño, pues te lo presento – le dijo al momento y luego se fue corriendo para arriba cubriéndose con sus brazos

-Maldición… maldita enana – gritó furioso – ahora verás – dijo corriendo detrás de ella, pero solo se encontró con la nada. Con una sonrisa de lado, y aún frotándose la nariz se fue a su cuarto, a ponerse otra prenda, después de todo, así era como hubiera reaccionado, ya lo había previsto, pero quería provocarla.

*****I&R*****

Salieron a comer algo al parque que había cerca, y cuando regresaron, se prepararon un chocolate para ver algo de televisión, luego sin más se fueron a dormir, pero:

-Ya te dije que no –

-pero porque no?

-eres idiota o te haces –gruñó ella

-No me llames idiota – le dijo enfadado - no le veo nada de malo en que pasemos la noche juntos…igual que ayer -

-¿Como que no? – se quejó – simplemente no es correcto –

-vamos no seas infantil…a que le tienes miedo – dijo usando un tono retador

-no le tengo miedo a nada – aseguró ella

-entonces vente conmigo – susurro, la verdad era que la quería tener cerca, embriagarse en su aroma, perderse en sus ojos, sentirla que esta a su lado y es solo para él

-Ichigo…¿porque eres tan obstinado? – puso sus manos en su cintura

-Solo quiero que estés conmigo esta noche – confesó, algo que dejó sorprendida a la morena

Pero el pelinaranja había estado, como decirlo, ¿queriendo jugar mucho con ella como su muñeca?, sí eso era, él la estaba intimidando últimamente con esas reacciones que tenía, y lo que pasó por la tarde aún estaba presente, y por un momento pensó que él solo la quería para una cosa, y volviéndose a mirarlo, un pensamiento pasó por su mente "¿con cuantas chicas ya has estado Ichigo?"

-¿Qué dices te vienes?-

Tenía curiosidad de saber la respuesta a la pregunta que se acababa de formular, después de todo él posiblemente ya habría tenido experiencia y por eso estaba así, y se quedó pensativa

-Oi enana, vamos – dijo alzándola y llevándola a su cuarto

-¿Pero que haces? – le casi gritó

-Ya que no respondes prefiero tomar acciones –

De cierta forma era conveniente, así podría averiguar más sobre sus "experiencias", si es que ya las tubo, y ese pensamiento la hacía sentir algo triste, ya que al igual que para ella, quería que su primera vez de ambos fuera entre ellos

-listo, puedes acomodarte al lado de la ventana – le dijo poniéndola con delicadeza en la cama

-gracias – musitó suavemente

-Bueno, será mejor que durmamos de una ves, mañana pienso llevarte a algunos lugares– le dijo recostándose a su lado y abrazando a la morena tiernamente.

No se esperaba lo que Ichigo estaba haciendo, pensó que él trataría de hacerle algo, pero por el contrario, solo se quedó a su lado, abrazándola cálidamente, y entonces su pregunta surgió –Ichigo…-

-Mmh –

-¿tu…lo de esta tarde…tu…ya? – le dijo titubeando

-¿de que hablas? No te entiendo –

-Pues de "eso" si tu ya… lo hiciste –

Alzó una ceja aún con los ojos cerrados – sigo sin comprender -

Vaya que era difícil hacerle comprender, pero bueno ya se lo iba a preguntar directamente en otro momento – No… no es nada, oyazumi – le dijo y le dejó un tierno beso en la mejilla

-Duérmete – le dijo tiernamente, apegándola mas y reteniéndola por la cintura, con una sonrisa en los labios a causa del beso que ella le brindó

Al día siguiente se levantaron tempranamente tarde (11:00) y se pusieron a reconstruir la parte de la pared que salió dañada con el kido que lanzó la morena el día anterior, claro que el asunto se tornó un poco incomodo y al final el pelinaranja después de recibir algunos golpes de parte de la morena terminó de reconstruir todo, mientras ella preparaba el almuerzo con la idea de si envenenarlo o no, como parte de su venganza. Pero prefirió dejarlo, ya que después de todo hecho la culpa a las hormonas del joven y bueno ella también reconoció que de cierta forma lo había dejado sin seguro a proposito.

Por la tarde salieron a pasear por el parque de diversiones de Chappy algo que se la debía por lo del día anterior y se subieron a muchos juegos de los cuales el ojiavellana salió mareado y algo verde.

Al atardecer la llevó a un mirador fabuloso, desde donde se observaba Karakura. Cada detalle que él había tenido con ella durante esa tarde fue muy diferente a como la trataba generalmente, claro que no faltaban sus discusiones sin sentido, pero Rukia descubrió lo tierno y romántico que puede ser Ichigo, aunque claro ella se enamoro de él como es y se estaba enamorando mas al descubrir su otro lado.

Ella por otro lado se comportaba casi igual, no había cambiado mucho, pero si de tratarlo con ternura se trataba, ella era la palabra materializada, sus ojos destellantes de brillo y su sonrisa siempre adornando su rostro y esa vos aterciopelada eran para él el complemento perfecto para la ternura, solo ella podía congelar su tiempo al momento de decirle que lo amaba, y al abrazarla, sentía ese calor que desprendía, y también el aroma que lo enloquecía.

Por la noche al igual que las dos anteriores se quedaron a dormir juntos después de tomar un ligero té, ya que les hacia falta después de todas las golosinas y comida chatarra que se comieron en el parque.

Su sueño fue acogedor, sentados en la orilla de la colina del distrito 78, el estaba a su lado, abrazándola, ambos viendo al horizonte y el cambio de colores del atardecer, se sentía en calma y podía sentirlo a él, su corazón estaba por fin calmado de retener todos esos sentimientos.

Por otro lado el del pelinaranja no fue tan tranquilo, estaban en su casa, en su cuarto, y en su cama, el estaba sobre ella, y ella le daba permiso para poder ser tocada por él, podía sentir el sabor de su piel y la observaba claramente bajo la luz de la luna que asomaba por su ventana, la iba despojando de sus prendas poco a poco, hasta que solo quedó con las bragas, bajó su mano suavemente y observó sus ojos, vió que ella le sonrió sensualmente y no se detuvo al momento de llegar a la intimidad de la morena y presionarla sobre su ropa, escuchó un leve gemido, y quiso hacerla suya en ese momento, se abalanzó sobre ella y la empezó a besar por todo su cuerpo, podía sentir claramente el aroma que desprendía, y la calidez que emanaba se sus cuerpos, pero

-bep bep…bep bep…bep bep… -

-"¿Qué diablos?" – pensó en su sueño

Escuchó que la morena soltaba un bostezo –Ichigo, apaga la alarma – le dijo somnolienta

Al darse cuenta que todo era nuevamente un sueño – Si ya lo hago – dijo con tono algo frustrado y estirando su brazo para apagar la alarma, pero que importaba que eso fuera un sueño, su realidad era mejor, tenía a la morena a su lado la abrazaba por la cintura y su cabello rosaba su rostro.

La morena se acurrucó mas en sus brazos, chocando su espalda mas con el cuerpo del pelinaranja, y sus caderas se acomodaron de tal forma que quedó pegada a él, y entonces al moverse un poco, ambos sintieron algo, como ella se encontraba solamente con un pijama suelto que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con tirantes en los hombros, y el solo se había dormido con unos shorts, debido al calor que estaba haciendo esos días, pudieron sentir claramente que era lo que había pasado.

Se maldijo por lo bajo al no darse cuenta de que su compañero había despertado, y estaba mas que seguro que era por ese sueño, la morena que sentía el bulto rosando su trasero, algo que le causó sorpresa y satisfacción, no sabia como reaccionar, y entonces:

- – gritó desde afuera

-Mierda – gritaron al unísono, y como si hubieran usado el shumpo, ella desapareció del cuarto y él solo se quedó estupefacto parado frente a su cama

-ONII CHAN, RUKIA CHAN YA LLEGAMOS –gritó muy contenta

- ICHIGOOO, ESERO YA TENER NIETOS –

-Cállate de una ves viejo pervertido – Aparece Karin y se escuchó un sonido como si alguien se estrellase contra la pared

-Ma…sa…ki…espero…que ya seamos abuelos – dijo con vos agonizante antes de quedar inconsciente

-Deja de decir estupideces viejo – le dice desde la gradas – bienvenidas – les dice a ellas

-Onii chan – viendo a su hermano que bajaba ya con el uniforme - ¿quieres que te prepara el desayuno?-

-No, gracias Yuzu…tomare solo un jugo – le dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina

-Ohayo – saludó también bajando – bienvenidos, espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje-

-¡RUKIA!- dijeron las mellizas al verla ahí con su uniforme

-MASAKI…NUESTRA AMADA TERCER HIJA SIGUE EN CASA…NO SE FUE –corrió a abrazarla – Rukia que felicidad que no te hayas ido -

-Si…bueno…gracias –decía algo asfixiada

-Espero que mi hijo no te haya forzado a nada para que te quedaras –

-Suéltala ya – lo lanza con un golpe

-Buen golpe hijo…creo que ya no tengo nada mas para enseñarte – tratando de pararse sosteniéndose de la pared

-Rukia chan – interrumpe la castaña – y dinos ¿Por qué decidiste quedarte? –

-Bueno…pues…veras –

-Ya es hora de irnos, mas tarde hablaran de eso – La apresuró

-sí – la salvó, no había pensado en que decirles a la familia Kurosaki, después de que les dijera que se iba y ahora todavía estaba ahí

-Tienes razón – dijo Karin – será mejor que nosotras también nos apresuremos si queremos ir a clases Yuzu –

-Cierto ya es tarde –dijo corriendo a su habitación

-Nos vemos para el almuerzo – dijo la ojiazulvioleta, antes de desaparecer por la puerta

*****I&R*****

Las clases pasaron de lo mas normal esos días, Rukia aun no había dicho sobre su relación con Ichigo, y Daisuke aún continuaba junto a ella, como si nada, claro que antes ella le dijo que preferiría que ya no le lleve detalles y que solo continúen como muy buenos amigos, algo que molestó al pelinaranja, pero sabía que no podía pedir mas, por ahora.

Por otro lado Uryu se había dado cuenta del cambio de actitud de esos dos, se trataban con mucha mas confianza y algunos momentos siempre desaparecían, y no porque fuera algún hollow, sino porque se iban a la azotea.

Orihime también había notado una nueva actitud en Ichigo, lo veía mas feliz y también mas celoso por la Kuchiki, de inmediato en su mente las ideas comenzaron a tomar forma, y no iba por el camino equivocado, siempre los veía llegar juntos e irse también, pero estos días era algo mas difícil, ya que sabía que no tendría una mínima oportunidad con él nunca, pero en su corazón estaba feliz de que ellos estén juntos, siempre lo supo, desde el momento en que decidieron ir por ella a la SS a rescatarla, sabía que había algo en él que le impulsaba a esa acción, Tatsuki que la había estado observando también se dio cuenta y se mantuvo a su lado, como siempre para apoyarla.

*****I&R*****

**Una relación seria muy aburrida si no se tiene algunas peleas, no creen?, pues yo si, y por eso me encanta que estos dos se lleven como se llevan**

**Por eso digo **

**QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKI**

**Y espero sus reviews**

**Jane**


	6. Chapter 6

**Después de mucho tiempo regreso con la continuación…**

**Tratare de que la próxima vez no pase tanto…**

**Me asegurare de darme mas tiempo para esto…**

**Y TITE KUBO SAMA…... VAYA K ME DEJASTE SIN PALABRAS CUANDO VI A ICHIGO CON SU BANKAI...¡POR KAMI PORQUE NO EXIXTEN HOMBRES ASÍ!  
><strong>

**BLEACH Y SUS PERSONAJES SON DEL NOMBRADO ANTERIORMENTE…**

**Capitulo 6**

*****I&R*****

Smith Daisuke; hijo de Smith Michael un noble de la SS pero extranjero, exactamente de Inglaterra, y Kido Midoriko una mujer de las familias nobles pero de menos categoría que de las 4 mas importantes. Daisuke creció siendo educado bajo las costumbres de su madre, Su padre un hombre de intachable honor siempre había estado enamorado de lo que es la cultura oriental, y cuando conoció a su madre no dudó en proponerle matrimonio, ambas familias estuvieron de acuerdo, ya que los jóvenes en ese entonces estaban enamorados, y su padre siempre le había dicho que no importaba si la mujer que amaba era una noble o no, simplemente que la amara y que ella le correspondiera, como fue con su madre. Y ese es el sueño romántico de Daisuke que la mujer a la que ame le corresponda, pero para su mala suerte la mujer a la que ama…ya ama a alguien mas, pero no se dejará vencer tan fácilmente, luchará hasta el último para poder conquistarla. Y ese día su determinación era más fuerte que los anteriores.

*****I&R*****

Ya había pasado un mes, sus familias aún no llegaban a un acuerdo, era una situación un tanto tensa, la morena tampoco había dicho nada sobre el asunto y menos sobre la relación que mantenía con el pelinaranja, Byakuya le había vuelto a llamar y tubo que irse por un día, y al regresar le comento solo que era por cosas de su trabajo como shinigami, pero eso no le convencía.

Y sus celos se hacían cada ves mas grandes, ya que Daisuke seguía cortejándola, aunque ya mas discretamente, pero aún así era obvio que quería algo mas, y el no se lo permitiría, aun que tampoco podría impedírselo sin soltar la sopa, Ya que eso enfurecería a su fierecilla de ojos azul violetas, resignado decidió esperar algunos días mas, pero:

-Rukia – gritó alguien desde afuera de su casa

-Esa vos…es – susurró la morena mientras estaban en el cuarto del pelinaranja

-Rukia – apareciéndose por la ventana

-Renji…pero que coños ¿cuando aprenderás a usar la puerta? – protestó el pelinaranja ante la aparición del pelirrojo

- Rukia…- la miró fijo – Kuchiki taicho me ha mandado para…-

-No me digas que ya tomaron una decisión – dijo algo asustada

-Si…debo llevarte lo antes posible a la SS –

-Rukia…-musitó el pelinaranja

-…Ichigo – volteando a verlo fijo a los ojos – debo irme –

-Espera – la sostuvo por uno de sus brazos – quiero ir – mirándola con ojos suplicantes

-no puedes, si Nii sama te ve ahí… –

-tiene razón, no puedes venir ya que es una situación que concierne a la familia de Rukia, y por lo tanto solo ella debe estar presente…ni siquiera yo podre saber la decisión que tomaron– dijo lo último algo frustrado, desde el día en que su taicho le había contado la situación, y hablado con Rukia, también sintió como si fuera a perder algo importante en su vida, pero no podía hacer nada, la quería mucho pero no como un hombre… él simplemente la quería, y no le gustaba saber sobre ese tipo de normas que deben cumplir los nobles pero que sabía que ni ellos mismos podían escapar de esas, y esto era algo de lo que difícilmente la morena saldría librada

-Iré de cualquier modo, si no voy con ustedes iré a buscar a Urahara – dijo con determinación

La morena lo pensó por un momento, si no lo llevaba con ella era mas que seguro que si él iba solo causaría un revuelo total con las alarmas que se activarían – esta bien…puedes venir siempre y cuando te comportes – le dijo autoritariamente

-De todas formas si tenemos que ir donde Urahara – interrumpió en pelirrojo

-¿porque? – cuestionó la morena

-¿Dónde piensas dejar tu gigai y el cuerpo de este? – dijo señalándolo

- Por si no lo sabes tengo nombre Piña –

-Ya no empieces una pelea Ichigo, que no es momento – lo detuvo la pelinegra

Al llegar no solamente se encontraron con el tendedero, sino también estaba Daisuke y unos 5 hombres que no había visto anteriormente.

-OH, yare yare, parece que hoy tenemos muchas visitas – dijo abanicándose- Ururu trae unas bebida por favor -

-Aquí tienen – dijo la pequeña apareciéndose de la nada con una bandeja y vasos y se los pasó a cada uno

-¿Cómo estas Rukia? – dijo Daisuke acercándose a ella y tomando su mano para poder besarla, pero ella la retiró antes y la metió a su bolsillo haciendo como si buscase algo, mientras sentía que la energía de alguien adquiría un matiz asesino

-Bien gracias –le respondió

-bueno, creo que llegó la hora de saber lo del acuerdo, ¿no crees? –

-Si, eso parece –

-vamos todos para el sótano, supuse que aparecerían pronto y preparé una puerta especial para ustedes – dijo alegremente

-Urahara san, podría cuidar de mi cuerpo –

-tu también iras Kurosaki san? –

-sí, nos acompañara – respondió el pelirrojo

-Bueno entonces no veo porque no… cuidare de él –

-gracias – dijo saliendo de su cuerpo, y retomando su vestimenta de shinigami

-Es momento de partir Smith sama – dijo uno de los hombres que parecía ser el mas adulto ya que tenía una apariencia de unos 50 años, aunque quien sabe en realidad cuantos tenía

-sí, vamos…vienes conmigo – le extendió la mano

Dudosa de si tomar o no la mano del rubio –pues…-

-Vamos – intervino el pelinaranja cogiéndola de la mano antes de que ella pueda decir algo, y entrando a la puerta del senkaimon guiados por mariposas, fueron los primeros en desaparecer

-Bueno, gracias por todo Urahara Kisuke san – se despidió el noble y sus subordinados y entraron a la puerta

Luego Renji los siguió y al poco rato todos ya estaban del otro lado:

-debo ir a reportarme con Ukitake taicho –

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? – se ofreció el pelinaranja

-No hace falta – dijo negando con la cabeza

-tampoco hace falta que vayas, Kuchiki taicho ya avisó que vendrías y Ukitake taicho dijo que no hacia falta que te reportaras, que primero fueras con tu hermano – dijo Renji

-Rukia…- intervino el noble - Yo regresare con mi familia, ya que el asunto se tratará mas tarde, primero deben hablar contigo personalmente – le dijo con una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera

-Si…bueno hasta más tarde entonces – se despidió

-hasta luego Kurosaki san, Abarai san, Rukia…- le dio un leve beso en la mano – nos veremos–

-Será mejor que me de prisa – dijo ignorando el aura asesina de Ichigo y salió corriendo

-Espera enana, voy contigo –

-Ichigo, espera – lo detuvo el pelirrojo – es mejor que ella vaya sola –

-Debo ir –

-es algo con lo que no puedes luchar –

-Para que crees que estoy aquí entonces? –

-Se lo que sientes por ella…todos ya nos dimos cuenta…pero tu lo hiciste demasiado tarde –

-aun no es tarde –

-No seas necio, entiende que si la familia de Rukia aceptó el matrimonio, no habrá nada que se pueda hacer…son las leyes de los nobles…y ni siquiera la cámara de los 46 interfiere –

-Renji…no me importan las malditas leyes, se que ella luchara conmigo –

-estas seguro? –

-claro que sí, porque ahora ella es mía –

Soltó una suave risa – Lo se, me di cuenta de que ustedes ya habían hablado, bueno también Ishida y Tatsuki me comentaron algo –

-Cuando se dieron…?-

-Cuenta?, pues era mas que obvio que ustedes tenían algo, y además que se negaban a aceptar–

-Renji…-

-Lo se, me dirás que la amas, pero eso no es suficiente cuando te enfrentas a los clanes de las casas nobles – lo observó en su mirada notaba determinación y también algo de impaciencia y frustración – sabemos que si su familia esta de acuerdo ella no se negara…después de todo aunque solo fuera por poco tiempo, pudo estar al lado de la persona a quien ama y eso le ayudará a continuar –

-Y dime ¿que haré yo sin ella? – le cuestionó con dolor

-Ichigo eres idiota, ya te dije que la dejes ir, que no puedes hacer nada –le casi gritó

-No Renji, no me rendiré si no logro hacer algo hasta el último día…será ahí cuando me de por vencido, si ella no quiere luchar, que no lo haga yo lo hare por los dos…pero… espero que ese matrimonio no se lleve a cabo – dijo y se dirigió hacia la casa Kuchiki

Se quedó observando como su amigo se alejaba, sabía que era capáz de todo, pero ahora era algo diferente, no era tan fácil enfrentar a los nobles, como pelear con los espada.

-Espero que él gane – dijo una vos detrás de él

-¡Matsumoto! –

-es tan lindo, ¿no, Renji?...aunque es más triste pensar que al final no resultara –

-Eso mismo pienso –

-Bueno que te parece si vamos a tomar un poco de sake para ahogar las penas –

-Pero recién es mediodía –

-Mejor aún, a esta hora sabe mucho mejor – dijo mientras lo arrastraba por el Seireitei

*****I&R*****

Caminando sin rumbo se mantuvo por un buen rato, solo pensando en la posibilidad de vivir sin la morena, algo que se le hacia imposible, porque en todo momento aparecía ella y su vida no estaría completa sin ella, aunque lo que le dijo Renji era verdad, él no quería creerlo

-Auch – dijo al chocarse contra algo

-¡OH!...pero si es Kurosaki – dijo muy animado el de kimono rosa

-Kyoraku san –

-¿así que ya llegaron Kurosaki san? –

-Ukitake san –

-¿Y donde esta Kuchiki? – cuestionó el de cabello blanco

-Ella fue a casa de Byakuya – dijo mientras en su rostro se formaba un matiz de tristeza

-Ya veo…que te parece si nos acompañas a tomar un poco de té –

-Si vamos, mientras más, mejor – dijo animado el de rosa

-Si claro – dijo aceptando la invitación de los capitanes, después de todo, si iba a casa de Byakuya no encontraría a Rukia en ese momento

*****I&R*****

-Nii sama, ya estoy de vuelta – dijo haciendo una reverencia

-Rukia…debemos ir al salón principal, ahí se encuentran todos –

-Si Nii sama – dijo y en ese momento alguien tocó la puerta

-Kuchiki Byakuya sama, puedo pasar – dijo una vos femenina

-adelante –

- Kuchiki Byakuya sama, Kuchiki Rukia sama, mi nombre es Higurashi Sakurako, me enviaron para servirle a Kuchiki Rukia sama – dijo inclinada en el piso en forma de reverencia, una muchacha sencilla de cabello largo y castaño recogido en una cola sencilla, delgada y un poco mas alta que la morena, de ojos color verdes y piel morena, sus labios delgados y su vos suave,

La morena se quedó parpadeando por unos momentos y luego dirigió su mirada a su hermano

-Rukia, ella te ayudara a vestirte adecuadamente, ve porfavor –

-Si, Nii sama –

-Con su permiso – dijo Sakurako y saliendo detrás de la morena

-Debemos ir a su habitación, Kuchiki sama – dijo dirigiéndose a la morena, que aún permanecía parada en el pasillo

Bufó, no le agradaba que le llamaran usando el sama, la hacia sentir vieja – Solo dime Rukia –

-No podría –

-Vamos, solo dime Rukia, porque el sama me hace sentir vieja – dijo y ambas rieron

-Bueno que le parece si le digo Kuchiki san – dijo con una actitud mas confiada, la pelinegra era en verdad agradable, y no como el malvado de su hermano que era un shinigami raso le había hecho creer, diciéndole que era igual a su capitán, lo que obviamente no era lo que veía

-Si mejor así – dijo, la castaña le recordaba mucho a Orihime

-Creo que lo primero seria que se de un baño…quiere que le ayude – dijo ya con mas confianza

-No, yo puedo sola no hace falta –

-esta bien, entonces escogeré el vestuario –

-Si, gracias –

-Y dime, ¿como es que nunca te había visto aquí? – le cuestionó la morena mientras se bañaba en el orto cuarto

-Pues…Kuchiki Byakuya sama, me contrató el día de ayer, ya que necesitaba una persona que la atendiera por unos días – respondió

-Ya veo, supongo que estás enterada de mi situación – dijo con una vos algo triste

-La verdad no mucho – ya la trataba con mas confianza y la morena no se molestaba

Sentía que debía contárselo a alguien, y Sakurako parecía ser una persona en quien confiar – Verás, mi familia al parecer a aceptado que me case con el hijo de la casa noble de los Smith…Daisuke –

-¡OH! Vaya, debe estar contenta –

-No… - pausó un poco y la castaña sintió que no debía preguntar y esperar a que ella hable- veras, yo estoy enamorada de alguien mas, pero se que debo renunciar a él, y resignarme…después de todo estos días que la pase con él fueron los mejores de mi existencia-

-Pero, ¿porque no lucha por su amor? – una pregunta inocente

-No es tan fácil Sakurako chan, escuchaste alguna vez del shinigami sustituto –

-Sí… - y con algo de duda en su vos cuestionó – ¿él es a quien ama? –

-…Sí – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – lo amo y por eso debo dejar que continúe su vida, ya que él esta vivo, y yo…pues bueno…me casaré - dijo derramando una lágrima ya resignada y con la vos quebrada, en su interior estaba segura de que ese matrimonio sí se llevaría a cabo

-No creo que él la deje de amar solo por eso –

-Tienes razón, es un cabeza dura –

-Entonces como hará para que se aleje de usted? –

-No lo se…- dijo saliendo de la habitación envuelta en la toalla

-Debería hablar con Smith sama –

-El no es el problema, sino las leyes de nuestro mundo y sociedad…si quisiera estar con Ichigo estaría en contra de las leyes de la SS, ya que él es humano y yo una shinigami y no puede existir relación entre nosotros, y si Daisuke dice que ya no quiere lo del compromiso, podrían tomar represalias tomando su vida, y yo…yo no puedo hacer nada en ninguno de los casos, pensé que si podría pero ahora veo que no – dijo lo último abrazando a Sakurako y sollozando en su hombro

-Rukia chan…a perdón Kuchiki san-

-No te disculpes –

-pues si yo puedo hacer algo para ayudarla, no dude en pedírmelo – era lo único que le podía decir por el momento y vio una sonrisa en el rostro de la morena

-Gracias –

Después de una hora de beber té y sake con los capitanes se encontraba un poquito mareado, pero muy consiente, aunque se haya negado la invitación del capitán Kyoraku para beber solo sake, no pudo evitar brindar con sake unas cuantas veces por la salud del capitán Ukitake, o por alguien más, y unas 5 copas hicieron que se mareara.

-Será mejor que me vaya me siento algo mareado –

-Vaya que eres aún un niño, Kurosaki san – dijo Kyoraku

-Taicho – apareció detrás de él con una vos autoritaria y golpeándolo en la cabeza – No puedo creer que haya dado de beber a un menor de edad –

- Nanao chan…preciosa – dijo muy feliz – pero si el chico ya tiene casi 18 años –

-Por eso mismo, no tiene ni siquiera 18 –

-vamos Nanao no seas tan estricta, debe conocer los placeres de la vida – dijo agitando una copa de sake

-Creo que mejor me voy –

-Si será lo mejor Kurosaki, pero ¿no quieres que te acompañe? – le dijo Ukitake

-No, podré llegar a casa de los Kuchiki…si me dejan entrar –

-Creo que tendrás problemas con eso, pero si gustas puedes quedarte en mi casa –

-Gracias Ukitake san, pero primero intentare en casa de los Kuchiki -

-Entonces ten suerte – dijo viendo salir al joven de cabellera naranja- "Espero todo marche bien, y Byakuya lo entienda por esta ves, él también sabe lo que es amar y que te quieran separar de esa persona" – pensó el capitán

*****I&R*****

-Por favor, Rukia chan, cuando entre estará todo a media luz, tenga cuidado, ya sabe el protocolo ¿verdad? – cuestionó Sakurako muy preocupada

-Si no te preocupes, Sakurako chan – y entonces tocó la puerta y escuchó un ligero "adelante" y al abrirla solo pudo esperar que sus ojos se acostumbren a la penumbra, la habitación estaba solamente iluminada por unas cuantas luces en las esquinas y una en el techo, había muchas personas, muchos que nunca había visto, pero su vista se fijó en su hermano, quien tenia un espacio vacio a su lado

-Preséntate – le dijo una vos de un anciano, firme y autoritaria

Se sentía como si estuviera en un juicio ante los de la cámara de los 46 – Mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia, shinigami de la decimo tercera división, soy hermana adoptiva de Kuchiki Byakuya sama capitán del sexto escuadrón de protección del Seireitei y actual líder del clan Kuchiki –

-Toma asiento – le volvió a indicar la misma vos, y ella se dirigió hacia su hermano

-Kuchiki Rukia ¿sabes el motivo de esta reunión? – le preguntó otra vos, pero era la de una mujer que aparentaba ser también muy mayor

-Sí...-

-Entonces vamos directamente al punto – dijo una vos muy animada que Rukia reconoció al instante

-Daisuke hijo, ten paciencia, debemos seguir el protocolo – le dijo la vos de un hombre que sonaba algo extranjero pero amable

-Michael, Daisuke, compórtense – los reprendió una suave vos

No pudo evitar no mirar en dirección de las voces, y al observar bien, en el extremo de la mesa justo al frente de ella se encontraba Daisuke y su familia, se notaba que se llevaban bien, pero que eran algo escandalosos por lo que acababa de ver, una pequeña risita que no pasó desapercibida para Byakuya se le escapó – Lo siento Nii sama – dijo en un susurro al darse cuenta de que él la había notado, y volviendo a retomar su postura se dio cuenta de que sin contar a la familia de Daisuke y a la suya ahí habían como 20 personas, entre mujeres y hombres casi ancianos en general

-Bueno creo que tiene razón, pero debemos seguir el protocolo, como bien dijo su padre – habló uno de los hombres

-Continuemos – habló otro

-Bien, como la señorita Kuchiki sabrá, estos días se estuvieron tratando el asunto de su boda con Smith Daisuke sama y también la cuestión del apellido – pausó y otro hablo

-Llegamos a la conclusión de que su matrimonio sí se llevará a cabo – sentenció, y en ese momento Rukia sintió como si el mundo se le viniera encima y en su rostro que estaba serio y sereno esperando una esperanza, se mostro rápidamente la desilusión y unas lágrimas que se retenían en sus ojos, por suerte debido a la oscuridad nadie lo notaba

-Con respecto al apellido – habló otro – el primer hijo hombre que conciban llevará el apellido Kuchiki, y los siguientes serán Smith –

-"Hijos" – pensó la morena – "Hijos" – y las lágrimas ya no pudieron contenerse mas, nunca pensó en tener hijos. Una fugaz imagen de un pequeño de cabello naranja pasó por su mente y entendió que soñaba con algún día tener hijos, la idea la hacia feliz, pero ahora pensar que debe tener hijos con Daisuke, no lo es, al menos que sean de Ichigo y de ella no quería tener niños.

-Por último…el matrimonio se llevará a cabo en una semana – dijo esta vez una mujer

-"¿QUE?" – pensó asombrada

-De acuerdo a las leyes que se establecen en Soul Society – continuó

-"No, tan pronto sería el matrimonio?" – seguía metida en sus pensamientos

- Kuchiki Rukia, desde ahora deberás dejar tu trabajo como shinigami, hasta que tu ahora esposo en la practica, Smith Daisuke, te lo permita, pero solamente después de que estén casados –

Abrió los ojos enormemente, ¿le iban a prohibir ser shinigami?, no podía ser cierto, y que iba ha hacer entonces, si ser shinigami es todo lo que sabe

-Deberás asistir a las ceremonias que toda novia toma, como ser protocolo para el matrimonio, para la ceremonia del té, para la manera correcta de atender a tu esposo… - y siguió la lista

La morena no creía lo que le decían, que era todo eso, que ceremonias?, como iba a dejar su trabajo de shinigami?, eso quería decir que ya no regresaría al mundo humano hasta que Daisuke se lo permita?, y que de sus amigos?, no se había despedido por la prisa, Inoue, Tatsuki, Ishida, Sado, Mizuiro, Keigo, y todos, no les dijo nada, además no solo ellos también los que estaban en SS ¿podría mantener contacto con ellos?...Ichigo, ¿que pasaría con él, como se lo diría, que haría?, lo amaba y no lo quería dejar, pero ahora ya era tarde se casaría y se debe a su esposo, tendría que dejar a Ichigo, hacer que él la deje sería mejor, preferiría saber que la odia, a que la ame, porque así seria mas fácil que la olvide y ella a él.

Notó la expresión de su hermana, notó su vista ida y sus ojos inundados en lágrimas, mientras la mujer que hablaba seguía con la lista de las ceremonias que debía aprender y los horarios en los que los tomaría. Solo serró los ojos para ya no observarla, sentía lo que ella, y sabia muy bien de ese sentimiento, era como cuando intentaron separarlo de su amada Hisana, ese vacio y esa soledad que se siente no se puede llenar mas que con el calor de la persona a quien se ama, y Byakuya Kuchiki sabía muy bien al igual que todos que su hermana, se había enamorado de ese shinigami sustituto.

-Bueno aquí acaba la reunión – finalizó otra vos y todos salieron

-Rukia, te espero mas tarde para que podamos cenar con mi familia – le dijo Daisuke, pero notó que la morena mantenía la vista gacha, y prefirió alejarse – No tienes que aceptar si no quieres– dijo con tristeza siendo el último en salir, y haciendo referencia a su boda

-auch – dijo Sakurako mientras se frotaba la cabeza por el golpe que se había dado al intentar entrar a la habitación –OH…- se quedó sin palabras al ver que era uno de los nobles – Gomenasai, gomenasai – repetía constantemente haciendo reverencias

-No te preocupes, esta bien, ¿no te hiciste daño? – le preguntó con una sonrisa el rubio

-No, gomenasai, pensé que todos ya habían salido y como no ví a Rukia chan…digo a Kuchiki Rukia sama, decidí entrar y no lo ví, gomenasai – seguía disculpándose

-Bueno, ella esta adentro – dijo con un deje de tristeza en su vos - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?–

-Higurashi Sakurako, señor – dijo sonrojándose un poco

-Lindo nombre, puedo llamarte Sakurako –

-Claro, como usted guste – dijo nerviosa

-Bueno Sakurako un gusto conocerte, cuida de Rukia ¿si? – dijo sosteniendo su mano – Hasta pronto – y besándola, como siempre hace, como su padre le enseñó, aunque su madre le dijo que en la cultura oriental no se debe hacer eso, él prefería hacerlo

-Sí, lo haré – dijo suavemente, y totalmente roja

-¿Sakurako chan? – le llamó la morena desde adentro

-oh! sí Rukia chan ya voy - dijo contenta

Al momento de verla tan feliz sintió que si podría haber algo de esperanza…pero para otros - ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? –

-No nada – dijo nerviosa – ¿Y a usted? –

Bajó la cabeza no tenia fuerzas para hablar del tema, no quería ni recordarlo – Sakurako – sollozó abrazando a la castaña la cual entendió de inmediato que el matrimonio entre ella y el joven que acababa de ver sí se llevaría a cabo

-Debemos ir a su habitación- le dijo después de algunos minutos que la kuchiki estuvo llorando en sus hombros

-Tienes razón – dijo secándose las lágrimas – lo siento –

La castaña negó con la cabeza – no tiene por que –

-Gracias –

*****I&R*****

-Por fin llego – se dijo el pelinaranja – Oi hay alguien? – preguntó golpeando la puerta

-¿Quién eres?- le cuestionó el guardia que le atendió

-Kurosaki Ichigo, shinigami sustituto –

-¿Kurosaki?, no tengo entendido de que vaya a venir algún Kurosaki –

-Vengo a buscar a Rukia –

-La señorita Kuchiki sama se encuentra en una reunión ahora mismo –

-¿que?-"aún sigue en la reunión, en que habrán quedado"-

-Kuchiki Taicho – escucho decir al otro lado de la puerta –

-¿vino alguien?-

-Sí, Kuchiki Taicho, dice ser Kurosaki – le dijo el guardia que estaba atendiendo a Ichigo

-Déjenlo pasar –

-Gracias Byakuya –

-¿A que se debe tu presencia Kurosaki Ichigo?- con el tono frio que siempre usa

-Vengo a ver a Rukia –

-Ella esta ocupada, será mejor que regreses a tu mundo- dándose la vuelta

-No lo haré, así que por favor permíteme verla – le dijo

Lo pensó por un momento- "talves sería mas fácil que se digan adiós de una ves, o será mas difícil?"- esta bien – y se fue

Se dirigió hasta la habitación de la morena, por el lado del jardín que ahora estaba con los cerezos en flor, la esperó por un rato pues ella no estaba

-Ichigo –

-Rukia, por fin…llegas – dijo deteniéndose a mirarla, su morena estaba bellísima con ese kimono rojo bordado con flores y bien amoldado a su cuerpo, con el cabello recogido en un moño sujeto con una peineta en forma de mariposa de color plateado, pero con su mechón de pelo suelto cayéndole en su rostro, la miró detallando cada parte de ella, observó que usaba maquillaje uno suave pero que resaltaban sus ojos y sus labios

-¿Cómo entraste?-

-Yo…Byakuya me dejo – dijo desviando la mirada

-Rukia chan, ¿Quién es?-

Ichigo observó a la joven que estaba detrás de la morena y enarcó una ceja

-El es el shinigami sustituto – le dijo

-Será mejor que me retire – habló y los dejo solos

-¿Quién era?- le cuestionó sentándose en el pasillo

-Una nueva amiga, Sakurako –

Un silencio se hiso presente, esperaba que no le pregunte nada sobre la reunión, así talves el asunto sería mas fácil de llevar

-¿Y como te fue?- pero no ahí estaba él tan impaciente como siempre

-Pues…estaba aburrida –

-¿A si?- alzó una ceja sin creerle del todo

-sí así fue –

Sentía que ella quería evadir el tema y algo en su interior le dijo que ya la perdió - ¿Y de que hablaron? – quería saber

-pues…veras…hablamos de muchas cosas- seguía sin responder directamente, estaba muy nerviosa

-¿Cómo cuales? –

-phhfm- soltó un bufido, sabia que tendría que decírselo, tarde o temprano, y mas vale temprano – Ichigo…- le dijo mirándolo y luego desviando su mirada al estanque y él la observó – la vida en la sociedad de almas transcurre lenta y tranquila…muchas de las personas de este lugar han estado aquí hace muchísimos años, y yo no soy la excepción…mi hermana me dejó en el distrito 78, lo sabes y también los motivos, ahí pase mucho tiempo, luego junto con Renji ingresamos a la academia de shinigamis donde fui acogida por el clan Kuchiki –

-¿A donde quieres llegar? – le cuestionó, el mejor que nadie sabia todo respecto a su vida y no hace falta que se la repitan

-Si hubiera tomado otro camino, talves nunca hubiera sido shinigami, si hubiera muerto cuando era una bebe, talves nunca pasaría por esto…- dijo con un nudo en la garganta y reteniendo las lágrimas – si nunca hubiera ingresado a la academia shinigami, Ichigo…yo…yo nunca te habría conocido y tampoco estaría a punto de casarme con Daisuke –

Ichigo la volvió a observar, notó en su vos ese quiebre que había, notó sus ganas de contener las lagrimas, y notó lo que había dicho

-Voy a casarme en una semana, Ichigo…y no me arrepiento de haberte conocido, fuiste lo mejor que me pasó, pero ahora debo continuar el camino que se me marcó desde el momento que forme parte de la familia Kuchiki – dijo poniéndose de pie – ahora será mejor que te marches y no regreses, será mejor que te olvides de todos nosotros, y dejes tu trabajo como shinigami sustituto, sería la mejor manera de alejarte de este mundo y que retomes tu vida y tengas una normal como siempre quisiste, yo…yo solo aparecí para hacer que tu vida de un vuelco del que ahora no puedas salir…lo siento, creo que…si quieres puedo usar el borra memoria para que te olvides de todo –

-Pero que coños dices, crees que voy a estar como si nada dejando de lado todo lo que conozco ahora, crees que borrándome la memoria estaría mejor, crees que dejaría de amarte como lo hago ahora, joder Rukia, que no entiendes que eres tu la que llena este vacio que siento, que si tu no estas llueve mas fuerte… que si me dejas ya no podría vivir, que si me alejas de tu lado, prefiero morir – dijo alzando la vos dolido y desesperado

-Ichigo entiende, no somos del mismo mundo, tu estas vivo y yo muerta –

-Y que importa eso, si eso es lo que te impide quererme pues tiene solución, si quieres ahora mismo renuncio a mi vida para estar contigo aquí –

-Debes entender, yo no puedo negarme a mi compromiso con Daisuke, él…él es agradable y sabré sobrellevar mi vida con él, no quiero quitarte a ti toda la vida que tienes por delante-

-Pues entiéndelo tú también, tú eres mi vida y te quiero a mi lado –

-Ya estoy decidida – retomó una postura fría – me casaré con Daisuke y tu deberás regresar a tu mundo – se puso firme i distante

-Eso lo veremos, no dejare que te alejes de mi – le dijo tomando por sorpresa a la morena y aprisionándola entre sus brazos – dijiste que lucharías conmigo, ahora es el momento luchemos por estar juntos – le susurró

-Ichigo, yo ya no puedo hacer nada, mi familia ya decidió, y ellos son los que me mandan –

-Rukia, por favor –

-Lo siento – dijo y se rindió en el llanto entre sus brazos, y él también se inclinaron y cayeron de rodillas al pasto verde del jardín, ambos llorando desde el corazón

*****I&R*****

Daisuke estaba contento, en una semana estaría casado con Rukia, y sería muy feliz, se paseaba por la casa de los Kuchiki, deslumbrando felicidad, pero unos gritos lo detuvieron, se acercó un poco más, vio que la dama de hace un momento también estaba escondida observando todo:

-Sakurako chan ¿Qué es lo que sucede? –

-ah!…Smith Daisuke sama! – dijo sobresaltada – me asustó –

-Lo siento, pero quise saber que pasa, quienes están pelea…- se cortó al momento de ver que eran Rukia e Ichigo quienes en ese momento ya estaban abrazados en el suelo y llorando -¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo algo enojado

-Pues…vera ella le dijo a él que debe olvidarse de ella y que se marche – lo dijo algo triste

-entonces él y ella…-

-Ella esta terminando con él, no tiene de que preocuparse ella lo eligió a usted – dijo casi en un susurro y él volteó a verla con los ojos abiertos y luego otra ves vio afuera

-No puede ser –

-Smith sama-

-No…no dejare que…- y se fue corriendo

-Ichigo, ya déjame debo irme- trato de soltarse

-No puedo, si te dejo se que no volverás a mi –

-Así debe ser –

-No…podemos cambiarlo –

-Ichigo – dijo viendo a sus ojos -Siempre te amaré, pero el destino no quiere que estemos juntos, debo cumplir con él –

-Si me amas, entonces lucha conmigo Rukia, se que encontraremos una salida –

-Que mas no quisiera, pero ya es tarde, nos dimos cuenta muy tarde sobre nuestros sentimientos, Ichigo –

-No es tarde aún, veras que puedes…que podemos…-

-Nada…no podemos nada –

-Kurosaki Ichigo – apareció Byakuya desde el otro lado, quien también había presenciado todo lo de hace un momento

-Nii sama – dijo parándose y limpiándose las lagrimas

-Byakuya –

-Ya es hora de que te marches, no debes estar aquí en primer lugar –

-Solo vine para llevarme a Rukia conmigo –

-Lo siento pero ella se queda, esta es su casa –

-Byakuya entiende, yo amo a Rukia y no…-

-Y que importa eso si se casará en una semana- fue frio y cortante

-Lo impediré – dijo decidido

-Y que harás, aparecerás en medio de la boda y te llevaras a la novia – sarcasmo

-Si es necesario lo haré-

-Compórtate como un hombre Kurosaki, y deja que la mujer a la que amas tome la decisión sea cual sea –

Ambos observaron a la morena y ella agachó la cabeza y se alejó del pelinaranja – Vete Ichigo, es hora de que vuelvas a tu mundo – dijo fría distante y cortante, algo que dejó atónito al pelinaranja

-Rukia…-

-Ya has escuchado, ahora vete por tu cuenta antes de que llame a los guardias – dijo el moreno

-Kuchiki Rukia sama – apareció Sakurako

-Me voy por ahora, pero recuerda que vendré por ti Rukia – dijo encaminándose a la salida mientras la morena le daba la espalda

Sakurako la sostuvo de un brazo y sintió que la morena tembló ante las palabras del pelinaranja y presionó sus puños, y al observarla al rostro vio que una lágrima escapaba de su fría mirada

-Rukia – musitó la castaña

-Llévala a su habitación, mas tarde iremos a cenar con los Smith –

-Sí, Kuchiki Byakuya sama –

*****I&R*****

-Daisuke, ¿que pasa, por que vienes tan agitado hijo? – le dijo una mujer de cabellera larga negra y de apariencia tranquila y amable

-Madre, soy un tonto – sollozo en el regazo de su madre

-¿Por qué dices eso hijo?- intervino un hombre parecido a él pero más maduro

- Porque creí que yo ganaría al final – siguió algo lloroso, en verdad Daisuke tenía un corazón frágil

-¿A que te refieres?- dijo su madre tomándolo por el rostro y haciendo que la viera

-Porque creí que se enamoraría de mi – le dijo con los ojos rojos

-Pareces una niña hermanito - apareció un hombre alto de cabello negro y un poco de barba, mucho mas parecido a su madre

-Dimitri, no le digas así- le regañó su madre

-Lo siento, solo estaba jugando – se disculpó, al contrario de Daisuke, Dimitri era un poco mas duro y rudo también, pero no era malo era una persona bromista, pero a veces sus bromas no caían bien

-¿Hijo de que hablas que no entiendo?- le dijo su padre

-Aún eres un niño hermanito, dinos porque lloras?-

Se calmó y se puso un poco mas serio – padre hay alguna posibilidad de anular este compromiso –

-¿De que hablas?, si hace unos días estabas tan feliz por casarte con esa muchacha-

-Lo sé, pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba –

-¿A que te refieres?- esta vez preguntó su madre

-Pues ella…no esta enamorada de mi –

-No veo cual es el problema – espetó su hermano

-ese es el problema, que ella no me quiere, y yo…yo no puedo quitarle la felicidad –

-Pero Daisuke, porque dices eso – le dijo su madre

-Ella es una shinigami, y ella…-

-Está enamorada de su trabajo – acabó Dimitri

-También, pero no solo es eso, sino que esta enamorada de un humano –

Todos se quedaron en silencio, y viéndose unos a otros y hablo su padre

-Pero hijo, ese es un amor imposible, estoy seguro de que se enamorará de ti –

-No, porque ese humano no es uno cualquiera, él es Kurosaki Ichigo, el shinigami sustituto…que la salvó hace tiempo –

Se quedaron sorprendidos, habían escuchado hablar del shinigami sustituto, y de que hace un tiempo había luchado contra todo el Seireitei debido a que una shinigami le había dado sus poderes y la iban a matar por eso, él había venido y ganado, después de eso solo hubo rumores, y ellos solo pensaron que eso eran, que nadie podría vencer al Seireitei.

Pero ahora su hijo les confirma que sí existía ese joven y que además su prometida estaba enamorada de él

-Debes luchar – escuchó decir a su hermano – no te rindas, se perseverante y conseguirás lo que quieres, y si ella no logra enamorarse de ti, pues ella es la que pierde – le aseguró

-Dimitri – musitó

-Tiene razón, si en este mes no lo lograste ahora lo harás – le dijo seguro su padre

-Pero como dijiste padre, no lo logre en un mes, ¿como crees que lo lograre en una semana?-

-para eso estoy yo hijo mío –

-y yo también- secundó su hermano

-Te ayudaremos a conquistarla – dijeron al unísono, pegados del cachete y alzando un puño

-Bueno, creo que su ayuda servirá, pero no olvides que soy mujer, y creo que será mejor que yo te de algunos consejos – le dijo su madre tranquilamente

-Jejeje- reía nerviosamente al ver lo eufóricos que se habían puesto sus familiares

*****I&R*****

**Matrimonio… vaya cosas que hay no?  
><strong>

**Bueno hasta aki el capi espero haya llenado sus expectativas, y que continúen leyendo, la verdad es que sus reviews me hacen muy feliz DOMO ARIGATOU GOSAIMASU**

**Y para compensar la larga espera... hoy publico el capi 7 de este fic, y la siguente semana publicare el ocho y el capitulo final...**

**bueno espero sus reviews jane...  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

*****I&R*****

-Ukitake san – tocó la puerta del treceavo escuadrón

-Kurosaki – que haces por aquí pensé que te quedarías en casa de Kuchiki – le dijo Kiyone al abrir la puerta

-Si bueno pues pasó algo –

-Kurosaki, venga pasa el capitán estará muy contento vamos –

-Oye Sentaro –

-¿Qué te pasa ahora a tí?-

-Yo lo llevaré donde el capitán –

-Claro que no lo haré yo –

-pero yo fui quien le abrió la puerta-

-Y yo quien le dijo que pasara –

-Yo estaba a punto de decírselo antes de que tu aparecieras –

-¿a sí?, pues yo lo hice antes y por eso lo llevaré yo –

-Etto…chicos, no hace falta conozco el camino –

-¿Que?- dijeron al unisonó dejando por un momento su pelea

-OH, Kurosaki san, ya estas de regreso – aparece el capitán

-Taicho, no debería haberse levantado aún – le dijo Kiyone

-No te preocupes estoy bien, porfavor tráiganos unas tasas de te – pidió mientras le indicaba a Ichigo que lo siguiera por el sendero de piedra –

-Sí capitán en un momento –gritaron

-Déjalo que ya lo hago yo – volvió a protestar Kiyone

-Que yo lo hago – dispuso Sentaro

-te dije que yo –

-No yo iré- y así continuaron hasta quien sabe cuando

-Y dime que tal te fue en casa de los Kuchiki –

-Pues…no tan bien, Ukitake san, me permitiría pasar unos días aquí?- le cuestionó

-Entiendo, parece ser que no te fue nada bien, pero me alegra que estés aquí claro que puedes quedarte –

-gracias –

Se quedaron callados por un momento, llegaron a un jardín donde había varias flores de diferentes especies y los árboles brindaban una refrescante sombra, y la brisa soplaba apacible, Se sentaron alrededor de en una mesa de piedra con el dibujo de unos peses en ella, y las sillas eran de madera de pino igualmente con tallados de peses.

-Y dime – rompió el silencio el peliblanco - ¿Qué harás para impedir la boda?-

-No lo sé –

-veo que seguirás luchando por ella –

-Sí…-y en ese momento dio por hecho lo que muchos ya le habían dicho, que era obvio que él estaba enamorado de la morena – Ukitake san, usted, como…desde cuando lo sabe? –

-Es obvio, igual que los demás desde que viniste aquí por ella –

Bueno eso confirma sus dudas, él era el único que no se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hasta hace poco

-Y déjame decirte algo – continúo – no te ofendas pero fuiste un tonto Kurosaki san, al no darte cuenta a tiempo –

-Tiene razón – admitió con la cabeza gacha – pero creo que estoy a tiempo de solucionarlo –

-espero que sea así –

Y continuaron charlando hasta el anochecer sin darse cuenta del paso del tiempo, hasta que un pequeño peliblanco intervino:

-Buenas noches – saludó

-Hola, Toushiro, ¿Cómo has estado?- le dijo ya un poco mas animado

-Es Hitsugaya Taicho, Kurosaki –

-Vamos no te enfades, y dime a que se debe tu presencia Hitsugaya Taicho –hablo amablemente el peliblanco mayor

-Solo vine a pasar el rato, Mi teniente está otra ves borracha, junto con Hisagi, Abarai, y Kira tomando sake en mi oficina-

-Matsumoto san, siempre tan animada, no lo crees Kurosaki san?- dijo dirigiéndose al pelinaranja

-¿que?...sí – dijo sin saber que le preguntaron

-Ya deja de pensar en ella, encontrarás una solución –

-Será mejor que me vaya a dormir, con permiso –

-adelante –

-Esta aquí por la boda de Kuchiki Rukia ¿verdad? – dijo el ojiverde

-Sí, vino por eso, pero no creo que logre algo, dice que ella se casará en una semana –

-Ya veo, habrá que esperar a ver que hace –

-Siempre y cuando no voltee todo el Seireitei de nuevo estará bien –dijo soltando una leve carcajada

*****I&R*****

-Bueno hijo, entonces desde mañana empezaremos nuestros cinco días de conquista –

-Nuestro?-hablo su esposa

-Bueno sus, no te enojes cariño sabes que yo te amo -

-lo primero que haremos será…déjenme ver…-dijo Dimitri mientras sostenía una lista de todas las ceremonias a las que debía asistir Daisuke con Rukia – la ceremonia de té les tocara a primera hora todas las mañanas –

-entonces, deberás levantarte temprano – sentenció su padre

-¿Y donde será eso?- cuestionó Daisuke

-Pues a lo que estoy viendo todas serán en casa de los Kuchiki –

-Entendido, pues entonces a ponerme en marcha –

-Así se habla hijo –

-Bien, mañana lo primero que harás será…-

*****I&R*****

-Rukia chan –

-Sakurako chan, que haces aún aquí ya deberías haber ido a tu casa –dijo escondiendo su rostro para que no la viera con los ojos hinchados y llorosos

-preferí quedarme, ya que mañana tenemos que dejarte lista muy temprano –

-Y ¿por que?-

-Mañana empieza con las clases de las ceremonias, y la primera es en la mañana muy temprano–

-Déjame adivinar…es la ceremonia de té, verdad? –

-Sí-

-vaya la verdad es que no sé porque debemos tomar esos cursos –

-Bueno, es porque Byakuya sama lo pidió –

-Nii sama dices?-

-Sí, el había hecho un trato con la familia de Daisuke-

- y cual es ese trato? –

-pues no estoy segura de si contárselo – dijo dudosa

-dímelo por favor – le dijo suplicante

-esta bien, tampoco me prohibieron no decirle nada, se trata de que si usted llega a pasar todas las ceremonias sin equivocaciones, será digna de ser esposa de un noble, pero…si tiene constantes equivocaciones el matrimonio tendrá que retrasarse hasta que usted sea apta –

-¿que? Me parece algo absurdo, pero…-

-pero creo que es una oportunidad para poder hablar con el joven Daisuke y decirle todo…aunque creo que ya lo sabe – susurró

-¿Qué dijiste?- escuchó el susurro de Higurashi

-No nada –

-vamos no me mientas –

-No es enserio no dije nada –

-Sakurako –

-Rukia chan…yo –

-dímelo –

-No se…pero creo que esta tarde cuando Daisuke san los vio a usted y al joven shinigami el se puso raro y se fue corriendo –

-¿que?...nos vio –

-sí –

-No puede ser –

-No creo que deba preocuparse, el no parecía tener malas intenciones –

-No lo se…es un noble y todos tienen su forma de ser y reaccionar –

-Sí, pero él no creo que sea capas – aseguró

-Porque estas tan segura –

-No…no por nada –

-Bueno será mejor que durmamos, mañana empieza mi tortura –

-Sí, Oyazumi Rukia chan –

-Oyazumi, Sakurako chan – había encontrado en ella una nueva amiga y alguien en quien confiar

*****I&R*****

Sueños, los sueños reflejan lo que nuestra alma y corazón quieren, dejando de lado la mente, dejándonos llevar por nuestras ilusiones en nuestros sueños podemos estar en los lugares que queramos y con la persona que queramos, y esa noche Ichigo Kurosaki estaba en el sueño de Rukia, aunque ese sueño era mas bien como si antes lo hubiera vivido, sentía el calor del cuerpo del pelinaranja sobre ella, y también los besos que le daba, como aquella ocasión en su casa, sus manos se movían de arriba abajo y podía escuchar su respiración algo agitada, "No me dejes" le dijo, y continuó besando sus labios, suave y tiernamente, "Te amo" lo volvió a escuchar y bajó por su cuello, mientras ella enredaba sus manos en su cabello, sintió una presión en su entrepierna que le hiso elevar levemente las caderas, sabía bien que era, pero él aún continuaba con su hakama y ella sintió la necesidad de quitársela, pero prefirió que mejor se quedara así, pero él no dejaba de tocarla y hacerla sentir diferentes cosas, presionando y lamiendo sus pezones hacía que ella enloquezca poco a poco, pero en un intento por alejarse de él, ella cayó al suelo, y al darse cuenta estaba en el suelo de su habitación, todo había sido un sueño, y algo frustrada, continuó con su descanso.

*****I&R*****

Un poco mas lejos de la mansión Kuchiki, exactamente en el treceavo escuadrón. Ichigo Kurosaki también estaba soñando, su sueño había estado siendo el mejor hasta el momento, Rukia, vestida con un delgado camisón blanco casi transparente sostenido por unas finas tiritas, y bajo la luz de unas antorchas encendidas en su habitación se encontraba recostada en la cama provocativamente, y con una vos sensual lo llamó diciendo "te estaba esperando, Kurosaki Ichigo", el pelinaranja se acercó hasta ella, pero la morena se levantó de la cama escapando de él "te tengo" le dijo atrapándola por la cintura, "quieres jugar" hablo la morena y él hiso que diera la vuelta para poder besarla y mirarla, sus ojos lo capturaron en un instante, y luego bajó la vista hasta sus labios, los cuales atrapo con demencia y delicadeza, al recorrer sus hombros se encontró con unos tiros los cuales fácilmente desató con su boca dejando caer el camisón de la morena, viéndose sin su prenda y solo con las bragas, se dirigió a la cama dejando al pelinaranja, y se sentó llamándolo con el dedo índice de su mano derecha él se acercó a ella, quien en un momento se deshizo de su hakama, y tomó su miembro y empezó a frotarlo, para luego chuparlo, haciendo que el Kurosaki contuviera gritos de placer, OH por Kami que se sentía en el cielo, y ella no dejaba de chupárselo, y de pronto en un movimiento la tomó y la tumbó en la cama, ella solamente le sonrió, e hizo que él quedara debajo suyo, y se sentó sobre sus caderas, haciendo presión sobre el miembro del chico, se movió suavemente y ella también soltó un ligero gemido, él volvió a tumbarla y empezó a saborear todo su cuerpo, y cuando llegó a su única prenda primero la lamio por enzima y luego se dispuso a quitarle su braga, pero justo en ese momento escuchó como se reía y se detuvo por un momento par besarla nuevamente atrapando su boca, mientras presionaba su miembro contra ella.

-JIJIJIJI, Oi Kurosaki despierta – le dijo una vos a lo lejos que se estaba riendo y tratando de contener una carcajada – Kurosaki ya amaneció – volvió a repetir, y entonces lo recordó todo, y vió como la morena se desvanecía y al entreabrir la vista pudo ver a Sentaro, que se notaba que contenía unas enormes ganas de reír

-¿Pero que horas son?- preguntó al notar que afuera ya todo estaba claro

-Pues, exactamente no se, pero se nota que tuviste un grandioso sueño – dijo señalándolo

-Sentaro, está Ichigo aquí? – dijo el pelirrojo entrando a la habitación que le habían dado al pelinaranja, y bueno en definitiva si encontró a Ichigo, y también a un Sentaro que estaba tirado en el piso muriéndose de la risa, y cuando el observó el motivo también se rió

-Déjen de reírse – renegó el pelinaranja al verse observado

-Pero mírate, se ve que tuviste una muy buena noche – le dijo al pelinaranja

-mierda donde esta el baño – dijo sosteniendo la almohada para cubrirse

-eso no te lo hace dormir ni un baño helado, ni la zampakuto del capitán Hitsugaya – se volvió a burlar Renji, mientras Sentaro aún continuaba muriéndose en el piso – o es que quieres que Rukia sea la que te lo enfrié –

Se tornó serio al escuchar el nombre de su musa, y Renji notó que fue muy lejos, y Sentaro también calló

-Venga vamos a que te tomes un baño frio – dijo ya sin reír y saliendo de la habitación

-Renji, Sabes donde esta ahora? – le cuestionó

-Debe estar por empezar con la ceremonia del té –

-ceremonia del té, y por que?-

-Me lo dijo la muchacha que esta ahora junto con ella, una tal Higurashi –

-Y te dijo donde será –

-Sí, en la mansión Kuchiki –

Salió de la habitación sin nada mas que decir, directo a tomar una ducha que aún le hacia falta.

*****I&R*****

-Rukia chan, ya es hora – le dijo Sakurako

-Sakurako chan…déjame dormir un poco mas – le replicó tapándose mas con las sábanas

-No, ya debería estar lista, son casi las 8 de la mañana – dijo presurosa mientras buscaba un quimono para que vistiera la morena

-¿QUE? No puedo creer que ya sea tan tarde – dijo levantándose de golpe directo a tomar un baño

-Será mejor que nos apresuremos si queremos llegar a tiempo

-Tienes razón…brrr…pero el agua esta fría – le dijo temblando

-Hubiera estado bien si se hubiera levantado la primera ves que la llamé – le reprendió

-S…si…brrr…la siguiente…te hago caso…achuuuu –

Ya ambas soltaron una carcajada

Mientras tanto en una de las habitaciones que daba al jardín de la casa Kuchiki

-Bien hermanito…hoy empezaremos, y lo primero que debes hacer es darle esto – dijo extendiéndole una canasta pequeña de flores

-No crees que sería mejor solo una?-

-Vamos Daisuke, no seas tan simple, si quieres conquistarla antes de la boda, deberás ser detallista a lo grande –

-Si pero…-

-Nada de peros, Ahora prepárate que allí viene –

-¡Oh!...Rukia…ohayo gozaimasu – dijo levantándose y haciendo una reverencia para tomar su mano como siempre

-Daisuke dono, Ohayo gozaimasu – le respondió haciendo una reverencia

-Higurashi san Ohayo – también la saludó

-Ohayo gozaimasu Smith Daisuke dono, Smith Dimitri dono – saluda a ambos con una reverencia desde el piso –

-No hace falta las formalidades – le sonríe el rubio ayudándole a pararse

Ella toma su mano y él por un momento observa los verduscos ojos de Sakurako, haciendo que un impulso nunca antes sentido por él lo estremezca.

-Bueno, tiene razón – dice el pelinegro – no hace falta que nos trates tan formalmente, eso me hace sentir mas viejo de lo que soy – bromea

-Yo…etto –

-Sakurako chan, acompáñanos hasta que llegue la instructora – le pide con una sonrisa la ojiazulvioleta

-Rukia chan, yo no debo –

-Sí, no digas que no – dice emocionado el rubio – acompáñanos, onegai –

Se puso un poquito nerviosa, eran tan amables con ella, eran todo lo contrario a lo que le habían dicho de los nobles, pues las personas con las que estaba ahora, eran nobles, tanto de nombre como de su forma de ser

-Esta bien…pero en cuanto llegue la instructora me retiraré y esperaré afuera a Rukia chan –

-De acuerdo – dijeron el trió de nobles

Hablaron los pocos 15 minutos que tenían, pero fue suficiente para Daisuke, ya que fue una oportunidad de poder conocer mas sobre la ahora nueva amiga de Rukia…Higurashi Sakurako, una mujer de procedencia humilde del distrito 30 del Rukongai, hermana de un soldado raso del sexto escuadrón, y de personalidad amable y cálida.

Cuando llegó la instructora, tubo que retirarse, no sin antes ser invitada al almuerzo personalmente por Daisuke, algo que la incomodó un poco debido a las atenciones que tenía con ella. Y esto no paso por alto hacia los ojos de la shinigami y el pelinegro, ambos sonrieron por lo bajo, y sabían que algo había ahí.

La ceremonia parecía nunca acabar, mientras el rubio ya conocía a la perfección como debía actuar, Rukia no entendía muy bien la razón de cada tipo de té, aunque hubo uno que no le gustó para nada, uno verde que era amarguísimo e hiso que en su rostro se forme una mueca de desagrado total a este té, y siendo reprendida por su acción tubo que repetir varias veces la manera correcta de realizar la ceremonia exclusiva de este té.

Después de todo ya se había hecho medio día, y la instructora una mujer mayor bajita y un poco regordeta, dijo que continuarían al día siguiente y se retiró.

Daisuke dio ánimos a la pelinegra pero esta tenia cara de ya no resistir, y entonces se apareció Sakurako al rescate

-Rukia chan, toma esto te hará sentir mejor – dijo entregándolo un vaso que aparentemente contenía agua, pero

-Vaya esto sabe bien – dijo bebiéndolo - ¿Qué es?-

-Es un se te pétalos de cerezos, es suave y dulce…¿no te parece? –

-si es mucho muy rico y mejor que ese te verde – dijo lo último con cierta pisca de aborrecimiento

-Vaya Sakurako, tú siempre estas cuando se te necesita – dijo el pelinegro apareciendo también

-Si, es verdad – aseguró el rubio

-Que va no es para tanto – dijo algo sonrojada

-Bueno creo que es hora de ir a comer…¿no creen?- dijo la morena

-Sí – respondió sonriente Dimitri – y luego continuaran con sus clases de etiqueta – dijo mientras veía que ambas mujeres ya se retiraban – Oi – le llamó a su hermano

-Dime –

-¿Por qué no se lo diste?-

-¿Dar? ¿el que, a quien?-

-El ramo a Rukia chan –

-OH, lo olvidé –

-Claro, tenias algo mejor en que pensar… ¿verdad? –

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Sakurako chan –dijo mirando de reojo a su hermano – dime, te gusta verdad? – le dijo en tono serio y juguetón a la ves, como asegurándolo

-Pero…¿De que hablas Dimitri?- dijo sobresaltado

-vamos somos hermanos y tu hermanito eres un libro abierto, cuando se trata de tus sentimientos, hasta diría que Rukia chan se dio cuenta de la manera en que trataste a Sakurako–

-Sakurako es una mujer muy hermosa, y eso es todo – aseguró – además no soy un libro abierto –

-Y quien dijo que no era hermosa, lo es, pero dime, solo la ves como una mujer de servicio, o algo mas? –

-Dimitri, basta, solo es amiga de Rukia y es una mujer maravillosa –

-Sí, pero no respondiste a mi pregunta –

-…-

-Lo sabía, ella te interesa –

-claro que no-

-No lo niegues – dijo serio y hubo un largo silencio luego volvió ha hablar – piensa bien en lo que estas haciendo, puede que ese no sea el camino correcto – y salió de la habitación

Se quedó meditando acompañado por el canto de las aves y la suave brisa, pensando en lo que dijo su hermano, pensando en que quizás tenia razón, ya que desde que había visto a Sakurako el anterior día le había parecido una mujer muy bella, y hoy al observar sus ojos, pudo ver que ella tenia un alma muy pura, como reflejaba su mirada.

*****I&R*****

-Oi, a donde piensas ir –

-Es obvio ¿no?-

-No te dejaran pasar ni la puerta –

-Y quien dice que la usaré –

-Ichigo no estarás pensando treparte algún muro …¿o si?-

-Renji, yo no me treparé ningún muro…solo saltaré sobre él –

-Pero que cosas dices, si te ven el capitán te mata inmediatamente –

-Entiende, debo hablar con ella –

-Ella ya tomó una decisión y ambos sabemos que no se echará para atrás tan fácilmente –

-Tú lo has dicho, no será fácil, pero lo hará –

-Ichigo – lo detuvo por el hombro – debes dejarla ir, y continuar tu vida –

-Lo mismo me dijo ella – dijo con la cabeza gacha –pero sin ella no tengo vida que vivir – se soltó y se fue

-espera – le gritó – te acompaño, talves viéndote conmigo haya una oportunidad de que puedas pasar –

-Gracias – dijo suavemente y caminaron hasta la mansión Kuchiki

-¿Donde crees que estén ahora? – cuestionó el pelinaranja viéndose en frente de la puerta de los Kuchiki

-Pues es medio día, así que deben estar almorzando…y cuando el taicho tiene visitas suele hacer que sirvan al lado del árbol de cerezos –

-Entonces vamos, ¿por donde es? –

-Esta al otro lado, vamos –

-esta bien –

Cuando llegaron, se pararon a ver un momento si podían o no entrar por algún lugar sin llamar la atención, y para su gran suerte, había un árbol junto a la casa, el cual treparon, y éste daba justo a la vista del árbol de cerezo y al lado de éste, se encontraban, una mujer sencilla, que según Renji era Higurashi, un hombre de pelo negro y barba que ninguno de los dos sabía quien era, Daisuke y por último…Rukia

Al observarla, no pudo evitar sonreír, se veía hermosa como siempre, con un kimono sencillo color celeste cielo, con decorado de rosas rojas en los bordes, su cabello suelto, y su rostro tranquilo y relajado, sonriendo junto con los demás, y sintió celos de no ser él el que le causase esas risas.

-Agáchate – le dijo el pelirrojo – viene un guardia –

-Debo hablar con ella –

-Será mejor que lo hagas en otro momento, hay muchas personas cerca –

-No puedo esperar –

-Ichigo –

-Ya estamos aquí –

-Si interrumpes ahora, ella se molestará más –

Bajó la mirada, Renji tenia razón, y que ella se moleste aún mas con el no era conveniente para su corazón.

-esta bien esperare –

-vamos – y ambos bajaron del árbol

*****I&R*****

-O vaya, por suerte no te quedó ninguna cicatriz – dijo sonriendo la morena

-Sí todo fue gracias a mi hermanito – dijo sujetándolo por el cuello

-pero debe haber sido realmente doloroso que un cangrejo te agarre de la nariz – habló la ojiverde

-Y mucho – se frotó la zona afectada – pero bueno el dolor no duró por mas de unos días –

-Si, y desde eso, no vuelve a la playa – se burló el rubio y todos se rieron

-OH, vaya ya es casi la hora – interrumpió Sakurako

-¿Para que? – cuestionó la pelinegra

-es verdad, debemos continuar con las clases de etiqueta – dijo Dimitri

-Tan pronto – se quejó la ojiazulvioleta

-Rukia debemos darnos prisa – dijo Daisuke – O si no tendremos que ser castigados, por la instructora – dijo haciéndose la burla imitando un tono tétrico

-No estarán hablando de mi, ¿verdad?- interrumpió una rubia cabello recogido en una cola, con un quimono, verde claro

-OH, querida no lo dijo enserio – intervino Dimitri acercándose a la mujer y tomándolo por la cintura para luego besar su frente

Rukia y Sakurako se quedaron viendo, y en sus rostros se notaba claramente la pregunta ¿quien es ella?

-Bueno señoritas – dijo en tono alegre – déjenme presentarles a la razón de ser de mi vida a la mujer que esta presente cada momento en mi corazón, ella es mi esposa, Leonela Belmonte –

Y la sorpresa de ambas no se hiso esperar que al unísono gritaron -¿esta casado?-

Todos se rieron, y él contestó – Claro, ¿no se los había dicho ya?-

-NO-

-Tú, nunca dices que estas casado – dijo su esposa dándole un suave codazo en el estomago

-Bueno querida, ¿creo que será mejor que empiecen las clases? – dijo fingiendo quedarse si aire

-Tienes razón…Bueno ya me conocen, y se que tú eres Rukia pero …- dijo mirando a la castaña

-Ah, perdón, mi nombre es Higurashi Sakuraki, un gusto conocerla Leonela sama – dijo haciendo reverencias

-Oh, gracias, pero no me digas sama – dijo haciendo un puchero – bueno empecemos –

-Yo…yo me retiro, con permiso – dijo la ojiverde

-No, puedes quedarte - se apresuró en decir el rubio – puede, ¿verdad One chan? – dijo viendo a su cuñada a quien trataba como su hermana

-Claro que sí mientras mas mejor –

-Yo…gracias – dijo y volvió a tomar su lugar, sentía que estaba con verdaderos amigos y no con esos temibles nobles

La clase fue muy entretenida, Leonela era extranjera, igual que el señor Michael, y tenía una personalidad arrolladoramente amable y cálida, talves debido a que estaba embarazada de dos meses, lo cual tenía como loco a Dimitri, en la clase solamente tomaron unos puntos básicos sobre la manera de sentarse y la postura adecuada que debe tener para poder manejar los diferentes cubiertos.

Los días pasaban, Rukia junto a Daisuke, tomaban diferentes clases, como las diferentes ceremonias de té, las clases de etiqueta, clases de pintura, clases de cómo debe comportarse una mujer casada ante la sociedad, sobre la manera adecuada de expresarse adecuadamente, que colores van con cuales, los ropajes que debe usar una mujer casada, y algunos otros más.

Mientras pasaban las clases se hiso costumbre que Sakurako también asistiera junto con ellos al igual que el hermano de el ojiceleste, Las charlas entre ellos eran cada ves mas amenas y ambos, Rukia y Dimitri, notaban que él rubio tenia cierto interés por la ojiverde, algo que alegraba a la morena, pero que también la entristecía.

Daisuke era tan atento con ellas, siempre llevaba una rosa para cada una, siempre mostraba una sonrisa cuando las veía, siempre las escuchaba con atención, era tan diferente al pelinaranja, al cual no había visto ya hace días, y hoy que era el sexto día y el mas ajetreado, ella quería verlo mas que nunca.

"Mañana estaré casada con Daisuke, y…y ya no habrá ninguna esperanza", pensaba la morena pero otro pensamiento también invadió su mente uno que se relacionaba con lo que pasó la tarde anterior, mientras le median el vestido de la ceremonia de anunciación de su matrimonio, y también el de su boda

_**FLASH BACK**_

_-¿Porque estas tan pensativa?-_

_-Ha, Rukia chan, me asustaste –_

_-Vamos Sakurako, dime en que piensas-_

_-no es nada – agachó la cabeza_

_-creo que te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que algo te preocupa-_

_-no es exactamente preocupación, es…pues ni siquiera sé como definirlo –_

_-Se trata de Daisuke…¿verdad?-_

_-NO, claro que no – negó con la cabeza_

_-Sakurako, dime una cosa…¿te gusta Daisuke? – mirándola fijamente a los ojos_

_-…-_

_-Si es así, dejame decirte que he notado cierta empatía entre ambos –_

_-Rukia chan, porfavor no te molestes conmigo –_

_-No estoy molesta, pero me preocupa pensar que…que tu y yo tenemos casi el mismo destino– dijo triste_

_-¿Porque lo dices? –_

_Sonrió con tristeza- Porque, yo estoy enamorada de otra persona pero me casare con alguien a quien considero es una gran persona…y tu, pues perderás una oportunidad debido a que me casare con esa persona –_

_-No diga eso, no es verdad –_

_-Claro que los es –pausó – Sakurako, yo…yo se que él también siente algo por ti, y sabes?, por un momento pensé que decidiría casarse contigo y anularían este matrimonio y yo podría regresar con Ichigo – dijo llorando_

_-Rukia chan –_

_-Gomenasai Skurako, se que soy egoísta por desear eso, pero tu también sientes algo verdad?, no lo niegues –_

_-Yo…yo, Rukia chan, yo – dijo llorando y se aferró al regaso de la morena para llorar en el_

_**END FLASH BACK**_

-Listo, Rukia sama, ya esta lista – dijo una mujer mayor, que le arreglaba los últimos detalles del kimono, que usaría esa noche para anunciar su matrimonio del día siguiente

-No puedo creer que este día ya llegó – dijo para sí misma

-Rukia chan – dijo tímidamente desde la puerta

-Sakurako chan, entra porfavor – y la castaña ingresó con la cabeza gacha

-Ya casi son las 6, pronto empezaran a llegar los invitados –

-Lo sé, en un momento me reuniré con Daisuke – dijo con tristeza

-Con permiso, me retiro – hablo la otra mujer

-Adelante – le respondió la morena y haciendo una pausa muy larga mientras se observaba al espejo – Hiciste lo que te pedí – dijo curiosa y amable

-Sí, lo envié con uno de los shinigamis y me dijo que se lo dejaría en el cuarto donde se hospeda para que no se entere de quien lo dejó –

-Gracias –

*****I&R*****

-"Seis días" -pensaba mirando al horizonte mientras atardecía – "Seis días en los que solo pude verla de lejos, no pude ni siquiera hacer que notara mi presencia, y hoy…hoy anuncian su compromiso y no hay manera de que pueda entrar…Creo que debo resignarme, ya no hay nada que pueda hacer"- escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas flexionadas y comenzó a llorar – "¿Como podre olvidarte, como?, si al menos tu estuvieras aquí para enseñarme el como". Rukia yo te amo, y no sé como vivir en un mundo donde no estés, ya te lo dije…pero parece que tú encontraste la manera de hacerlo sin mi –

-Ichigo – lo llamó el pelirrojo, y notó que el pelinaranja estaba llorando – La puerta senkaimon…ya esta lista –

-Sí…gracias –

-Tú, fuist…-

-Por la mañana pasé, pero había seguridad por todo lado-

-Ichigo, yo…lo siento – puso su mano a uno de sus hombros

-Será mejor que regrese ahora que estoy decidido, sino, no tendré las fuerzas suficientes mas tarde – le dijo parándose

Se notaba triste, ese no era el Ichigo Kurosaki que conocía, este era muy diferente, estaba rendido, abatido y desconsolado, aún podía verlo llorando, y eso nunca lo había visto, no ante él, parecía como si se estuviera dejando morir en vida.

-Iré a recoger algunas cosas –

-Sí, yo te espero en la puerta –

Al llegar a su habitación, se sentó en la cama, volteó su cabeza hacia la ventana, el día ya había pasado, y las nubes se arremolinaban en el cielo, como anunciando una tempestad, volteó la vista y la fijó sobre un sobre que había en su almohada lo abrió, observó una invitación que decía:

"Como en tiempos memoriales, hoy una ves mas celebraremos un nuevo compromiso entre dos amantes-(frunció el ceño) – ambos compartiendo un ideal en común que se formalizará esta noche y que el día de mañana se realizará bajo las bendiciones de todos los que los queremos, lo invitamos a ser parte de este gran evento que se realizará en la casa de la bella novia donde Smith Daisuke y Kuchiki Rukia se comprometerán para luego formar una sola unión"

Finalizó de leer la invitación, no le gustó lo que decía, pero por lo menos ya tenía un pase para poder verla por última vez. Se concentró un poco para poder sentir algún tipo de reiatsu, ya que se imaginó que la invitación no podía llegar sola, pero, no sintió nada.

Se levantó de golpe, y decidió ir a ese maldito evento, donde se despediría de ella, para siempre.

-Ichigo – pasó Renji – a donde vas – lo observó y notó que estaba un poquito animado pero continuaba triste

-Mira – le mostró la invitación

-Piensas ir?- dijo alzando una ceja

-claro, si debo dejarla ir, si quiera quiero verla por una vez más –

Lo pensó un rato y dijo – entonces yo te acompaño –

Soltó un suspiro que sonaba a una suave risa y ambos salieron directo a la dichosa ceremonia.

*****I&R*****

**Bueno espero les haya gustado, y espero no tener muchos horrores ortograficos**

**nos leemos la siguiente semana jane**

*****I&R*****

*****I&R*****


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok…. Como lo dije hoy subiré este capi espero les guste, ya estamos en el desenlace, uno mas y ya….**

**BLEACH es de Tite…. Pero Ichigo es SOLO MÍO jajajajajajajajaja (risa diabólica)**

*****I&R*****

El jardín había sido decorado de manera que se pudiera distribuir algunas sillas y mesas al estilo japonés antiguo, para la comodidad de los invitados. Los anfitriones se encontraban sentados en la parte central, todos vestidos con quimonos conversando amenamente, aunque Byakuya no mostraba ninguna expresión, también la pasaba bien, hasta que pudo observar una cabeza anaranjada moviéndose por el fondo, junto con una pelirroja, e inmediatamente diciendo un "Con permiso" se dirigió hacia ellos

-Taicho - dijo al verlo

-Kurosaki Ichigo, ¿Cómo fue que entraste? – ignoró a su teniente

-Byakuya – dijo sin emoción

-responde – dijo fríamente – tengo entendido de que tu ya no buscarías mas a Rukia –

-Byakuya, escucha –

-Será mejor que te marches lo antes posible a tu mundo –

-Lo haré, pero primero he venido a hablar con Rukia –

-No permitiré que te le acerques, ella ya esta demasiado dolida con respecto a la situación, si vuelves a aparecer ella…otra vez sufrirá-

Se le quedó viendo, no estaba seguro si lo que había escuchado provenía en verdad de el moreno, ¿acaso un pijo como él podía cambiar tanto como para llegar a entender los sentimientos de su hermana?, se preguntaba sin darse una respuesta convincente

-Vete, o de lo contrario lamentaras el haberte aparecido –

-OH, vaya, Kurosaki san, pensé que no ibas a venir – apareció el capitán de pelo blanco

-Ukitake san, Ukitake taicho - dijeron ambos jóvenes

-Byakuya, te parece si me los llevo a mi mesa –dijo notando la tensión de la platica que tuvieron antes

- estas advertido Kurosaki Ichigo – dijo y se fue

-Vaya, chicos enserio no esperaba verlos – aún hablaba mientras los dirigía a su mesa

-OH, pero si son el teniente Abarai y Kurosaki san – dijo otro animado hombre de haori rosa

-Koban wa, Kyoraku taicho – saludaron

-Vamos siéntense –les indico el de cabellera blanca

-Parece que todo el Seireitei, fue invitado – empezó la charla el castaño

-Eso parece- continuó el peliblanco

- al parecer el joven Smith, quería que no fuera una ceremonia normal, para que Rukia pudiera estar con sus amigos –

- Es un chico agradable, igual que su padre –

Ichigo desviaba su vista para tratar de encontrar a la morena, pero lo único que veía era a algunos nobles, y shinigamis, que conocía, algunos muy bien como a Matsumoto que estaba en la mesa de las bebidas junto con Kira y Hisagi, los que parecían ya estar ebrios, también pudo observar a un aburrido Ikaku junto a un Yumichika que parecía criticar a todos por su forma de vestir, y un poco mas allá en la mesa de bocaditos, se encontraban Kenpachi y Yachiru, también estaban los demás capitanes y sub capitanes, los cuales no montaban tanto escándalo, pero al que se le notaba que estaba a punto de explotar era al pequeño peliblanco, que se estaba acercando a la mesa donde estaban ellos

-Creo que el evento esta muy animado – dijo haciendo referencia a su sub capitana

-Siéntate con nosotros Hitsugaya taicho – le ofreció Ukitake

-si, gracias –

Ichigo continuaba tratando de ver a la morena, y fue cuando lo logró, que las luces se apagaron y solo se iluminó a la pareja del centro, exactamente Rukia y Daisuke

-¿creo que ya es hora?- le dijo algo nervioso el rubio

-Daisuke dono, creo que deberíamos esperar un poco más – acabó de decir y las luces se apagaron

-Ya es tarde – le respondió

-Buenas noches a todos- dijo una vos muy animada –Hoy tengo el gran placer y orgullo de ser parte de uno de los acontecimientos mas importantes dentro de mi familia, y por supuesto de la familia Kuchiki –

-Dimitri, porque dejaron que papá diga el discurso? – susurró a su hermano

- pues si lo hubieras visto cuando le dieron el micrófono no habrías tenido opción – dijo burlón, y resignado

-pues dentro de unas horas mas, ambos formaran una sola familia, dando un paso para iniciar juntos una nueva vida como esposos, espero que ambos sean felices – dijo con vos cortada y llorando

-Bueno, mientras Smith Michael sama se recupera de este emotivo momento - habló una vos femenina, muy conocida por la ojiazulvioleta – solamente quisiera decirles a los futuros novios, felicidades, y espero que el camino que llego a juntarlos no se separe – y empezó a decir palabras muy reflexivas refiriéndose a todo lo que había visto en esa semana - esta noche no solo se comprometerán el uno con el otro, sino que también será su última oportunidad de retomar un camino diferente…el amor, es algo maravilloso, y solo se lo puede sentir cuando uno esta con la verdadera persona a la que ama, no solo porque esa persona te corresponda, sino porque te entiende sin mediar palabras y con solo una mirada puede devolverte la voluntad de vivir – Rukia, escuchaba cada palabra como si se lo estuviera diciendo a ella, y el pelinaranja sentía lo mismo – No se debe tomar una decisión si uno no esta seguro, pues puede ser que se lastime mucho a otros, y esa herida no sanará – Byakuya escuchaba desaprobatoriamente todo, pero sabía que era así la manera en la que su hermana se sentía, recordó a Hisana, ella también hubiera hecho algo así – Esta ultima noche, todos deben darse una oportunidad para hablar con aquel ser al que aman, o simplemente estiman, porque no sabemos si al día siguiente volveremos a verlos – Ichigo fijó su vista en Rukia, ella tenía la cabeza gacha, notó que presionaba fuertemente sus puños, sentía el impulso de ir donde ella y abrazarla, pero no tenia las suficientes fuerzas para hacerlo – Pero bueno, eso puede esperar – dijo cambiando totalmente el ambiente serio a uno mucho mas relajado – por ahora solo resta decir que hoy Daisuke y Rukia, anuncian oficialmente su compromiso, y los invitan a la boda que se realizará el día de mañana – dijo y todos aplaudieron, algo desconcertados por el repentino cambio, y la mayoría sabiendo a quienes les quedaba a la perfección lo que la fémina vos acababa de decir

Todos se levantaron y ovacionaron a la pareja, todos excepto Kurosaki Ichigo, quien se quedó mirando a la nada, se levantó bruscamente, ya no tenia motivo para esta ahí

-¿A donde vas? – le preguntó Renji

-Me marcho – dijo dándose la vuelta

Al fijar su vista donde estaba su capitán pudo ver claramente una cabeza naranja que se alejaba, su corazón se detuvo, y diciendo un suave "enseguida regreso" se fue a buscar a ese chico.

Salió por uno de los jardines en dirección a la puerta principal, ya no quería pensar en nada, trataría de vivir sin ella, miró la luna, derramó algunas lágrimas y luego fijó su vista en el estaque en el cual cruzaba un puente de madera, se detuvo a observar su reflejo en el agua y continuó derramando algunas lágrimas, que se obstinaban en ser mostradas en contra de su voluntad

**I-Si solo bastara tu recuero para estar bien…**

-Ichigo…- le llamó una suave vos aterciopelada, que parecía iba a quebrar en llanto

**R-Yo me aferraría a los recuerdos que tenemos para poder vivir**

Volteó la vista y ahí estaba ella, con una triste sonrisa, con una mirada llena de lágrimas y tristeza, con su pelo suelto bailando con la brisa, con las manos en su pecho, y mordiéndose los labios tratando de contener un grito de llanto

**I-Pero la realidad es otra…**

**R-Y lo sabes bien**

-¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien…y tú? – dijo quedamente y volviendo su vista hacia el estanque donde se reflejaba la luna, ocultando el rastro de sus lágrimas

**I-Los recuerdos son más dolorosos,**

**R-Pues son algo que nunca olvidaré**

-Ichigo yo…- "quisiera decirte tantas cosas" pensó

-Rukia…creo que ya nos dijimos todo no?- "aunque aún queda lo mas importante…"

**I-Me invaden para recordarme que nunca serás mía…**

**R-Y aunque duelen, calman mi espíritu cuando no estoy junto a tí**

Se acercó a él y le tomo la mano – Yo…quiero pedirte que porfavor intentes ser feliz – "yo ya no puedo invadir tu mundo debo dejarte ir"

**I-Me matan lentamente, y tus palabras queman. No digas adiós, por favor…**

**R-Pues, el adiós que nunca quise decir marca el final de mis días junto a ti.**

**Fui feliz, gracias a ti…**

Él apartó su mano y se levantó – Será mejor que regreses, yo…ya debo irme – "si sigo aquí lo mas probable es que no te deje ir y te lleve conmigo donde no puedan encontrarnos, donde solo seamos los dos" caminó un poco

**I-Pues, siempre seremos uno… nuestro lazo no se podrá quebrar**

**R-Pero sabes que solo resta esperar que el lazo que tenemos vaya desvaneciéndose…**

-Sayonara, Ichigo, para siempre –

-Para siempre –

**I-Y también se, que aunque nuestro lazo se desvanezca, y los recuerdos se olviden**

**R-Aunque solo esta verdad existe…**

– y por siempre serás el dueño de mi corazón – susurró para si misma mirando la luna que se escondía detrás de las nubes y ocultaba su brillo

Escuchar el adiós, fue doloroso, él no quería decirle adiós, aún no estaba listo, pero sabia que aunque no se lo dijera, sería imposible volver a verla.

Llegó a donde abren el senkaimon

-Listo para regresar – le dijo una morena de mirada felina

-Yoruichi san, ¿pero porque estas aquí? – dijo desanimado, más como si se viera obligado a preguntar

-Kisuke, dijo que hoy regresarías – simplemente dijo – vamos él nos espera –

Ingresó primero la morena, Ichigo quiso irse sin mirar atrás, pero le resultó imposible, y dándose la vuelta, pudo observar las luces que adornaban la mansión Kuchiki

**IR-El amor que sentimos vivirá por siempre…**

-Rukia…te deseo que seas feliz – musitó y luego se perdió en la luz

**IR-Adiós…**

**FIN**

*****I&R*****

**No mentira no es el fin, lo se muy corto, pero quería dejarlos picados, el siguiente capitulo si será el último, espero que este les haya gustado, aunque el final es algo triste verdad?**

**Les dejo el intento de poema dramático que se me ocurrió… si les gusta me lo dicen, y si no, díganme que no lo vuelva a hacer… todo con solo apretar el botoncito de ahí abajo…**

**Bueno Jane… y gracias a los que leen… les dejo el poema:**

**I-Si solo bastara tu recuero para estar bien…**

**R-Yo me aferraría a los recuerdos que tenemos para poder vivir**

**I-Pero la realidad es otra…**

**R-Y lo sabes bien**

**I-Los recuerdos son más dolorosos,**

**R-Pues son algo que nunca olvidaré**

**I-Me invaden para recordarme que nunca serás mía…**

**R-Y aunque duelen, calman mi espíritu cuando no estoy junto a tí**

**I-Me matan lentamente, y tus palabras queman. No digas adiós, por favor…**

**R-Pues, el adiós que nunca quise decir marca el final de mis días junto a ti.**

**Fui feliz, gracias a ti…**

**I-Pues, siempre seremos uno… nuestro lazo no se podrá quebrar**

**R-Pero sabes que solo resta esperar que el lazo que tenemos vaya desvaneciéndose…**

**I-Y también se, que aunque nuestro lazo se desvanezca, y los recuerdos se olviden**

**R-Aunque solo esta verdad existe…**

**IR-El amor que sentimos vivirá por siempre…**

**IR-Adiós…**

**Nota.- si también lo juntan según quien lo dice forma otro…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno… este es el último capitulo de MOON**

**Espero a todos los que siguieron este fic les haya gustado, pues puse mucho empeño en que quedara decente por lo menos…..AGRADEZCO a todos los que se dieron una miradita por aquí, y también a los que dejaron sus reviews en serio gracias, porque me llenan de alegría….**

**Ya les dejo con el capi final, ah! Pero este va acompañado con la canción delos chicos de Aqua Timez – Itsumo Isso**

**AH!...olvidaba advertirles algo muy importante…. En este capi hay lemon…..**

**MOON CAPITULO FINAL**

*****I&R*****

Los días pasaron, luego las semanas, todo era igual, como si la morena y al rubio nunca hubieran estado ahí, excepto claro para sus amigos, que eran los únicos que los recordaban a parte de Isshin, y según el pelinaranja hasta sus hermanas la habían olvidado, o eso creía.

Sus compañeros notaron que el pelinaranja se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo metido en sus pensamientos, ya ni siquiera golpeaba a Keigo cuando corría hacia él.

Lo único bueno que había en ese momento, era que Inoue e Ishida, se estaban dando una oportunidad, algo que dio una pequeña alegría al pelinaranja –"por lo menos, algunos pueden ser felices"- pensó cuando se lo dijeron.

_Boku wa me wo sorasareru no ga iya de (A mi no me gusta ser rechazado)_

_jibun kara me wo sorasu otoko no ko desu (En el fondo, soy un chico que comprende lo que ve)_

_arittake no yuuki de kimi no(Y con todo el valor que tenía)_

_chiisa na te wo nigirishimeta(Sostuve tu pequeña y frágil mano)_

_kimi wa te wo hanasareru no ga kowakute (Me tienes miedo, y dejas ir tu mano)_

_jibun kara te wo hodoku onna no ko desu (En el fondo eres una chica que soltara mi mano)_

_arittake no yuuki de boku no (Y con todo el valor que tenías)_

_te wo nigiri kaeshite kureta (Volviste a sostener mi mano)_

Pero, él no dejaba de pensar en ella aunque lo quisiera, en sus sueños aparecía ella, con su cálida sonrisa y mirada, y en sus pesadillas ella le decía adiós.

_Jouzu ni tsutaerarenai mama (Incapaces de transmitir algo bueno)_

_kotoba to kotoba ga surechigau (Constantemente desconfiamos del otro)_

_hagureta te to te wa otagai ni (Nuestras afiladas manos se separaron)_

_sayonara to iu kotoba wo erande shimatta (Y desafortunadamente decidí decirte adiós)_

Cada que regresaba a su casa, pasaba por el río, el cual ya no solo le recordaba a su madre, sino también a la morena, no podía acostumbrarse a su vida sin ella, ya había hablado con sus amigos, e Ishida simplemente le dijo:

-Solo el tiempo te ayudará, pero ten paciencia porque no será tan rápido –

Sado le dijo:

-Continúa, no es el fin del mundo –

Inoue:

-kuchiki san, será, feliz, y tú Kurosaki kun, debes intentar ser feliz –

Y su padre no fue mejor ayuda:

-Hijo, cuando verdaderamente se ama, uno no olvida, solo lo mantiene en un lugar privilegiado dentro de su corazón, porque si lo olvidas, entonces para que enamorarse –

Sí, todos tenían su manera de decirle lo que él sabía, que ya nunca volvería a ver a la morena

La única manera que encontró para desahogarse fueron los hollows y los adjucas que llegaban a Karakura, al luchar con ellos se desquitaba y soltaba toda su frustración, pero nunca mas vio a un shinigami que le pueda decir algo sobre la morena, solo se decía para sí mismo "es lo mejor"

Y el tiempo continuaba avanzando, cada vez mas lento, cada vez con noches sin luna mas largas, cada vez deseando más volver a verla. Su vida se volvió rutinaria, ya no había nada, solo un león de felpa que compartía su tristeza, pero que no decía nada. Hasta que un día Kon solo se acercó para darle una carta que la morena había escrito hace tiempo, como su forma de decirle que compartía su dolor, esa carta la recordaba, y no sabía que él la guardaba, era de cuando se fue de su lado por primera ves, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, doblo la carta y salió de su casa.

_Itsumo issho to futari de tonaeta ("siempre estaremos juntos" solíamos cantar)_

_kaze fuku oka wa bokura ni totte(Mientras el viento, soplaba en la colina)_

_hakanaku togireru yume no you ni(Era como un fugaz sueño interrumpido)_

_kioku no naka de usurete (Ahora en mis recuerdos)_

_yuku keshiki ni natta (los paisajes se siguen destiñendo)_

Caminó hasta el río, se sentó a la orilla, su mirada había cambiado a una fría y triste, su ceño fruncido, se notaba que era por estrés y ya no solo por ser su sello característico.

_Ano sayonara kara toki wa tachi (El tiempo que ha pasado desde ese adiós)_

_boku mo nantonaku dakedo otona ni natta(De alguna manera también he madurado)_

_ai nante mada wakaranai kedo(Aunque todavía no entiendo el amor)_

_jiyuu to sekinin wo shita(Aprendí libertad y auto-control)_

_Isogashii mainichi no naka de(Estar ocupando todos estos días)_

_jibun wo wasurete shimau toki wa(Cuando finalmente me olvide a mi mismo)_

_ano oka kara sora wo miageru(Desde esa colina, levanto la mirada)_

_sukoshi dake setsunai kimochi wo mune ni dakishimete(Y suavemente abrazo los dolorosos sentimientos que hay en mí)_

Observaba desde lejos, notó que sostenía algo entre sus manos, el viento soplaba suavemente, y el atardecer cambiaba de colores, el sol volvía a decir adiós a otro día. Él parecía tan pensativo mirando al horizonte, le alegró ver que estaba bien, pero notó que en su rostro solo se notaba la soledad, se culpó por eso, tomó un respiro decidió acercarse.

Cerró los ojos, pensaba en todo lo que había pasado esos días en la SS

_Boku wa omoidasu ano hi ano toki ni (Recuerdo aquel día, recuerdo aquella vez)_

_te wo hanashita no wa boku no hou datta (En que aparte tu mano, la deje ir de mi lado)_

_koukai wo shite mo shikatanai to (Aun así me arrepiento, no hay manera)_

_kaerou toshita (De que vuelvas aquí,)_

Abrió los ojos lentamente, dejando notar un brillo que había perdido hace tiempo, desde que ya no la había visto

_sono toki kimi ga arawareta (y entonces, apareciste frente a mí)_

_Maboroshi janai kimi ga me no mae ni iru (No es una ilusión… Estas frente a mis ojos…)_

_ano koro to kawaranai egao de(Me di cuenta de que tu sonrisa no ha cambiado…)_

Ella le miró fijamente a los ojos

_zutto zutto aitakatta (Siempre, siempre, a mi lado verte…)_

Ella le brindó una tierna sonrisa, una que solo le brindaba a él

_Nanimo iwazu ni kimi wa hohoende (Sin decir nada, estabas sonriendo)_

_sono chiisa na te de boku no te wo nigiri (Y con tus manos, sostuviste las mías)_

Él se levantó y se paró frente a ella, le sonrió, como hace tanto no lo hacia, pensando en que era un sueño del que no quería espertar

_surechigai wakareta futari ni dake (Lo que ocurrió solamente nos aparto)_

_wakaru namida wo hitotsubu dake koboshita (Solo derramar una lágrima me hizo comprenderlo)_

Era felicidad lo que sentían ambos, y esa felicidad se revelo como unas lágrimas cristalinas y puras deslizandoce por sus mejillas, llevadas por la brisa.

La abrazó, era lo único que quería en ese momento, era lo único que necesitaba para saber si no era un sueño

El viento sopló, la tomó por la barbilla, ella se dejó llevar y sin decirse nada unieron sus labios en un beso, fugáz, tan tierno y suave, uno que él aun no podía creer que estuviera pasando.

_Amai kotoba mo fukai kuchizuke mo (Las dulces palabras y esos profundos besos)_

_ima wa nakute ii tada me wo tojite (Esta bien no tenerlos, pues al cerrar mis ojos)_

_itsumo issho to tonaeru dake de (Y tan solo cantar "siempre estaremos juntos")_

_shiawase iro no kaze ga futari wo tsutsumu no desu (Un viento con color, de felicidad nos abrazara a ambos…)_

Se miraron a los ojos

-Esto es un sueño ¿Verdad? – dijo él

-Si es que es un sueño, no quiero despertar – le respondió

Volvió a abrazarla empezó a llorar se hundió entre su cuello, y la presionó mas contra él, tenia miedo de que si la soltaba ella desaparecería

-Te amo – le dijo ella alejándose un poco para poder verlo

-Te amo – le respondió él

Y nuevamente unieron sus labios en un cálido beso, que no demostraba mas pasión que sentirse uno.

*****I&R*****

-RUKIA CHAN, REGRESASTE, MI AMADA TERCER HIJA VOLVIO A CASA –gritaba como loco – MASAKIIIIIIIII, NUESTRA HIJA VOLVIO, VOLVIO – lloraba de alegría

-Rukia chan – corrieron las mellizas

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte – decía entre sollozos la castaña Kurosaki mientras la abrazaba

-Rukia, que bueno que regresaste, te extrañamos – dijo Karin también abrazándola

-Siento haberme ido de repente y sin decir nada – se disculpó

-No importa, la cuestión es que ya volviste, estos cinco meses fueron tan largos sin tu presencia hija mía – mientras se unía al abrazo

-Ya suéltenla, que debe estar cansada, será mejor que vaya a descansar un poco – decía el pelinaranja algo celoso de que él no la estuviera abrazando –

-Ah, es verdad, debemos volver a armar tu cama – dijo la castaña

-No hace falt…- fue interrumpida por el pelinaranja

-Por el momento estará en mi habitación – agregó el ojimiel y subieron las escaleras

-Eso es hijo, dame nietos pronto – decía Isshin muy contento

-Calla – le golpeó Karin

-papá, como puedes decir eso, Onii chan no hará nada con Rukia chan mientras estemos aquí, así que será mejor irnos – Padre e hija la miraron raro, ¡¿Esa era Yuzu?

-Yuzu, hija mía, creo que ya entendiste la idea – dijo guiñándole un ojo ;) – Y saben que es lo que haremos…- se acercó a las mellizas y empezó a susurrarles su idea

**Mientras tanto en la habitación del peli naranja:**

-Aún no puedo creer que te tengo nuevamente – decía mientras la abrazaba por detrás y le hablaba al oído

-Pues heme aquí – dijo algo sonrojada y sintiendo la calidez del pecho del peli naranja

-Dime que esta vez te quedaras conmigo – le dijo como súplica

-Lo haré – afirmó, sin duda suavemente solo para él

-Y Daisuke – dijo con tono celoso, alejándose un poco

-El ya tiene a alguien que si lo quiere – sonrió

-¿que? – Soltándola y haciendo que se gire suavemente – debes contarme todo -

-Pues verás …- dijo sentándose en la cama -Después de que te fuiste, Rangiku san, Kira, Hisagi, Renji y otros mas se animaron mucho con el sake, luego vinieron a nuestra mesa y pidieron mucho mas sake tanto que Daisuke dono – soltó una pequeña risita – se embriagó con solo oler el sake – y empezó a reírse junto con Ichigo – pero luego vino Dimitri dono y se lo llevó, y justo cuando estaba por meterlo dentro de la casa, apareció Sakurako chan y…-hiso una pausa y se puso un poco mas tranquila – Luego, él empezó a llamarla como si la alejasen de él, ahí intervino su padre… fue la primera ves que lo veía tan enfadado y se lo llevó por la fuerza, todos empezaron a decir cosas que no logré entender pero de seguro eran cosas sin importancia- bufó - todos se fueron… Nii sama me dijo que me fuera a mi habitación, pero no pude dormir…cuando todos estaban ya dormidos fui a la habitación de Daisuke – Ichigo la miró de lado con el ceño mas que fruncido, la morena no lo notó – cuando llegué estaba mas sobrio y algo avergonzado, me pidió disculpas y me dijo que eran los nervios… preferí no preguntar nada y luego me retiré porque noté que él necesitaba estar solo –

-¿Y que pasó luego? -

-Pues al día siguiente cuando todo ya estaba listo para la ceremonia de matrimonio, todos llegaron, yo… yo sentía miedo – dijo en un susurro – el monje ya estaba en la mesa ceremonial, y yo estaba al lado de Daisuke, vi que ya no habría oportunidad de escapar cuando el monje empezó a decir todas esas bendiciones y votos, pero… Disuke… - se volteó para ver la ventana – él se levantó de golpe y paró todo –

-¿Que?-

-Detuvo todo…no sabes lo feliz que me puse al escucharlo decir que no quería continuar mas con este matrimonio… se volteó ante todos, pidió disculpas y corrió hacia donde estaban todos los sirvientes, se puso frente a Sakurako, pude observar su cara de asombro cuando lo vio frente a ella. Daisuke la tomó del brazo y se fue con ella, salieron corriendo, pero se notaba que estaban felices –

-No puedo creerlo –

-Pues eso pasó – apoyándose al espaldar de la cama e inclinándose sobre sus piernas flexionadas – Aunque luego tuve que dar muchas disculpas, pero al parecer la mayoría lo entendió –

-Y que pasó con esos dos? –

-desaparecieron por una semana, los padres de Daisuke junto con la sexta división iniciaron una búsqueda, pero ellos decidieron venir por su cuenta, al principio parecía que Smith sama iba a explotar de furia en cuanto vio a Daisuke, pero hiso todo lo contrario, lo abrazó junto con su madre, y le dijo "_Hijo eres un estúpido, porque saliste huyendo con esta hermosa chica_"_- _imitando la vos – luego entraron a la oficina de Nii sama, solo la familia Smith, se quedaron casi todo el día, Sakurako estaba muy apenada y no quiso hablarme… pero luego la encontré e hice que me contara todo, me pidió disculpas, pero en realidad yo le agradecí a ella y a Daisuke… ¿no crees que aunque haya sido algo tarde, lo que pasó fue justo en el momento preciso? –

-Eso creo – dijo rascándose la cabeza – la próxima ves que vea a Daisuke le agradeceré, y luego le romperé la cara por dejarte a ti en el altar – dijo en tono de burla

-Bueno, si no se hubiera ido yo no estaría aquí – pausó mientras veía que el pelinaranja parcia estar imaginando algo relacionado con su posible boda

– bueno, mejor continúa, ¿dime porque tardaste tanto en venir si las cosas se solucionaron en una semana? – le reclamó

-No fue tan fácil, hubo muchos tramites que seguir, Nii sama no parecía estar muy molesto, pero los demás pertenecientes a mi familia, pedían que Daisuke cumpla una condena de muerte por habernos ofendido… Nii sama y yo estuvimos en muchas reuniones después de eso, los padres de Daisuke estaban preocupados pero, luego solucionaron las cosas cuando Leyeron una ley muy antigua de matrimonios que resguardaba la Familia Kuchiki, una que ni siquiera los encargados de las escrituras recordaban, pero que tampoco habían invalidado –

-¿Y que decía? –

-"_el matrimonio es sagrado y conlleva gran responsabilidad, un matrimonio ya concretado no se anula._

_Exceptuando, si fuera el caso de que una de las partes decida anular el matrimonio, en este caso el líder del clan afectado tendrá la decisión final de tomar o no represalias contra la otra familia _"

O algo así decía-

-entonces Byakuya fue el que tomo la última palabra – afirmó y viendo que la morena asentía le cuestionó - ¿Y que dijo?-

-"Tengo cosas mas importantes de las cuales ocuparme que de arreglar asuntos de matrimonios, les pido que se retiren que tengo asuntos que atender", y así acabó todo después de tres meses, los consejeros no volvieron a mencionar el tema, y la familia de Daisuke se quedó muy agradecida con Nii sama –

La vio de reojo – Pero aún te sobran dos meses –

-Sí, bueno esos dos meses estuve preparando una boda –

-¿QUE? –

-La de Daisuke y Sakurarko, al final se dieron cuenta de que eran el uno para el otro y decidieron casarse, pero esta ves con una ceremonia sencilla, los padres de ambos estaban muy felices… me alegro de que hayan acabado juntos, desde el primer momento supe que debía ser así –

Hubo un silencio largo, cómodo y tranquilo mientras observaban las luces de afuera que empezaban a encenderse y del cielo, dejaba notar sus pequeños luceros.

-Onii chan, Rukia chan, les traje la cena – dijo tocando la puerta

-…Yuzu –Ichigo se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta, la castaña pasó y colocó la bandeja sobre el escritorio

-No es mucho, solo es una pasta – dijo algo apenada

-Gracias – dijeron los dos

– es que no me dio tiempo para realizar algo mas elaborado, esta noche papá hará turno en el hospital, Karin chan y yo tenemos mucha tarea y nos iremos a casa de Midoriko chan para hacerla las tres –

-IIIICHIIIIIGOOOOOO – corriendo por las escaleras a toda velocidad para llegar a la habitación de su hijo – esta noche quiero que cuiden la casa, Rukia chan te pido de favor que acompañes a mi despistado hijo esta noche – sosteniéndola de ambas manos y llorando

-A quien llamas despistado viejo – le gritó

- Ya es hora de irnos viejo – aparece Karin en escena

- Porque todos me dicen viejo – se quejó

-Porque debes entender que ya pasas de los cuarenta y deja de comportarte como crio de parvulario – le dijeron al unísono sus hijos más rudos

-MASAKIIIIIIIIII, Nuestros hijos no entienden que mi espíritu es joven – desapareció corriendo hacia el poster de "Masaki For ever"

-Bueno Onii chan ya nos vamos, que pasen buena noche – dijo saliendo de la habitación junto con Karin

-Que les vaya bien – se despidió Rukia

-¿Creo que nos quedamos solos?- dijo él viéndola mientras ya empezaba a comer

-Las cosas que Yuzu prepara, son realmente deliciosas… ya las extrañaba –

-Solo extrañabas eso – dijo el pelinaranja en tono meloso y algo sensual mientras se acercaba a ella

-Pues déjame pensar – se puso en su pose pensativa – creo que sí –

-Oi, y que hay de mi – se quejó

-Tú… digamos que no solo te extrañaba – le dijo en tono juguetón

Se apoyó con sus manos en la cama, aprisionándola - Yo…también no solo te extrañaba – la beso suavemente – también te necesitaba – le dijo en un susurro en sus labios

-Ahora ya me tienes aquí – le respondió también en un susurró – pero primero que nada vamos a comer… muero de hambre – dijo empujándolo

Extrañado del acto de la morena -¿Cómo que primero? –

-eso mismo, primero quiero comer… luego viene el postre – le dijo en tono sensual

Esa vos sensual que solo ella podía manejar la pudo entender muy bien, y estaba ansioso de llegar al postre

-Bien – dijo Isshin en un susurro levantando el pulgar – el plan resultará un éxito –

-Ahora será mejor irnos antes de que nos pesquen escuchando tras la puerta – dijo Karin que también estaba escuchando. Luego todos se fueron al apartamento que tuvieron que reservar para poder dejarlos solos

-Me iré a dar un baño, enseguida vengo – dijo acabando de comer

-Llevaré los platos a la cocina, no quieres nada mas? – le cuestionó el pelinaranja

- Solo un baño…-

-"Yo espero el postre" – pensó

Se sentó un momento en el sillón y prendió el televisor, aunque su mente solo pensaba en la morena y el "postre", y no sintió cuando ella se le acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda. Se volteó para verla y si no fuera por su autocontrol hubiera sufrido un sangrado nasal.

La morena llevaba puesto un baby doll blanco transparente y debajo unas bragas de encaje blancas y un brassier blanco sin tiros ambos con dibujos de pequeñas fresas, su cabello aún húmedo y goteando, cuyas gotas resbalaban lentamente hasta perderse entre sus senos.

-Rukia…-susurró parándose

-¿Aún quieres el postre?- le dijo seductoramente

Sin decir nada la agarró por la cintura y empezó a besarla apasionadamente mientras sus manos recorrían su espalda, y las de ella se aferraban a su cabellera, la hiso retroceder hasta chocar contra la pared y la retuvo ahí explorando su cavidad bucal, hasta que se quedaron sin ailiento.

-Rukia… yo… tu… estas segura? – le dijo pensando en las anteriores veces que tubo que contenerse

-Sí – musitó – te quiero, quiero sentirte – se sonrojó

Al escuchar su respuesta él aprisionó nuevamente su boca y luego descendió por su cuello, colocó sus piernas entre ella, y sin premeditarlo, su miembro que empezaba a endurarse chocó contra ella

-Ichigo – dijo al sentir el suave rose que le había provocado una sensación extraña, y luego enroscó sus piernas en las caderas del pelinaranja

La sujetó por los muslos para llevársela a su habitación, ella se movió un poco, lo que le causó la necesidad de presionar mas su miembro contra ella, y apoyándola por un instante en la pared del pasillo lo hizo, ella volvió a gemir y se sujetó salvajemente de sus cabellos obligándolo a que la besase en la boca.

Llegaron a su habitación, la dejó suavemente en la cama, y él se puso sobre ella empezando a besar su cuello, acarició sus piernas y deslizó sus manos hasta sus caderas para luego subir mas y presionar uno de sus senos, ella volvió a gemir, él se enloquecía con cada gemido que ella daba y lo instigaba a querer mas, al igual que ella.

Descendió sus manos para buscar el borde de la camisa del pelinaranja y poder quitársela, él le ayudó y se despojó de su prenda, y luego ayudándola otra ves de sus pantalones, quedándose solamente con sus bóxers negros.

Él no se quedó atrás, la despojó de su bay doll, y solamente la tenia con sus prendas más íntimas, volvió a besarla y acariciarla mas apasionadamente, dejando leves marcas rojas en su nívea piel del cuello, legó a sus pechos, y quería probar nuevamente la piel de sus pezones, así que con la boca se deshizo del brassier que se habría por delante y empezó a lamer salvajemente, primero el derecho y dejando suaves besos en el camino llegaba al izquierdo.

Se agarró fuertemente a las sábanas al sentir que él lamía, mordía, y mamaba sus pezones, arqueó la espalda y él continuó su recorrido hasta su ombligo, besándola por todas partes, luego se detuvo por un instante, y la observó, ella estaba ruborizada y con el pelo revuelto, su nívea piel brillaba bajo la luz de esa luna que era mudo testigo de su amor y entrega. Ella lo vio, él estaba un poco sudado y algunos naranjas mechones se le colaban en la frente.

Lo agarró de sus mechones naranjas y lo acercó para que la besara, unos minutos se mantuvieron así, pero sus manos viajaban sin rumbo fijo, ella por su espalda y pectorales, y el por su cintura piernas y pechos.

El aroma de la morena era intoxicante, ese olor frutal y también a flores lo enloquecía, su cabello negro sedoso y sus ojos que lo miraban fijamente le quitaban la noción del tiempo.

Entre caricias y besos el acabo despojándola de su última prenda, observando a toda su plenitud la bien proporcionada figura de la ojivioleta, y agachándose hasta su oído derecho le susurró

-Mi diosa,solo eres y serás para mi – en tono posesivo

-No soy tuya, tu eres mío – le dijo en tono retador

Y atrapando vorazmente su boca le dijo – Soy tuyo, y tu eres mía – y deslizó su mano para presionar el sexo de la morena suavemente, causando leves gritos de placer en ella, que se perdieron en la boca de él.

De un movimiento ella hiso que el quedara debajo y empezó a besarlo como él lo hacia antes con ella, lo despojo de sus bóxers con su ayuda y al ver que su miembro estaba ya mas que dispuesto, ella se dirigió a esa zona

-Rukia…- dijo al sentir que ella chupaba su pene erecto, y continuaba sin señales de detenerse, mientras el retenía sus gritos de placer

-Rukia…espera – ella se detuvo, sabia que si seguía así él llegaría pronto al clímax

Besándolo suavemente en sus bien formados pectorales, se dirigió hasta su cuello, él la abrazó por la cintura y cambió de nuevo su posición dejándola nuevamente abajo, y ahora era su turno de practicarle el sexo oral a la morena, y sin detenerse el empezó, le abrió las piernas y empezó a lamerla sin control, el elixir que ella derramaba lo hacia pedir mas, perdiendo el control por el aroma del mismo

-Ichigo… – le dijo ahogadamente y él la complació -Se siente tan bien – decía agitada, pues era su primera experiencia y agradecía que fuera con él

Él dejó de atender esa zona y la vio al rostro, y ella formó un leve puchero en señal de haberla dejado de satisfacer, pues sentía que un poco mas y llegaba al límite, pero sin previo aviso introdujo sus dedos dentro de ella y ella soltó un grito placentero, que lo instó ha mover sus dedos dentro de esa pequeña, húmeda y cálida cavidad

Solo se podían escuchar gemidos de la morena, y decidió que era el momento para acabar dentro de ella

-Rukia…- le dijo algo ronco, y con la mirada le indico que él quería estar ya conectado con ella, y ella arqueó su espalda rosando sus sexos, y ambos soltaron un suave y placentero gemido

La tomó de las piernas y las dobló hacia ella, se acomodó para no aplastarla y se introdujo suavemente, quebrando la muralla que marcaba la pureza de su diosa, ella soltó un gemido de dolor, se sintió culpable

-Ichigo…- dijo dolorosamente, pero al momento en que lo miro y sus miradas se conectaron le indico que era eso lo que quería y que no debía sentirse culpable, pues lo había visto en su mirada

-Ya pasará – la consoló y la besó en la boca para ahogar el grito de la morena, un grito en el que se mezclaban el dolor y el placer

Después de un momento de acostumbrarse el uno al otro, entre dulces palabras, empezaron suavemente a moverse, adoptando rápidamente un mismo son

Sintiendo las envestidas del pelinaranja dentro de ella, quiso gritar, pero no de dolor, pues ese ya había sucumbido al placer…

-Más…- le dijo ajitada

-Mas que? – e misma manera

-mas rápido… Idiota-

Y el lo hiso, empezó a moverse mas rápido y ella empezaba a soltar gemidos que se empezaban a escuchar por toda su casa

-Di mi nombre – le pidió él, pero ella no podía articular palabra, solo sentía el placer que el le estaba haciendo sentir – Rukia…di mi nombre – le repitió

No sabía porque le pedía eso, tal vez una fantasía masculina pensó -I…Ichigo – dijo en un tono enloquecedor para él –Ichigo…Ichigo…- repetía una y otra ves, y él sintió que ya se venia

Y ella solo en su garganta, articulaba el nombre de él, sintió como todo dentro de ella se calentaba, su sexo se humedecía, las embestidas calentaban su ser, sus pezones dolían placenteramente, pues él la mordía salvaje, sus manos la recorrían, sintió que pronto llegarían a otro nivel

-Ichigo, yo…yo ya –

-Yo también – dijo sin dejar de moverse

-Ichigo – dijo en un grito

-Rukia- su vos era ronca y llena de placer

Y al final solo se escuchó el grito de ambos, él había acabado dentro de ella, y ella había llegado junto con él al máximo placer que hasta ese momento habían sentido, y aún dentro de ella, cayó encima, sin apastarla, para luego salir de ella suavemente, causando que ella suelte un gemido más suave.

-Rukia…- la llamó ya estando recostado a su lado y besando su cabello

Ella lo miró y le sonrió, acomodándose en su pecho para luego ambos entregarse al los brazos de Morfeo, ahí los dos juntos, dos amantes que acababan de demostrarse lo mucho que el uno necesitaba del otro. Y se quedaron abrazados, solo sintiendo el latir de sus corazones a un mismo son.

**Si la vida solo me brindara unos segundos para conocer el mundo, solo pediría conocerte a ti, pues no imagino conocer este mundo si no veo tu mirada**

**AHORA SÍ…FIN**

*****I&R*****

**Y serrando por fin este fic, me despido hasta el siguiente, saben me da un poquito de pena pensar que ya se acabó, soy así, quiero que todo acabe rápido, y cuando es el fin quiero que continúe, no les suele pasar?**

**Bueno, si el lemon no les pareció que fue bueno, háganmelo saber, pues a decir verdad estoy algo sentimental y creo que me salió demasiado meloso verdad?... y eso que a mi me gusta mas el morbo jeje… **

**Bueno entonces:**

**¡QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKI POR SIEMPRE!**

**¡QUE VIVA TITE KUBO POR HABER CREADO A MIS DOS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS!**

**¡QUE VIVA MORITA MASAKASU POR ESA VOS TAN SENSUAL QUE LE PONE A ICHIGO!**

**¡QUE VIVA FUMIKO ORIKASA POR SER ELLA LA QUE DA VIDA A UNA SHINIGAMI COMO RUKIA!**

**¡Y QUE VIVAN TODAS Y TODOS LOS ICHIRUKISTAS!**

**¡Y QUE VIVA EL ANIME Y EL MANGA!**

**GRACIAS POR HABER SEGUIDO MI LOCA HISTORIA NOS LEEMOS EN OTRA…JA NE**

**¡ Y FELICES FIESTAS DE FIN DE AÑO O AÑO NUEVO O COMO QUIERAN LLAMARLE…. EN FIN… OMEDETOU !**


End file.
